la ninja dragón
by Mariaolgaav
Summary: esta es la historia de que pasaría si el equipo 7 tuviera otra integrante... ok muy mal summary los invito a leer mi fanfic :D
1. la niña los ninjas y el dragon

Hola este es mi primer fanfic espero lo disfruten ammm como les explico este fanfic puede tener parte de otros animes los cuales hare mas fanfics ( jejeje claro si les gusta este), es mi primer fanfic y espero y lo disfruten bueno chicos espero lo disfruten pero primero algunas aclaraciones…

_**Masashi Kishimoto **_es el creador de este grandioso anime

_**Aclaraciones sobre como es mi forma de escribir **___(que hermoso, se ve que tengo emoción):

-diálogos-

(Lo que está en paréntesis son notas mías, su sensual autora)

Pdv- -( para los que no saben que es yo me acabo de enterar jajaj soy distraída.-. es punto de vista y lo colocaría algo así Pd Naruto )

Para el pensamiento sería algo como: ummm ese ramen huele muy bien pensó Naruto

Y las acciones simplemente aparecerán en forma de texto (^3^ hermocho ok prosigo)

_**Importante:**_

Este fanfic trata de una nueva personaje que yo cree su nombre es Yue Arceus, se estarán preguntando por que combinas nombres de avatar y Pokemon, pues verán en la historia convino muchos animes y adelante hacer mas fanfic de dichos animes jejeje bien listo ya puedo empezar mi fanfic mas tranquila :3

_**-La niña, los ninjas y el dragón**_

**PDV su ****sensual**** escritora **

En una noche con luna llena, cerca de un valle se podía observar a una pequeña de 5 años, pelo blanco, piel blanca, de rasgos faciales muy finos, ojos color ámbar, nariz muy fina y labios rosados y un poco gruesos, con una vestimenta roja (como la de inuyasha)y dos espadas en sus fundas llorar– estoy sola- pensaba la pequeña sollozando cuando de repente–ROOOOAAAAR! (Perdón el presupuesto no alcanza para efectos sonoros)- un rugido la saco de sus pensamientos cuando voltio a ver qué era lo que sonaba así vio a una creatura majestuosa

Pequeña: -un dragón-dijo en un murmullo

El dragón solo se dedico a darle una buena mirada cuando dijo

Dragón: – pequeña que haces aquí- dijo de una manera muy calmada y serena la niña se seco sus lagrimas y respondo

Pequeña:– e-estoy perdida señor dragón- dijo una tanto nerviosa la pequeña ya que no sabía que iba a hacer el gran dragón, el dragón de ojos negros y escamas grises dijo

Dragón: – no temas pequeña, ahora dime tu nombre- dijo él con una voz serena que mostraba sabiduría y serenidad.

Yue: -mi- mi nombre es Yue- dijo la menor

Dragón: - se puede saber que haces tan lejos de las villas humanas pequeña- dijo con la misma voz

Yue: – estoy sola, desde que nací- dijo ella en un murmullo in audible pero el dragón logro escucharla,

Dragón:- ya veo- dijo, -bien mi nombre es Arceus, y soy el rey dragón, padre de los demás dragones, dragón de la materia- dijo con impotencia quería ver cómo reaccionaba la menor, Yue solo lo vio a los ojos le dedico una tierna sonrisa y dijo

Yue:– mucho gusto Arceus-, el dragón se sorprendió al ver que Yue no le temía sino todo lo contrario lo miraba con cariño,

Arceus: - Hm que te parece pequeña si te adopto y convierto en la dragón slayer de la materia (N/A: wooooow imagínense ser una dragon slayer de la materia seria super mega poderoso genial )- dijo él en un tono dulce,

Yue - ¡en verdad va a adoptarme Arceus-san!-dijo la pequeña más feliz y animada que nunca -¿dragon slayer eso que es?- dijo la pequeña algo confundida pero animada por lo anterior,

Arceus:-efectivamente te adoptare, un dragon slayer es un humano que aprende la magia de un dragón la magia dragón es magia perdida , pero oye antes de eso quiero saber algo de ti- dijo con tranquilidad el dragón,

Yue-¡claro!- ,dijo muy feliz,- responderé todo lo que pueda Arceus-san- dijo manteniendo una hermosa sonrisa,

Arceus-bien-dijo el majestuoso dragón, -desciendes de demonios no es así pequeña, más bien eres una hibrida (mitad humana mitad demonio)-, al escuchar eso la pequeñas miro tristemente al suelo y entristecida solo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa

Yue:–¿eso significa que no me adoptara Arceus-san?-dijo ella en murmullo y en voz quebrada,

Arceus:- para nada es solo que me sorprende que una hibrida tenga tan buen corazón pequeña- dijo el dragón de manera serena y dulce,

Yue:-por cierto ¿cómo sabe eso Arceus-san? -dijo algo confundida

Arceus: -es algo que puedo identificar por tu esencia y como dragón de la materia, que tu como dragon slayer de la materia aprenderás a hacer- dijo Arceus con orgullo – por cierto pequeña Yue solo dime Arceus- dijo sereno y con su voz grave y relajada

Yue–está bien pero dime que voy a hacer como dragon slayer de la materia, a y que es eso de materia º-º A-Arceus- dijo algo apenada

Arceus: -Hm la materia es básicamente todo en otras palabras podrás hacer y comer todo- dijo el sereno y con una pequeña sonrisa

Yue: co-comer de todo a q-que te refieres º-º -dijo sorprendida la pequeña

Arceus:- Cada Dragon Slayer posee un elemento específico que controla, con dicho elemento, el usuario puede ser capaz de manipularlo, crearlo y adecuar su cuerpo respecto al elemento que posea. Para ellos es posible ingerir su elemento como una forma de restaurar energías y salud. Pero es imposible para ellos comer del elemento creado por él mismo, es decir, para ingerirlo, debe haber una fuente externa. En otras palabra al convertirte tu en dragon slayer de la materia podrás comer cualquier cosa sin embargo al no tener la piel de un dragón, aun no, te afectaran los ataques de este mismo pero en otra cantidad más leve ya que al ser una hibrida tienes una gran resistencia, entiendes pequeña- dijo el dragón con su voz habitual (grave, serena y a la vez dulce)

Yue:-oooo comprendo-dijo esta con una voz de asombro,-pero ¿a que te refieres con que aun no tendré piel de dragón?, eso significa que … ¿!ME CONVERTIRE EN DRAGON¡? Y me saldrán alas y volar …-

Arceus:-calma todo a su paso y no exactamente te convertirás en dragón sino que tu al momento de que estés débil, cansada, enojada o tengas un oponente muy difícil de vencer en batalla tu mismo instinto activara la dragon force ("convertirse" en dragón) – dijo con una voz alegre por el interés de su "hija"

Yue:-entonces mis instintos se harán más fuertes al igual que mis sentidos genial- dijo con las típicas estrellitas animes en los ojos mientras que saltaba y aplaudía por todas partes como la típica niñita que es mientras que bostezaba, -oye "bostezo" Arceus "bostezo" gracias papá -dijo mientras que serraba los ojos en señal de sueño, Arceus quien se sorprendió mucho por como lo llamo Yue dijo

Arceus:-que pasa hija- dijo con una sonrisa imperceptible para muchos pero Yue lo noto

Yue:-gracias-dijo mientras que se acurrucaba con una sonrisa a un lado de su padre y se disponía a dormir, Arceus sonrió por la acción de Yue

Arceus:-no hay de que hija mía

_**A la mañana siguiente:**_

**PDV: Yue**

Después de que me acurruque cerca de mi papá, no puedo creer que le diga a alguien así, caí dormida –hm- me queje al ver los rallos del sol me daban en los ojos

Papá:-al fin despiertas pequeña- dijo mi papá con su voz habitual,-Yue tengo dos preguntas que hacer me las quisieras contestar ¿por favor?

Yo: claro- dije con mi voy adormilada aaa que sueño tengo

Papá:-muy bien la primera es ¿de dónde sacaste esas dos espadas y para que las usas?

Yo: estas espadas son colmillo de hierro y colmillo sagrado, justo antier las conseguí vi a mi hermano queriéndose e apoderar de estas pero – guarde silencio al recordar lo que sucedió.

_Flash back_

Yo: hermano q-que haces con esas espadas

¿?: No me llames hermano hibrida asquerosa, hm que raro todavía no se activan (las espadas lucían oxidadas y viejas)

Yo: pe-pero Rhaito (el es un demonio) t-tu que planeas hacer con esas espadas

Rhaito: muajajajaj (risa malvada º-º) que crees que voy a hacer tonta te matare, al decir eso las espadas le dieron un gran electro-shock a Rhaito lo que ocasionó su muerte, "blum" "blum" "blum" las espadas empezaron a palpitar

Yo: que-que está pasando las espadas m-me llaman, al agarrar las espadas recibí dos electro-shocks pero más débiles que solo me causaron una leve quemadura pero no las solté, las seguí agarrando y de ellas salió un enorme brillo

Voz colmillo de acero: Yue tu al ser una persona pura de alma podrás usarme siempre y cuando para no dañar a las personas inocentes sino para proteger a las personas que amas y a los inocentes

Voz colmillo sagrado: Yue tu al ser una persona amable úsame con responsabilidad y sabiduría ya al igual que colmillo de hierro poseo un gran poder con migo revivirás a las personas que amas cuyas vidas fuero cruelmente arrebatadas de lo contrario no revivirán

_Fin flash back _

Papá:-así que eso paso, ya veo- dijo mi papá,-bueno por algo te han escogido hija mía-

Yo:-supongo que tienes razón dije algo seca al recordar la muerte de mi hermano

Papá: -mi siguiente pregunta, ¿sabes que es magia y chakra?- dijo mi papá con su voz habitual (N/A: le gusta mucho esa voz jajja)

Yo:-no papa- le dije con vergüenza creo que soy una ignorante pero está bien solo tengo 5 años jajaja no esperaría mucho de mi si fuera el jejeje

Papá:-bien ya lo suponía-,me caí al estilo anime,- la magia es la encarnación física del espíritu. Cuando el espíritu físico de un organismo se conecta con la corriente espiritual de la naturaleza, el espíritu forma la magia como un producto de la conexión. Sólo el 10% la podían usar de la población mundial es capaz de usar magia, claro si estuviésemos en otra dimensión en cambio aquí nadie espetó de algunas cuantas creaturas que se extinguieron hace cientos de años la podían usar, Se necesita una enorme cantidad de concentración y habilidad mental para usar la magia. Los magos pueden aprender varios estilos de magia.

Yo: ¡OTRA DIMENCION! ¿Qué me quieres decir?-pregunte yo algo inquieta eso de la magia no es normal

Papá:- pues veras Yue yo soy de otra dimensión junto con las personas que pueden usar magia, eso quiere decir que tu eres de otra dimensión, de hecho tu fuiste criada por demonios por eso eres considerada hibrida porque te adaptaste y te hiciste semi-demonio cuando en realidad eres hija de dragón - dijo él con una voz más seria a lo normal

Yo:- es increíble y ¿porque estoy aquí, si soy hija de dragón porque tengo aspecto humano?-dije con alegría aunque mi vida hasta ahorita se halla basado en una mentira estoy feliz de que eso haya acabado empezare de nuevo como dragón

Papá: -estas aquí para aprender a ser más fuerte y poder activar tu dragon force, tienes aspecto humano porque tu madre era una humana y yo tu padre biológico la embarazo con aspecto humano-dijo con su voz seria

Yo:-así que tu eres mi padre biológico ¡MI PADRE BIOLOGICO! Y y y puedes volverte humano y y y…- dije con entusiasmo estoy feliz de no estar sola otra vez

Papá:- en esta dimensión no puedo ser humano por mucho tiempo hija –dijo interrumpiéndome

Yo:-oooo entiendo- dije con asombro y entusiasmo,-oye saliéndonos del tema emm etto ¿qué es chakra? – dije

Papá:-bien chakra es es la energía vital del cuerpo el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida, con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra- dijo con su voz habitual dulce.

Yo:-ooo comprendo pero a todo esto ¿qué tiene que ver con ser una dragon slayer papá?-pregunte con voz inocente

Papá:-si dominas estas dos energías podrás volver a casa con migo y ser una dragon slayer muy completa-dijo mientras me salían estrellitas tipo anime en los ojos

Yo:-bien estoy decidida seré la mejor maga ninja dragon slayer del mundo-dicho esto me puse a entrenar lo que mi padre me decía mientras me ayudaba mi papa dijo que primero me entrenaría en el arte de la magia y luego en el chakra.

**PDV: escritora osease yo (como amo decir eso)**

Pasaron 6 largos años desde el encuentro que tuvo Yue con su padre y en ese tiempo logro dominar todos los aspectos de la magia de la materia sabia dominar cualquier cosa y podía comerla y producirlas, era un gran logro para ella y para su padre el rey dragón Arceus, estaba orgullosa de ella. Un día antes de 2 semanas de su aniversario por haberse conocido Arceus hablo con Yue de algo muy importante.

Arceus:-hija mía estoy muy orgulloso de ti as dominado en 6 años lo que yo en 10000 años de vida (N/A: wooow yue sui que es poderosa, los dragones llegan a vivir más de 500 años) estoy orgulloso sin embargo nuestros caminos se separan aquí…- pero antes de que pudiese acabar Yue lo interrumpió

Yue: ¡QUE!, ¡COMO QUE SE SEPARAN NO PUEDEN SEPARARSE NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA NO DE NUEVO!

Arceus: tranquila yo te estaré esperando en nuestra dimensión natal cuando seas una ninja vendré por ti para llevarte a casa ahí tendrás muchas aventuras y nuevos amigos-dijo con una voz de felicidad y orgullo por su hija

Yue: -comprendo padre pero… ¿quién me entrenara como ninja?-dijo ya más tranquila

Arceus:-yo te enseñe lo básico solo falta ir a konoha, será tu nuevo hogar temporal hasta que tu camino como ninja este realizado ¿te parece bien pequeña?-dijo igual de relajado pero un poco triste ya que se tendría que separar de su hija

Yue:-claro y te prometo que lo hare lo más rápido posible padre- dijo con entusiasmo por su nueva aventura pero igual que Arceus un tanto triste por su separación

Arceus/Yue:-promesa de dragon-pensaron los dos Yue regalándole una sonrisa y Arceus una mirada de orgullo

_**Continuara **__**(si les gusto dejen comentarios por favor y si no una critica para saber en que mejorar saludos ) :D**_


	2. la parte 2

Hola chicos tratare de subir los capítulos muy seguido muchas gracias por comentar los aprecio de verdad y por sus críticas constructivistas ^_^ bueno ya no los aburro con mis comentarios sin sentido jajaja que venga el capitulo wiiiii (emoción segundo capítulo)

_**-La niña, los ninjas y el dragón parte 2 (o siiii)**__** ¬3¬**_

_**PDV: escritora **_

-promesa de dragón-pensaron los dos, Yue regalándole una sonrisa y Arceus una mirada de orgullo. Al pensar los dos en eso una marca con forma de dragón negra apareció en su cuello ( imagínenla)–y bien que me enseñaras ahora papá- pregunto la niña con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro-te enseñare a controlar tu chakra y jutsus básicos -dijo Arceus con su típica voz de sabiduría-umm okey pero… em etto que es un jutsu -dijo Yue con una gotita de sudor en la nuca(estilo anime claro ;D), el dragón dio un suspiro muy fuerte y dijo- Los Jutsu son las artes místicas de un ninja que utilizan en la batalla. Para utilizar un jutsu, el ninja necesita moldear chakra. Para realizar un jutsu, el ninja debe soltar las dos energías de chakra, es decir, la Energía Física y la Energía Espiritual esto se logra mediante una secuencia de Sellos Manuales, con esto el shinobi es capaz de manifestar el jutsu deseado. Debido a la gran cantidad de sellos de mano y combinaciones diferentes, hay una infinidad de Jutsus por descubrir y desarrollar… , -a la pequeña niña solo se le iluminaron sus ojos ámbar –¡GENIAL! Que me enseñaras primero papa- dijo Yue interrumpiendo al dragón -todavía no acabo la explicación, Yue no comas ansias- dijo Arceus con una gota de sudor en su nuca – como estaba diciendo el jutsu se divide en 3 técnicas: **NINJUTSU, TAIJUTSU, GENJUTSU y el manejo de armas ninjas**, y antes de que me preguntes que son te lo explicare, el ninjutsu se refiere mayormente a cualquier técnica que haga uso de chakra y que permite al usuario realizar cosas que en otras circunstancias sería incapaz de hacer. El ninjutsu, la mayoría de las veces, requiere, para ser efectivo, una serie de sellos con las manos (N/A: cada sello representa un animal diferente del zodíaco chino cool :D) para poder moldear el chakra que se necesita para poder realizar la técnica. El genjutsu son técnicas que usan el chakra en el sistema nervioso de las víctimas para crear ilusiones; es un intelectualmente avanzado ninjutsu. Aquellos con habilidades especiales. En otras palabras, el genjutsu afecta principalmente los cinco sentidos, Yue y finalmente el taijutsu Se refiere a cualquier técnica que envuelve el uso de las artes marciales o que permita la optimización de las habilidades naturales del ser humano. En otras palabras, el taijutsu se ejecuta accediendo directamente al sistema del usuario, lo que a diferencia del genjutsu y el ninjutsu hace que los ataques sean ejecutado con mayor rapidez. En algunos casos el chakra se utiliza para que las técnicas del taijutsu sean más efectivas, te enseñare también el uso de armas ninjas - dijo el dragón con una serenidad increíble,-¡ya veo y que me enseñaras primero! *.*- dijo la pequeña con gran emoción, -tu primera lección ser taijutsu luego ninjutsu y al final genjutsu- dijo Arceus haciendo unas posiciones de manos a una increíble velocidad acabando las posiciones de manos se transformo en un humano de pelo gris, ojos color ónix, alto y con ropa antigua color negra – pero creí que no te podías transformar en humano papá-dijo una Yue muy confundida-en este bosque si puedo el igual que tu por estar en este bosque eres una hibrida y puedes usar la magia pero al salir de este te vuelves una humana y te costara mucho trabajo hacer magia Yue- dijo Arceus haciendo que la niña caiga de rodillas al suelo con los ojos en blanco – entonces si salgo de este bosque seré una humana y no podre usar la magia , ¿Qué pasara con mi resistencia y con mis sentidos desarrollados? Y que pasara con mi entrenamiento para usar la dragon force -dijo Yue aun de rodillas- hm por eso no te preocupes pequeña tu seguirás con tus sentidos al máximo, y en lo de la magia eso si no la podrás usar, a lo mucho podrás usar el agua como sanación (N/A: al estilo katara wooooo avatar manda jajja) e ingerirás elementos para recaudar energía pero eso es todo, por eso necesitas desarrollar tus técnicas ninjas- dijo Arceus con una sonrisa y revolviéndole el pelo a la menor –pe-pero sin mi parte demonio no podre usar mis espadas, en mi dimensión natal ¿las podre usar? , ¿Por que aquí no puedo hacer magia y el mi dimensión natal si? ¿Por qué en este bosque si puedo hacer magia?- pregunto la peli blanca levantándose del suelo – me alegra que preguntes todo eso pequeña-dijo Arceus,- en Fiore (su dimensión natal) las podrás usar, en este bosque si puedes usar tu magia ya que esta son tierras santas este bosque se llama bosque keiyun que significa pureza, estas tierras fueron traídas de Fiore para evitar su contaminación y esa es la razón por la cual puedes usar tu magia en este lugar y transformarte en hibrida, cuando estés en Fiore tendrás que tomar la decisión de si quedarte como hibrida o ser una dragon slayer- dijo Arceus- entiendo papa, bien ya estoy lista para el entrenamiento ninja- dijo Yue con una mirada y sonrisa decidida .

Después de varios meses de entrenamiento 11 para ser exactos, Arceus le avía enseñado algunos jutsus desarrollados por él, jutsus rango jounin y técnicas para controlar mejor su chakra, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el manejo de armas ninjas, le enseño tanto taijutsu, ninjutsu y gentjutso – bien ya es tiempo de nuestra partida a konoha- dijo Arceus (convertido en dragón) – muy bien estoy lista-le respondió la peli blanca, cuando estuvieron a punto de pasar la frontera del bosque con las demás naciones (ya que este no pertenecía a ninguna nación, más bien estaba escondida para cualquier humano cuya alma no fuera pura) Arceus dijo- Yue dame tus espadas o te electrocutaras y acabaras como tu hermano-dijo este algo seco por el recuerdo que vio de si hija –ha-hai- dijo la menor tartamudeando al recordar esa escena y le entrego las espadas al dragón, tras cruzar la frontera Yue se transformo en humana en vez de tener el pelo blanco lo tenía negro, sus dientes de ser afilados como los de un gato se hicieron normales, sus garras desaparecieron y fueron remplazadas por uñas un poco largas y arregladas ( recuerden que es como inuyasha en mujer jejeje), tardaron varios días en llegar al país del fuego, hacían lo posible por rodear las villas y pueblos humanos sin ser vistos pero cuando tenían que atravesar una villa Arceus se transformaba en humano y pasar lo más rápido posible, cuando estuviero kilómetros de la entrada a Konoha Arceus se transformo en humano para poder entrar a la aldea sin causar algún desastre o infundir miedo en los ciudadanos de esta, el plan de Arceus era simple, ir con el hokage, )quien por cierto eran buenos amigos ya que Arceus le salvo la vida a el hokage una vez) a pedirle que acogiera a la menor y la llevara a la academia para seguir con su entrenamiento ninja y la asignara a un equipo temporal. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la aldea ya era de noche y Yue se encontraba dormida en la espalda del dragón dormida y frente de ellos se encontraban 2 ninjas – ¿quiénes son ustedes y que desean aquí?- dijo el primer ninja – mi nombre es Shireku Arceus y ella es mi hija Yue Arceus y solicito hablar con el hokage, es un asunto urgente- dijo Arceus, los dos ninjas después de hacerle barias preguntas más los dejaron pasar y Arceus con la menor en su espalda se dirigieron a la torre del hokage.

_**En la torre del hokage**_

**PDV: Sarutobi (3 hokage)**

"toc,toc,toc"(N/A: efectos sonoros wooohooo )-adelante- dije mientras seguía fumando por mi pipa y firmando papeles de la misión pasada del equipo 13, al decir eso vi que de la puerta pasaba mi viejo amigo Arceus transformado en humano lo cual me sorprendió mucho – Arceus viejo amigo ¿Cómo has estado? Y ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?-dije muy feliz al volver a ver a mi amigo -muy bien Sarutobi, he venido a pedirte un gran favor- dijo mi amigo con una voz feliz al igual que la mía – claro, puedes pedir lo que quieras amigo mío- dije con una voz serena, feliz y amable –Hm, quien es ella Arceus- dije mas cerio que antes al notar que tenía una chica en su espalda vestida con un traje rojo, pelo negro y estaba descalza y dormida – hm con ella tiene que ver el favor, ella es mi hija Yue Arceus, lo que te pido es que la acojas como una ciudadana de la aldea y la unas a un equipo ninja, créeme que esta mas que capacitada como genin ya que yo mismo la entrene, además seria una genin temporal ya que al aprender lo que tiene que aprender vendré por ella y regresaremos a Fiore- dijo Arceus con una sonrisa en su cara – ya veo amigo mío, los futuros genin ya fueron asignados a un jounin, solo falta que mañana los conozcan , ya que los equipos estarán formados por 3 genins hare una junta inmediata para ver a cual equipo puede ser asignada, mañana ira a la escuela junto con los demás genins a recibir su equipo, por ahora se pueden quedar en un departamento que será sullo durante su estancia en este lugar- dije con un tono amable y feliz a la vez- en realidad ella es la única que se quedara yo tengo que irme a mi dimensión, Sarutobi te dejo a mi hija en tus manos vendré por ella cuando este lista, Sarutobi te pido que cuando Yue despierte tu le expliques todo- dijo Arceus dándole un collar con el yin en su cuello mientras que el se ponía uno con el yang, al hacer eso rugió y se abrió una especie de portal por la cual mi amigo paso. Al hacer eso unos minutos después Yue despertó –hm donde estoy y quien es usted y ¡¿DONDE ESTA PAPA?!-dijo la niña algo alborotada, -tranquila yo soy el hokague de konoha y mi nombre es Sarutobi- le dije en un tono amabley mostrando una sonrisa a la cual ella me respondió con otra –ooo entiendo, usted es una persona o me equivoco y esta es una aldea es fantástica - dijo la menor con asombro y moviéndose inquietamente por todas partes y picándome con múltiples veces – jajaja tranquila pequeña, te explicare todo… (N/A: me da flojera escribir todo perdón .-.) y eso es lo que paso- le acabe de explicar todo lo que Arceus me dijo – ya veo así que seré una genshi genki o como se llame- dijo con felicidad y una sonrisita mientras que en mi nuca apareció una gotita de sudor –es genin y si efectivamente, ahora…-no pude acabar la oración –quien está ahí – dijo la pequeña en un tono cerio interrumpiéndome "toc, toc, toc" se escucho la puerta –quien está ahí- volvió a repetir la pequeña algo frustrada – "hm impresionante como es que supo que allí avía alguien, además tiene un gran flujo de chakra"-pensé – adelante- dije mientras que la pequeña inflaba los cachetes al parecer frustrada –hokage –sama quería verme- dijo un joven aparentemente de 19 años con el pelo marrón, ojos negros y una marca en su nariz – o Iruka si quería verte, ella es Yue Arceus y será tu nueva alumna, ser asignada a un equipo, mañana ira a tu clase y te darre los detalles de ha cual equipo será asignada, a y por favor llévala a su casa es nueva en la aldea y ya es de noche – dije regalándole una sonrisa mientras que le deslisaba un papel con la dirección de la menor –bien hokage-sama- dijo tomando el papel y haciéndole una señal a la menor para que lo siguiera la cual solo asintió –adiós oji-san(abuelo)- dijo dándome una sonrisa y recibiendo un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de Iruka – ten más respeto con tu hokage Yue- dijo con una vena en la cien – hai hai señor cuyo nombre no aprendí- eso hico que Iruka y yo riéramos –soy Iruka Umino tu futuro sensei Yue- dijo con una sonrisa –oo ya veo Iruka-sensei, nos podemos ir ya me muero de sueño y al parecer el bosque esta algo lejos de aquí- dijo con un bostezo – umm Yue ya no dormiras en el bosque sino en tu casa la cual esta a unas calles de aquí- dije yo con una sonrisa y con una gotita de sudor en la nuca – oooo ya veo ¡GENIAL!- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos - vámonos ya Iruka-sensei- dijo arrastrando a Iruka. – "esa niña duda tiene entusiasmo"- pensé mostrando una sonrisa


	3. Capitulo 3

**_.CHICOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSS CIENTAN MI EMOCIOOON ES HERMOSA YA YEGAMOS AL 3 CAPITULO WIIIIII muchas gracias por leer el fanfic yo subiré cada vez que pueda uno, perdón por esto ya se que tarde demasiado pero denle las gracias a los mugrosos exámenes pero bueno ya no les quito su tiempo disfruten el capitulo wiiiii_**

**_CAPITULO LAAAARGOOOOO MUY LARGOOOOO WIIIIIII! (/*0*)/_**

**-La academia **

**PDV: La sexy chica creadora del fanfic (la escritor, aclaro)**

Yue arrastraba a Iruka por el pasillo principal de la torre del hokage para dirigirse a su casa –vamos Iruka-sensei quiero ver una casa, hace mucho que no veo una- dijo Yue mientras jalaba a Iruka de su manga poniendo cara de estreñida enojada (esta cara ., perdón no sabía cómo describir la cara esa) e inflando los cachetes- tranquila Yue en unos pocos minutos estaremos allá- dijo Iruka haciendo que la menor se relajara un poco, -pero ya quiero llegar- dijo la peli negra con una voz infantil, Iruka suspiro- está bien Yue ya tranquila, además yo te tengo que guiar a tu casa ya que no sabes donde esta- dijo el peli café –jejeje tienes razón, no conozco la aldea- dijo Yue con las manos tras la cabeza y una gotita de sudor en la nuco lo que provocó que Iruka se callera al estilo anime, Yue paso todo el camino admirando las cosas y preguntando que eran y para que servían como una niña chiquita (N/A: jajaja que estrés con su vida pobre Iruka .-.)Mientras que Iruka le respondía con amabilidad y una sonrisa (ya saben las que son como ^_^), pasaron todo el camino de esa forma hasta que llegaron a un apartamento de 6 pisos, -bien Yue esta será tu casa piso 6 apartamento b – dijo Iruka mientras que le entregaba las llaves a Yue, la cual abrió el departamento -¡GNIAL!- dijo la menor al entrar al departamento y recorrerlo viendo una cocina, un cuarto con closet y baño con una regadera, un baño individual y un sillón haciendo una "sala", -me alegro que te guste Yue ya que será tu hogar, si necesitasalgo ya sabes dónde está el hokage o puedes preguntarle a cualquier persona , toma esta es tu banda ninja de la aldea y este es tu porta kunais, a una cosa más ten dinero para lo que necesites y hay comida en el refrigerador y despensa Yue – dijo Iruka dándole las cosas y una cálida sonría – ne, gracias sensei- dijo Yue devolviéndole la sonrisa lo cual hico que Iruka se sonrojara un poco, Iruka desvió la mirada intentando dejar de estar sonrojado por el acto de la chica –n-no hay de que Yue, po-por cierto mañana pasare por ti a las 7:00 am para ir a la academia ninja y serás asignada a un equipo, creo que ya te lo explico el hokage-dijo Iruka al principio algo nervioso –hai, buenas noches sensei- dijo Yue mientras que Iruka desaparecía en una bola de humo, después de eso Yue serró la puerta y se fue a la cocina a hacerse algo para cenar –"me pregunto cómo será la academia ninja"- pensó la pelinegra mientras calentaba agua para hacerse un ramen instantáneo.

Mientras tanto en el sótano de la torre del hokage-jounins los he citado aquí para saber para saber si queda algún equipo son dos integrantes- pregunto el 3 hokage con una voz sería pero amable y potente(N/A: me recuerda a alguien) –negativo-dijeron todos los jounins al mismo tiempo –ya veo, cual es el equipo con el integrante más débil- volvió a preguntar el hokage, un jounin de pelo plateado con una máscara en el rostro y su banda ninja cubriendo su ojo izquierdo levanto la mano –yo ten…- pero antes de que pudiera concluir lo que estaba por decir una bola de humo apareció dejando ver a un joven de pelo café – ¿perdón interrumpo algo?- dijo Iruka con una sonrisita recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte del ninja de pelo plateado, -como iba diciendo antes de la interrupción ¬¬ , yo tengo al alumno más débil de todos- dijo este con un tono de aburrimiento – entiendo, tendrás otra alumna Kakashi – dijo el hokage dijo con un tono cerio, amable y potente, -¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto el peli plateado –Yue Arceus- respondió el hokage –"interesante"- pensó Kakashi al momento de que el hokage dio la orden de retirada y todos desaparecían en un abrir y serrar de ojos.

Al día siguiente Yue despertó se asomo a la ventana a ver el sol –"mmm son como las 6:25 aun tengo tiempo"´- pensó Yue mientras se metía a bañar, cuando acabo se seco el pelo se asomo a la ventana y pensó –rayos aun es muy temprano son las 6:35, en fin desayunare algo, haber si hay frutita- Yue pensaba mientras buscaba por toda la alacena su frutita( N/A: lo de la frutita me lo dijo una amiga, así es te estoy viendo a ti panda-cornia ¬3¬) –okey la encontré-dijo la chica mientras que agarraba una pera (N/A: pandi-cornia te estoy viendo a ti)y se disponía a comerla "TOC,TOC,TOC"( N/A:como dije el capitulo ante pasado no hay presupuesto para efectos sonoros) –buashe- dijo la chica mientras que hablaba comiendo su pera, cuando la puerta se abrió salió un Iruka algo confundido - ¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunto Iruka, Yue trago y dijo –pase jejeje estaba comiendo mi desayuno- dijo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Iruka –No se habla con la boca llena mocosa mal educada- dijo Iruka con una vena en la sien – jejee perdón, aun no me acostumbro a eso de los modales- dijo la chica con una sonrisa zorruna (N/A: algo así ^_^ jajaja ) - bien estas lista para ir a la academia Yue – dijo Iruka con una sonrisa (N/A: bipolar jajajaj ) -¡CLARO!, pero ya vámonos sensei – dijo la pelinegra arrastrando a Iruka del brazo –"esto se me hace familiar _Flash back:_ Yue arrastraba a Iruka por el pasillo principal de la torre del hokage para dirigirse a su casa –vamos Iruka-sensei quiero ver una casa, hace mucho que no veo una- dijo Yue mientras jalaba a Iruka de su manga poniendo caras e inflando los cachetes- tranquila Yue en unos pocos minutos estaremos allá- dijo Iruka haciendo que la menor se relajara un poco, -pero ya quiero llegar- dijo la peli negra con una voz infantil, Iruka suspiro- está bien Yue ya tranquila, además yo te tengo que guiar a tu casa ya que no sabes donde esta- dijo el peli café –jejeje tienes razón, no conozco la aldea- dijo Yue con las manos tras la cabeza y una gotita de sudor en la nuco lo que provocó que Iruka se callera al estilo anime. _Fin flash back._"- pensó el castaño con una gotita de sudor tipo anime en la nuca – Yue la academia queda para el otro lado- dijo el castaño –jejeje ya sabía solo… me llevaría usted por favor creo que si sigo así acabare en el desierto- dijo la menor con una sonrisa nerviosa – jajaja claro pequeña- dijo Iruka riéndose y revolviéndole el cabello.

Mientras tanto en la academia ninja en el salón de Iruka se observaban muchas chicas paliando por sentarse a un lado de un chico aparentemente de 11 años pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, una camiseta azul con un símbolo rojo y blanco en su espalda con forma de pokebola con colita( N/A: ni idea de que sea el símbolo uchiha jajaj perdón, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente), shorts blancos hasta las rodillas, tez blanca, una banda ninja en la frente y sandalias azules, -¡YO ME SENTARE CON SASUKE-KUN INOPUERCA- se escuchaba decir a una chica de pelo rosado, ojos color jade, con un vestido rojo con detalles blancos y debajo de este unos shorts negros, una banda ninja en la cabeza (como diadema) y sandalias azules – ¡SUEÑAS FRENTE DE MARQUESINA- le respondió una chica de cabello amarillo en una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, con los ojos azules, ropa color morada con la banda ninja de la hoja en la cintura y sandalias azules –" no entiendo que le ven al teme de Sasuke"- pensó un chico rubio, ojos azules , traje naranja, marcas como de bigotes de gato en las mejillas , una banda ninja en la cabeza y sandalias azules, -hm- fue lo único que dijo el peli-negro al ver que aquel chico rubio se subió sobre la mesa ( en la mesa caben 3 personas, están por líneas lll - representación grafica jeje, Sasuke estaba en una esquina ) de los ojos de ambos salieron rayitos de odio, el chico rubio resbalo y beso al chico de pelo negro (N/A: jajjaja tenía que ponerlo me mato de la risa esa parte bueno continuo) - ¡NARUTOOOO!- gritaron las chicas que anteriormente estaban peleando al ver la escena - ¡SE SUPONIA QUE YO LE IBA A DAR SU PRIMER BESO A SASUKE!- grito la chica de pelo rosa mientras que le salían llamas de los ojos -¡JA, CLARO QUE NO ESA SAERIA YO SAKURA!- grito la rubia -¡ NO INO ESA SERIA YO!- grito Sakura, -¡NOS LAS PAGARAS!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras que se lanzaban a pegarle a Naruto quien se estaba limpiando la boca y escupía al suelo por ese beso con Sasuke, unos minutos después entro una chica de pelo negro hasta terminar la espalda, ojos color ámbar y un extraño traje rojo seguida por Iruka.

**PDV: Naruto (emoción wiii)**

Estaba yo todo golpeado por la culpa de este teme de Sasuke,-"que asco no me puedo creer que me resbale y lo bese ton solo de recordarlo me dan ganas de vomitar"- pensé cuando de repente escucho que la puerta está por abrirse, me acomode muy rápido a un lado de mi Sakura la cual estaba a un lado del teme de Sasuke, al abrirse la puerta veo a la niña más linda del mundo, su cabello es de color negro hasta la cintura, sus ojos de un tono amarillo con café, vestía un traje algo raro de color rojo pero se veía bien y estaba descalza, cuando siento que mi cara ardía –"creo que me estoy sonrojado y ni siquiera me ha mirado, al pensar eso Yue desvió un poco su mirada asía Naruto y le sonrió un poco y volvió a desviar su mirada al frente -"rallos estoy más rojo que antes pero ella es tan bonita, Hm que raro no la vi en ni una vez en clase y tiene una banda de konoha atada en su cuello"- pensé mientras veía que se dirigía asía mi corazón latía a mil por segundo , me paso de largo y se sentó en la banca que seguía frente de mi la cual estaba sola, pude observar como todos y todas la miraban, incluso hasta el teme ese la observaban fijamente incluso algunos estaban sonrojados.

**PDV: Sasuke**

Estaba limpiando mi boca por el asqueroso incidente con el dobe de Naruto cuando escucho que la puerta se abre tras una lucha entre Ino y Sakura para ver quien se sienta junto a mi Sakura acabo sentándose a mi lado-"que molesto"- pensé, al abrirse la puerta todos se acomodaron en su lugar, y de la puerta entro una cica de unos 11-12 años máximo, pelo negro, ojos color ámbar, vestida de un traje rojo algo raro pero se veía bien en el, seguida de Iruka-sensei –"quien es ella, valla que es hermosa, un segundo soy un vengador n o puedo pensar en chicas , además seguro que caerá ante mis encantos y será una molesta fan"- me recordé a mi mismo mientras sonreía de lado, pero no pude evitar notar que desvió un poco la mirada del frente y creo que me sonrió –"ya callo"- , no pude notar que siguió su camino y acabar sentándose frente a mi mesa, fue inevitable y un leve sonrojo cruzo mis mejillas –"rayos"- pensé por el sonrojo, intente desviar la mirada pero no pude es simplemente hermosa

**PDV: Yue**

-¡al fin llegamos Iruka-sensei!- dije con entusiasmo, la verdad es que tengo mucha curiosidad por ver que es lo que hay dentro –HM, que raro huele a demonio- murmure –dijiste algo Yue- pregunto mi sensei – hm no, no dije nada-le dije en un tono más alto y con una sonrisa nerviosa -ben, Yue sígueme para ir al salón- me dijo Iruka a lo cual yo solo asentí y lo seguí, cada paso que daba el olor era más fuerte, avía una combinación de olores impresionante, olía a todo humanos, demonio, madera, metal, papel , tinta, grafito, olores artificiales muy dulces creo que se llamaban perfumes , mmm no eran ferumes , no si creo que si eran ferumes ^-^ al llegar a una puerta un poco más alta que Iruka y más ancha que él, todos esos olores eran más fuertes en especial el de demonio, espere a que pasara Iruka y luego yo pasaría –vamos Yue pasa, no tengas miedo pasa que yo te seguiré- dijo Iruka regalándome una de sus sonrisas, antes de abrir la puerta escuche una voz de una niña creo que de unos 11 u 12 años –me compre un nuevo perfume-, -"ooo si era perfume"- pensé mientras que trague grueso - tranquila Yue no pasara nada- dijo Iruka mientras revolvía mi cabello ligeramente, suspire – e-está bien- dije, me arme de valor , trague saliva y abrí la puerta lentamente y di un paso al frente, - "rayos los olores aquí adentro son más fuertes en especial el de perfume y demonio"- pensé mientras que desvié mi mirada y encontré el origen del olor a demonio, era un niño de pelo amarillo ojos azules marcas en las mejillas, traje naranja y la banda ninja en su frente, y sandalias azules, sonreí de medio lado –" valla tiene un gran corazón, ¿por qué todos usan zapatos aquí eso sí que es raro?"- pensé mientras me dirigía a una mesa que estaba vacíala cual estaba en frente del niño demonio el cual estaba mirándome junto con las demás personas, -"incomodooo"- pensé mientras me sentaba en el lugar vacío, ya sentada me dispuse a mirar por la ventana, -muy bien chicos antes de anunciar sus equipos quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera, quisieras pasar al frente por favor- dijo Iruka con una sonrisa como diciendo "no ah por que tener miedo" – te mato Iruka, te mato, mas te vale que duermas con un ojo abierto por que iré a tu casa en la noche y…"- no pude acabar de pensar por que sentía como las miradas de todos me acosaban, así que me pare en silencio con la mirada al frente y me dispuse a caminar a un lado de Iruka, - por qué no te presentas- me dijo Iruka, suspire de manera leve mientras que observaba como todos y todas me miraban con un sonrojo -"espero que no estén enfermos y se sientan bien, … mm un segundo cuando las personas se enferman la cara se les pone de otro tono de rojo, esto sí que es raro…"- trague un poco de saliva porque sinceramente no sé ni que está pasando – mi nombre es Yue Arceus, ser su nueva compañera- dije en un tono claro, calmado y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, -muy bien Yue ya pedes ir a sentarte-dijo Iruka con un tono de amabilidad a lo cual correspondi con una sonrisa y me fui a sentar viendo como todos se ponian mas rojos que antes

PDV:Naruto

-"es tan hermosa"- pensé mientras la seguía observando e intentaba calmar mi sonrojo.

PDV: Sakura

-"si esa tonta cree que puede venir a quitarme a mi Sasuke está muy equivocada"- dijo mi inner -"concuerdo contigo "- le respondí pensando

PDV: Sasuke

-"valla parece alguien interesante, espero que sea fuerte- pensé mientras sonreía de lado y calmaba mi sonrojo

PDV: yo (la escritora):

Cuando Yue se fue a su asiento desvió su mirada asía la ventana ignorando las miradas de los demás ,-a partir de hoy todos son ninjas, para llegar a este punto todos debieron pasar muchas pruebas difíciles y algunos retos, pero esto no es nada, lo que viene será mucho más difícil, ahora solo son genin, el primer nivel ninja, todos los genin serán agrupados en quipos de tres integrantes a excepción de un qué será de 4 genins por petición del hokage , estos equipos serán encabezados por un jounin, ósea un ninja de élite- dijo Iruka con un tono cerio -Yue- dijo el sensei, ella desvió la mirada hacia Iruka - ¿si sensei?- pregunto esta en un tono sereno -anunciare los equipos y una vez que lo allá hecho, diré a que equipo serás asignada- dijo Iruka en el mismo tono que antes, Yue puso una sonrisa de confianza que indicaba emoción - me párese perfecto Iruka- sensei- dijo esta en un tono de confianza.

PDV: Ino

-"grupos d integrantes-pensé y luego dije- alguien estará en el equipo de Sasuke me pregunto quién será Sakura- le comente a la peli rosa con un tono burlón -no tengo idea- me respondió con un tono de aparente enojo

PDV: Sakura

(Inner)- shaaa voy a estar en el equipo de Sasuke así que aléjate de el bruja- dijo mi inner con enojo y rodeada por fuego

PDV: Sasuke

-Hmp- dije con sorpresa -"equipos de tres eso hará que me alenté"- pensé

PDV:Naruto

-"yo quiero estar con Sakura y con Yue, hm bueno no me importa mientras no me toque con Sasuke"- pensé.

PDV: Yue

- "muy bien papá estoy a un paso más cerca de volver contigo"-pensé mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, -"espero que me toque un equipo con integrantes fuertes, lograre aprender muchas técnicas y seré la mejor dragon slayer "- pensé mientras que miraba por la ventana y apretaba con una mano el collar que me dio mi padre y con la otra apoyaba mi cabeza.

PDV: escritora

-queremos que cada equipo este balanceado en fuerza y habilidades, en eso nos basamos para seleccionar , ahora anunciare a los equipos- dijo Iruka mientras decía los equipos, en ese tiempo Yue no puso atención hasta que Iruka dio a conocer el equipo 6, -equipo 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno...- dijo Iruka siendo interrumpido por un Naruto que festejaba y una Sakura deprimida, a Yue le causo mucha gracia la escena y río por lo bajo -"al parecer el nombre del chico es Naruto y la otra es Sakura"- pensó la peli negra - y Sasuke Uhiha- dijo el castaño, ahora la escena era al revés Sakura festejaba y Naruto se lamentaba, Yue volvió a reír por lo bajo -"valla estas personas están locas, creo que me agradaran jajaja"- pensó la peli negra - equipo 8: Hinata Hiuga- dijo el castaño -si señor- le respondió una chica de pelo azul fuerte corto, ojos a perlados, una chamarra beige y la banda ninja atada en su cuello, Yue volteo a verla -"valla parece agradable"-pensó la peli negra -Kiba Inozuka- dijo el sensei, un chico con ojos negros, chaqueta gris y marcas rojas río por lo bajo, Yue volteo a verlo y pensó -Hm interesante, tiene un perro escondido en la chaqueta y no se han dado cuenta, a de ser muy hábil- mientras que mostraba una sonrisa imperceptible -Shino Aburame- continuo el sensei, - si- fue lo único que respondió el chico que bestia una chaqueta que le tapaba el rostro y unos lentes negros, el chico tenía el cabello café y la banda de konoha en su cabeza, Yue dirijo su mirada hacia el -"valla forma de utilizar su chakra"- pensó la Yue al ver lo que tenía el chico en su interior (N/A: no se si se dieron cuenta pero Yue puede saber la presencia de cosas, animales , o personas, luego les explico porque muajajajaja los dejare con la duda que malota soy, bueno los dejo de hartar y continuo) - ahora equipo 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara- dijo el sensei siendo interrumpido -¡Noo!- exclamo una rubia -ash que problematico- dijo un chico de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta, ojos negros, camisa gris con un chaleco ensima de esta y la banda de konoha amarrada uno de sus brazos, -así que Ino y Shikamaru, interesante- penso Yue mientras dirigía su mirada a ellos dos que estaban sentados hasta amero arriba y volvía mirar al frente -y Choji Akimichi- dijo Iruka mientras que Ino se deprimía mas y un chico comiendo unas papitas de cabello marrón, una camisa con un chaleco verde enésima, una bufanda y un sombrero con el símbolo de la hoja asentía -valla en este salón hay varias personas interesantes- dijo Yue en un murmullo inaudible -esos son los equipos, ahora ...- pero antes de que acabara cierto rubiesito lo interrumpió con un tono de persona enfadada -¡Iruka-sensei que tiene que hacer un gran ninja como yo en un equipo con un hígado como Sasuke!- -Naruto, Sasuke tuvo el mejor promedio de graduación de todos, Naruto tu eres el peor de todos, para hacer un equipo balanceado pusimos al mejor estudiante con el peor- dijo Iruka con una vena en la sien, se podían escuchar barias risas de parte de los estudiantes, en cambio Yue solo se giro hacia Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa - interesante combinación- dijo la azabache en murmullo con una pequeña sonrisa lo que causo que todos los que la veían se sonrojaran, ósea todas las personas del salón se sonrojaron un poco, Yue volvió a girarse al frente -como iba diciendo ahora Yue tu equipo será el equipo 7- dijo Iruka viendo a la mencionada con una sonrisa -"genial "- pensó Yue mientras una sonrisa cruzaba por su cara y la de Naruto, Sasuke puso una sonrisa de medio lado y Sakura estaba embobada viendo a Sasuke

-conocerán a su líder de equipo después del almuerzo en este mismo salón pueden retirarse todos menos tu Yue- dijo Iruka con un tono cerio, una vez que se fueron todos menos Yue, - toma Yue te compre tu almuerzo seguro que no trajiste verdad- dijo el castaño entregándole un paquete a la menor con dangos - ¡gracias sensei! Pero umm etto como se llaman estas cosas de colores- dijo la menor observando la comida -su nombre son dangos, ahora sal y ve a recorrer la aldea, regresa 20 minutos para conoce a tu líder de equipo - dijo el maestro con su típica sonrisa-hai- le respondió la menor con una sonrisa mientras salía del aula

Mientras en el patio de la escuela -Sasuke donde estas - se escuchaba preguntar a un peli rosa en el patio de la escuela -¿a dónde se abra ido corriendo tan rápido? - dijo la misma chica suspirando -"creí que por estar en el mismo equipo comeríamos el almuerzo juntos y nos conoceríamos mejor"- pensó la chica - ¡Hola Sakura!- se escucho decir a un niño rubio que estaba llegando al mimo lugar que la peli rosa -¡creo que por estar los dos en el mismo equipo comeríamos juntos y nos cono seríamos mejor!- dijo con entusiasmo el rubio -¿por qué comería el almuerzo contigo? ¿Cómo pudo eso siquiera cruzar tu mente?- dijo una Sakura enojada (N/A: pobre Naruto T-T) - pero estamos en el mismo equipo así que creí...- dijo el pobre de Naruto cieno interrumpido por una Sakura fastidiada -Naruto eres tan fastidioso- al acabar de decir eso Sakura se da la vuelta y empieza a buscar a Sasuke, -pero, pero- dijo Naruto mientras que Sakura se alejaba cada vez mas de él. Naruto se encontraba en el techo de la academia – "hm que molesto, me toca en el mismo equipo de Sakura y también le toca a Sasuke, tal vez incuso a Yue le gusta el teme"- pensó Naruto mientras lanzaba un suspiro –debe haber una manera de sobre llevarlo- dijo un Naruto con una aura depresiva –Hmp- fue lo que dijo el rubio al ver a Sasuke dentro de un salón comiendo su almuerzo, -lo tengo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa diabólica.

**PDV: Shikamaru**

-haber estamos en el mismo equipo, tendrán que seguir mis órdenes solo así funcionara esto- dijo la molesta de mi compañera Ino mientras que yo solo comía mi almuerzo junto con Choji –si, si- dije con fastidio –"solo asi funcionara por que se pondrá histérica si no lo hacemos"- pensé con mucho fastidio, -Hm- dije al ver a Naruto intentar entrar por una ventana a una habitación de la academia en la cual estaba Sasuke , -Naruto- dije yo, cuando dije eso Ino y Choji voltearon a ver lo que pasaba

_continuaraaaaaa_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holaaaaa gente ya los extrañaba perdón por no subi capitulo pero e estado muuuuuy ocupada gracias por sus sugerencias y por comentra porfavor comenten y síganme para tener noticias del fanfic los AMOOOOOO y ya no les quito su tiempo jejeje :3**_

**-UN NUEVO SENSEI Y LA CITA CON NARUTO**

PDV: Shikamaru

-haber estamos en el mismo equipo, tendrán que seguir mis ordenes solo así funcionara esto- dijo la molesta de mi compañera Ino mientras que yo solo comía mi almuerzo junto con Choji

-si, si- dije con fastidio

-"solo así funcionara por que te pondrás histérica si no lo hacemos"- pensé con mucho fastidio.

-Hmp- dije al ver a Naruto intentando entrar por una ventana a una habitación la academia en la cual estaba Sasuke.

-Naruto- dije yo lo suficientemente alto lo cual hizo que Ino y Choji voltearan a ver lo que pasaba, después de que ellos voltearon Naruto salto hacia la ventana cayendo encima de Sasuke lo que hizo que se serrara la ventana por la cual veía la escena se escucho una gran pelea

-¡Naruto si le haces un rasguño a Sasuke serás mi enemigo para siempre- dijo Ino con un tono molesta

-"pero que fastidio"- pensé mientras escuchaba y veía hacia la ventana por si algo mas pasaba, cuando dejo de escuchar ruidos veo que Sasuke sale de la ventana

-increíble venció a Naruto sin una sola gota de sudor- dije con asombro por la escena

-que esperabas, Naruto contra mi chico Sasuke no hay competencia- dijo Ino en un tono de orgullo.

PDV: yop (escritora)

Cerca de la entrada de la aldea se podía observar a una peli rosa comiendo su almuerzo

-" bueno no es que allá mucha prisa, estaré en el mismo grupo que Sasuke un buen rato, pero aun así, como pude aver pensado que le gusto, aceptemos lo estoy escuálida y pequeña a excepción de mi frentesota, por que nací con esta frentesota"- pensaba esta triste por lo que pensó mientras acababa de comer,

-Hm?- dijo Sakura al percatarse de alguien parado a unos metros frente a ella

-"Sasuke esta viéndome justo a mi, esa mirada en sus ojos KYAAAAA"- pensó Sakura con un sonrojo en su cara

-Sakura tu frente es tan amplia y encantadora que me dan ganas de darle un beso - dijo Sasuke mientras que a Sakura se ponía cada vez mas roja

-(inner sakura) cachiinh (N/A: ya saben ese ruidito que ase la inner de Sakura que es como el sonido de una caja registradora pero con la boca) esta fantasía es real- dijo esta lanzando golpes en el aire,

-solo bromeaba ese es el tipo de tonterías que Naruto diría- dijo el azabache sentándose en la misma banca donde Sakura está, la cual esta deprimida por el ultimo comentario de Sasuke

-quisiera preguntarte algo, Naruto ¿que piensas de el?- continuo el azabache,

- Naruto, el sabe sobre mis sentimientos y aun así interfiere, el disfruta el interferir y hacerme sentir mal, Naruto el no entiende una sola cosa sobre mi, es tan fastidioso, lo único que deseo es que me aceptes Sasuke- dijo Sakura acercándose a los labios de Sasuke.

Mientras tanto en el mismo lugar donde el equipo 10 avía comido, minutos después el equipo de Ino ya se avía marchado de donde estaban pero en el salón donde Sasuke fue atacado por Naruto se podía apreciar a ... ¡Un Sasuke amarrado! (N/A: pero como es un misterio... Na mentira ustedes ya saben por que pero aun así lo pondré)

PDV: Sasuke

-" rayos baje mi defensa"- pensé mientras trataba de desatarme

FLASH BACK

Ai estaba yo con un Naruto atrapado con cuerdas y la boca con cinta

-"pero que rayos le pasa a este idiota"- pensé mientras Puuuf (efecto sonorooo wiiii ya saben ese que suena cuando alguien ase un jutsu y sale humo) Naruto desapareció remplazado por un tronco mientras 10 Narutos me saltaban encima

FIN FLASH BACK

-"en clase no puede hacer ni una replica, nunca creí que pudiera combinar el jutsu de remplazo con el de clones de sombras"- seguí pensando mientras seguía intentando desatarme ya que me encontraba en la misma situación que Naruto hace unos minutos.

PDV: Yue

-¡Cielos este lugar es enorme!- dije en un tono de felicidad con estrellitas en los ojos, ruuuuuuaaaaggg (efecto sonoro jejejej es el ruido de el estómago de Yue, no a comido nada )

-valla tengo hambre supongo que comeré lo que Iruka me dio- dije mientras me subía a una rama de un árbol de un solo salto

- este párese un buen lugar para comer- dije con baba saliendo de mi boca al oler los dangons que Iruka me dio

-"KYAAA huelen hermoso ya quiero probar uno"- pensé mientras que cogía uno y lo metía a mi boca, en menos de 7 minutos termine los 2 dangons que me dieron, - " hummm tengo curiosidad sobre ese chico con olor a demonio, será mejor que lo valla a buscar"- pensé poniéndome de pie y saltando de la rama

PDV: la magnifica e increíble autora

Sakura se acercaba cada vez mas a los labios de "Sasuke", cuando sus labios estuvieron a unos centímetros de distancia 'grooooooraaag ' le rugió el estomago a "Sasuke" en señal de que le dolía -" aaaagg mi estomago que mal momento"- pensó el falso Sasuke mientras corría,

- hoye pero que sucede ?- dijo Sakura al darse cuenta de que "Sasuke" estaba corriendo

-¡ vuelvo enseguida ! - fue lo único que logro decir "Sasuke"

- humm tal vez necesita tiempo para estar listo- dijo la oji jade en u tono pícaro.

Ya en el baño puuuf ( N/A: nuve de humo jajajajja me encantan mis efectos sonoro)

-Estuvo tan cerca, me duele tanto el estomago que casi pierdo el control del jutsu- dijo cierto chico rubio

-"por que tenia que pasar en ese momento, justo cuando, aaaggg, y ella piensa que yo soy un fastidioso, me transformo en Sasuke, logro acercarme a Sakura y luego me sale con esto"- pensó Naruto mientras hacia sus... Asuntos

-¡ya se que tengo que hacer!, are que Sasuke actúe tan fastidioso que ni Sakura ni Yue se le acercaran, Yue es tan linda"- dijo Naruto mientras seguía en el baño ideando su "plan".

Mientras tanto con Sasuke quien ya se avía liberado buscaba a Naruto por toda konoha, el estaba pasando por el lugar done estaba Sakura

-¡SASUKE ! Volviste- dijo Sakura con un sonrojo en su cara mientras que saltaba de la emoción, -¡¿ya estas listo?!,ósea mental mente preparado por que yo si y tengo muchas ganas - dijo la misma peli rosa con la misma actitud mientras que Sasuke solo la pasaba de largo

-¿Donde esta Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke con un tono cerio y enojado

- ! Hay esta cambiando el tema de nuevo, como sea Naruto solo quiere pelar contigo, sabes por que es tan fastidioso por que no creció bien el no tubo padre ni madre, nadie que le enseñara lo que esta bien o mal, piénsalo el solo hace lo que le viene a la mente...- dijo Sakura con un tono de superioridad haciendo que Sasuke solo la viera con odio y asco.

-piénsalo- continuo ablando Sakura- si yo hiciera las cosas como Naruto, olvídalo mis padres se volverían locos, yo estaría en serios problemas, por supuesto que no lo hago, pero si no tuvieras padres como lo sabrías, el es tan egoísta y berrinchudo, esta tan solo...- dijo siendo interrumpida por Sasuke

-solo, desolado- dijo este en un tono serio y con enojo

-hum?- pregunto inocente la Haruno

-no hablo de las reprimendas de tus padres, no tienes ideas lo que se significa estar solo- dijo el azabache en un tono seco

-¿por que me estas diciendo esto Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura en un tono preocupado

-¡por que tu eres fastidiosa!- dijo el azabache subiendo el tono de su voz haciendo que la Haruno se quedara sorprendida, para luego retirarse sin notar la presencia de cierta peli negra.

-así que el chico rubio también esta solo - dijo para si misma Yue mientras seguía en lo que estaba, buscar a Naruto

-vamos Naruto donde te as metido... ¡Ooo ya te senti!- dijo esta en un tono mas alto saliendo disparada hacia la academia.

Mientras tanto Naruto seguía en el baño.

-Hm pero que buen plan de acción, pero que estoy haciendo aquí sentado, debo darme prisa espero que Sakura siga esperando- dijo el rubio mientras acababa de hacer sus cosas y salía corriendo del baño

-pero que, Sasuke que estas haciendo aquí como te escapaste- dijo el rubio al toparse con Sasuke

-use el jutsu de escape, ni sude, es una técnica muy básica- dijo el azabache con aires de superioridad, -¿por que lo hiciste, transformarte en mi ?continuo el Uchiha

-creí que seria divertido intentar mis movimientos en ti por eso lo hice- dijo Naruto haciendo el jutsu clones de sombras, lo cual hico que aparecieran 5 Narutos que saltaron para atacar a Sasuke.(N/A: pero como tardan 5 minutos flotando le dieron tiempo a Sasuke de decir algo)

-¡la misma técnica de nuevo!- dijo Sasuke mientras retrocedía un poco

-¡esta vez si veras lo que en verdad puedo hacer!-grito un clon de Naruto

-¡ Ya veras te venceré muy rápido!- grito otro clon de sombras

-¡entonces tendrás que admitir que soy el mejor!- dijo otro clon, pero cuando estuvieron apunto de atacar a Sasuke "groooooooaaag" ( N/A: ya saben el sonidito que hace su panza) la panza de Naruto sonó lo que hico que los clones cayeran al suelo empezando una "batalla" para ver quien usaba el baño

-que patético- dijo Sasuke mientras se daba la vuelta topando se con la chica de traje rojo, fue inevitable pero un sonrojo cursó su cara

PDV: Sasuke

-"mierda estoy sonrojado"- pensé mientras veía como la chica de ojos ámbar admiraba el pasillo

-hollé, ¿has visto a un chico de pelo amarillo y taje naranja?- pregunto la chica con un tono calmado y una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hm,¿ para que lo quieres?- dije tratando de controlar mi sonrojo

-"para que querrá a Naruto"-pensé mientras seguía controlando mi rubor

PDV:Yue

-" genial y ahora que le digo, a es por que huele a demonio y quiero preguntar que si planea matarme o algo por el estilo, mmm creo que si le digo eso lo traumatizo..."- pensé con una gotita de sudor en la nuca

-sigo esperando una respuesta- dijo el chico

-"rayos que demonios le digo... Ya se wiii que gran idea"- pensé con una sonrrisa en mi rostro

- veras creo que estoy en su mismo equipo y necesito que me presente al resto- dije con una sonrisa

-"woow las personas de aquí son raras se ponen como tomates cuando alguien les habla, tal vez es una especie de ninjutsu de camuflaje, ¡GENIAL LO QUIERO APRENDER! Tal vez mi sensei me lo enseñe"- pensé mientras buscaba con la mirada al chico

-Ya veo- dijo el chico de pelo negro

-a por cierto me llamo Arceus Yue, dime Yue si gustas ^-^- dije con una sonrisa

-Hm, si, yo soy Uchiha Sasuke- dijo el tipejo ese en un tono serio

-¡oooo estamos en el mismo equipo! Genial espero ser grandes amigos- dije con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro

-Hm, claro como tu digas- dijo el en un tono serio mientras desviaba la mirada con su jutsu activado (N/A: en otras palabras: sonrojado)

-"que engreído, jaja bueno me caria mejor una vez que lo conozca mejor"-

-una cosa mas Sasuke, como se llama el chico rubio y ¿quien es el otro compañero?- pregunte inclinando levemente mi rostro

-"valla su jutsu se vuelve mucho mas potente esta al rojo vivo, me pregunto para que servirá, no percibo chakra de su rostro, ooo ya se lo esta ocultando, ooo siii soy tan lista jejej "- pensé con llamas en los ojos sin que el lo notara

-Hm el nobre del rubio es Usumaki Naruto y la otra compañera es Haruno Sakura - dijo el volteando por que al parecer alguien avía salido de una puerta

-"valla el chico con aroma a demonio"- pensé mientras me acercaba a el, el solo activo el ninjutsu de camuflaje y viéndome directamente a los ojos

-Hola- dije con una gran sonrisa, pude sentir como el tal Sasuki o algo así solo nos miraba

-H-Hola- dijo el chico demonio (N/A: habla de Naruto como si ella no fuera híbrida ja )

-mi nombre es Arceus Yue y tu eres Usumaki Naruto no?- le pregunte inclinando un poco mi cabeza y con una media sonrisa, lo unico que hice fue que el y Sasune se pusieran mas rojos

-"el nombre del chico peli negro era Sasune, Sasuki o Sasuke, hmmm si creo que era Sasuki"-pensé con mi sonrisa y una mano en la barbilla mientras esperaba la respuesta del rubio

-s-si- dijo el con una sonrisa, valla las cosas ya no son tan incomodas

-bueno seremos compañeros de equipo, ay algo que quiero preguntarte pero será en otro momento, que te parece si salimos a cenar hoy? yo invito pero tu elige el lugar- dije con un tono animado y una sonrisa mientras lo veía a los ojos

-¡Enserio! Gracias Yue-chan - dijo con estrellitas en los ojos y baba saliendo de su boca

-claro será un placer- rei por lo bajo por la actitud del chico

-"hm por lo que se ve y su aura no es mala persona- pensé mientras un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al voltear hacia donde estaba sasuki, el cual le dedicaba una mirada acecina a Naruto, el cual hacia lo mismo, yo solo me les quede viendo con una gotita anime en la nuca.

-"hm siento que la chica peli rosa se acerca"-pensé mientras sentía sus pisadas y olía su perfume de olor artificial

Pude notar como mas personas se aceraban al salón de Iruka

-"supongo que ya pasaron los 20 minutos que dijo Iruka"- pensé mientras dejaba a los dos chicos y me disponía a entrar al salón de Iruka.

Una vez ahí me senté donde lo avía echo anteriormente, solo que eta vez una bola de chicos se estaba peliando por ver quien se sentaba a mi lado

-oigan si quieren sentarse aquí solo tenían que decirlo y me iba tranquilos- dije con una gota de sudor en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡NO TE VALLAS!- gritaron en coro todos esos chicos

-"pero que raros son"- pensé (N/A: imagínenla con una cara algo así jajaj •-•, me encantan mis descripciones gráficas)

- esta bien tranquilos lo-lo podemos solucionar- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa y mi voz algo cortada

-claro que lo podemos arreglar ella se sentara con nosotros-dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas

-asi es perdedores, así que no fastidien- continuo otra voz pero mas grave que la anterior igualmente conocida

-hm- dije mientras volteaba hacia la voz y efectivamente era Naruto y Sasuke

-"pero que mierda cuando llegaron, no los sentí ni los olfatee"- pensé mientras veía mis pies y tenían unas sandalias ninjas y luego voltee a ver a mi nariz y tenia unas pinzas

-"pero que mierda, quien me puso esto, con razón no sentía las vibraciones de la tierra ni olí nada"-pensé con cara de asombro (N/A: perdón Yue pero quería que te asombraras jejej ya no lo vuelvo a hacer :$ Yue: más te vale enserio me asuste ~) me quite esas cosas y dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta

-"valla ya te estabas tardando"- pensé mientras que un joven de cabello marrón pasaba por la puerta

-Yue el hokage quiere verte, apresuraste para que puedas conocer a tu nuevo sensei- dijo el castaño con su típica sonrisa

-si Iruka-sensei- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras me paraba y salía del salón, pude observar como todos se quedaban con una cara de desilusionados.

PDV: la sensual escritora wiiii

Yue ya estaba en la torre del hokage "TOC,TOC,TOC" se escuchaba la puerta de la oficina del hokage

-adelante- dijo un hombre con una barba beige del otro lado de la puerta, de ella salió Yue con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

- ¡ojii-san!(eso significa abuelo) ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS ME HAS SALVADO DE UNA PELEA POR UN ASIENTO!- dijo o mas bien grito la menor con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos con estrellitas al estilo anime

-¿que?- pregunto un hokage muy confundido por lo que dijo la chica

-jeje olvídelo jii-san, ¿por cierto para que quería verme?- pregunto Yue inclinando un poco la cabesa haciéndose ver mas tierna

-quería ver que tal te as adaptado a la aldea y como te a parecido esta, a y si has echo algún amigo- dijo el Sarutobi

-me parece genial la aldea es muy hermosa, ya conocí a 2 chicos de mi equipo y me cayeron bien, supongo, y me e adaptado bien ay una o dos cosas que no entiendo bien que es ¿por que cuando le hablo a una persona activa una especie de ninjutsu que hace que su cara se ponga roja, para que sirve ese ninjutsu , me lo enseñaria por favor?- dijo Yue con un tono tranquilo y una sonrisa en su rostro

-un ninjutsu? jajajaj pequeña estas muy equivocada, a eso se le llama rubor y pasa cuando alguien esta nervioso,o por que tiene vergüenza- dijo el hokage con una pequeña

-jeje entiendo pero ¿por que los pongo nerviosos o por que pasan por vergüenza cuando les hablo?-pregunto la chica con la cabeza baja

-no lo se todos tienen distintas razones, tal vez algún día te las digan pero si eso no ocurre no cambies nunca por los demás pequeña-dijo el hokage en un tono amable y con una sonrisa

-entiendo muchas gracias-dijo Yue con una pequeña sonrisa de lado -algo mas ojii-san...- y así se la pasaron ablando el hokage y Yue.

Después de un rato Yue estaba de regreso a la academia "TOC,TOC,TOC"

-adelante- dijo Iruka del otro lado de la puerta

-gracias sensei- dijo Yue adentrando al salón, -"valla ya la mitad de los estudiantes ya conocieron a su sensei"- pensó la peli negra

Yue se sentó enfrente de sus compañeros de equipo en una banca vacía, ella solo se giro les dedico una sonrisa y se regreso a mirar al frente

PDV: Naruto

Balla es mas linda que Sakura ya se por que me sonrojo cada vez que la veo o pienso en ella, es tan linda, que suerte que me toco en su equipo y para mejorar hoy voy a cenar con ella- pense con mi mirada fija en ella y un sonrojo

-"valla el teme de Sasuke también la esta mirando"- pensé mientras lo miraba con odio, el teme desvió su mirada hacia mi y me miro con desprecio, Sakura quien estaba sentada del otro lado de sasuke mirándolo toda embobada, me causa repugnancia.

PDV:Sasuke

-"de que querrá hablar Yue con ese dobe, me pregunto de que quiso hablar el hokage con ella que debió de ser tan urgente para llamarla en su orientación, sera mejor que la siga igual y habla de eso con Naruto"- pensaba mientras desviaba mi vista de Yue a Naruto, el también me estaba viendo

-"que rabia me causa ese dobe, por que Yue lo abra invitado a cenar, porque me interesa eso y por que me enfurece solo pensarlo"- pense mientras vovia a desviar mi mirada al frente apretando los puños

PDV: la tuna (jejeje es un apodo que unas amigas me dieron pero soy yo la escritora)

El tiempo paso y solo quedo el equipo 7 en el salón, Yue se encontraba en otro asiento viendo a la ventana, Sasuke estaba en una banca sentado en el medio pensando, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa que estaba a un lado de la que Sasuke estaba y Naruto bueno el estaba muy inquieto asomado por la puerta a ver si se veía su sensei

-Naruto mejor siéntate- le dijo una Sakura fastidiada por la conducta de su compañero

-¡como es posible que nuestro maestro sea el único que llegué tarde, estoy listo deberás!, los otros grupos ya conocieron a sus maestros y ya tuvieron alguna aventura o algo así, incluso Iruka-sensei también fue- dijo Naruto mientras metía su cabeza al salón

-ya lo sabemos, oye que estas asiendo- dijo Sakura al ver a Naruto parado en un banquillo poniendo un borrador en la puerta, Yue solo desvío la mirada para ver que hacia Naruto

-Naruto ¿que haces?- pregunto una muy calmada y sonriente Yue lo cual llamo la atención de los tres y el inminente sonrojo de 2 de ellos

-es una estupidez de Naruto dejalo se callo cuando nació- dijo Sakura lo cual provoco que Yue riera por lo bajo haciéndose ver mas linda y que Naruto sonrojara al igual que Sasuke

-"rayos tengo que aprender a controlar eso"- pensaron los dos chicos del equipo

-¡eso se saca por llegar tarde!¡sorpresa!- dijo Naruto muy animado saltando del banquillo

-estas buscando problemas sabes que no deberías hacer eso- dijo Sakura con los brazos en la cintura -(inner Sakura)¡SHAAA!adoro esas cosas-

-Hm nuestro maestro es un jounin un ninja de elite ¿crees que caerá con eso?- dijo un Sasuke muy fastidiado

-si Sasuke tiene razón crees que caerá con eso- dijo Sakura apoyando como siempre a Sasuke

-Hm yo si creo que caerá, o al menos seria muy divertido de ver- dijo Yue con una sonrisa de lado poniendo toda su atención a la puerta

Una mano se asomo por la puerta cuando derepente "POC" se escucho al borrador golpear la cabeza de un ninja de pelo plateado, una mascara que le cubría el rostro y la banda de konoha que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo,

-le di, callo redondito- dijo Naruto entre carcajadas

-lo siento sensei, le dije que no lo hiciera pero el nunca escucha, yo jamas aria una cosa como esa- dijo Sakura apenada -(inner de Sakura) dio en el blanco- dijo mientras enseñaba sus puños con un dedo pulgar levantado

-"pues si callo en ese truco barato realmente ese sujeto es un jounin"- pensó el Uchiha en su posición habitual

-valla- dijo Yue en un murmullo inaudible riendo por lo bajo

El sujeto de pelo plateado agarro el borrador del piso y lo acomodo en su lugar

-veamos como se los planteo-dijo el peli plateado agarrando se la barbilla "pensando" -la primera impresión que este grupo me da es que... Son una bola de idiotas-concluyo el peli plateado mientras todos los estudiantes incluida Yue se deprimían al estilo anime por el comentario de su maestro.

Después de eso, todos subieron al techo de la academia donde se sentaron en el suelo a excepción el sensei quien se sentó en una baranda , el orden estaba así: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y un poco mas aislada Yue.

-muy bien por que no se presentan de uno a uno- dijo el maestro con una voz que mostraba flojera

-presentarnos y ¿que se supone que debamos decir?- pregunto Sakura

-ammm no lo se lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos, cosas así- dijo el pelo plata con el mismo tono

-por que no nos lo dice primero usted digo dígalo primero usted para saber que decir- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y un tono de voz feliz

-yo, yo soy Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan... No no tengo ganas de decirles eso-

-Hm - dijeron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo

-"este sujeto es extraño pero luse muy fuerte, wiiiii ya quiero empezar"- pensó Yue con una mirada decidida hacia Kakashi

- mis sueños para el futuro... Nunca avía pensado en eso y en cuanto mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos pasatiempos-finalizo Kakashi

-eso fue totalmente inútil, lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre- dijo Sakura con una voz enojada recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Naruto y de Yue

- veamos tu el de traje naranja tu primero- dijo Hatake con mas ánimos

- ¡de veras yo soy Naruto Usumaki!, me gusta la ramen instantánea en tazón, realmente me gusta la ramen e Iruka-sensei me lleva al puesto de fideos ichiraku, odio los 3 minutos que tengo que esperar desde que viertes el agua en el tazón de ramen, mi pasatiempo es comer diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos y mi sueño para el futuro es ¡convertirme en el mejor hokage! Entonses toda la aldea dejara de despreciarme y comenzara a tratarme como si yo fuera alguien- dijo Naruto o mas bien grito Naruto mientras acomodaba su banda ninja que estaba en su frente

-"valla a crecido de una manera interesante"- pensó Hatake

-"ya se a donde vamos a ir esta noche Naruto, mas te vale que sepa bien o de lo contrario tendré que comer otra cosa, mmmm si creo que eso seria muy raro y lo asustaría al igual que al dueño del puesto, supongo que aquí no acostumbran a comer fuego u otros elementos"- pensó una Yue muy distraída que veía al cielo

-hm muy bien siguiente- ordeno kakashi

-yo soy Sakura Haruno- dijo la peli rosa - lo que me gusta es..., el niño que me gusta es...- sakura desia cada cosa volteando a ver a Sasuke, Sakura tenia toda la atención de todos menos de Sasuke quien solo miraba al vacío -mi pasatiempo es..., mi sueño para el futuro es...- continuo la peli rosa diciendo lo ultimo muy emocionada

-Y... Que es lo que te disgusta- pregunto el peli plateado

-¡NARUTO!- grito esta haciendo que el rubio se deprimiera y que la azabache riera para sus adentros por lo gracioso que se veía la escena

-"las chicas como ella están mas interesadas en los jóvenes que en su entrenamiento ninja- pensó el sensei con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-muy bien el que sigue tu el del medio-

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular-dijo el azabache en un tono seco- lo que yo tengo no es un sueño por que va a convertirse en realidad, voy a restablecer mi clan- continuo este dirigiendo su mirada a cierta chica de cabello negro, la cual lo estaba observando, y volvió a desviar su mirada después de un par de segundos - y a destruir a alguien en especifico- finalizo este

-"yo solo espero que no hable de mi"-pensó Naruto mientras un escalofrío recorrió su espalda

-"Sasuke es ¡TAN SEXY!"-pensó Sakura mirando al azabache con admiración

-"hm tal como lo pensé, que raro por un segundo creí ver que desvió su mirada a la chica de pelo negro al decir restablecer su clan"-pensó Kakashi -muy bien por ultimo-dijo el peli plateado

Yue soltó un suspiro -"ya es tiempo"- pensó esta mientras que hablaba -Mi nombre es Yue Arceus, lo que me gusta es entrenar, tocar la oucarina y estar con mi mejor amigo Kiiro, lo que no me gusta es son las personas hipócritas y que me subestimen, mi sueño para el futuro es cumplir mi promesa y se que lo are- dijo Yue con una mirada decidida y una sonrisa de lado - y mis pasatiempos son mmm supongo que estar con Kiiro y practicar- completo Yue mientras que daba un leve suspiro

-"que genial es Yue, pero a todo esto quien es Kiiro "- pensó Naruto mientras que se ponía una mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba

-"valla creo que la jusge mal, por otro lado si esta interesada en mi Sasuke la asesino"- pensó Sakura con llamas en los ojos

-"hm ¿promesa?, ¿Kiiro?"- pensó Sasuke mientras miraba a Yue

-"interesante"- pensó Kakashi y luego dijo -bien cada uno de ustedes es único y tiene sus propias ideas, tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana- dijo el sensei con una voz de aburrimiento

-siiii, que clase de misión vamos a tener- dijo naruto con una voz muy emocionada

-una misión que tendremos que hacer los cinco juntos-dijo el pelo plateado con la misma voz que antes

-¡que, que, que!-dijo un Naruto muy desesperado por saber

-un ejercicio de supervivencia- dijo el maestro con un tono de flojera e indiferencia

-hm, ejercicio de supervivencia-dijo un Naruto confundido

-yo creí que supuestamente tendríamos una misión real, no mas practicas, nosotros ya hicimos esas cosas en la academia, es por eso que estamos aquí- dijo Sakura fastidiada y enojada

- esto no es como su entrenamiento previo-dijo el Hatake

-y... Que clase de entrenamiento es entonces- dijo Naruto mas confundido que antes, a lo cual el sensei solo respondió con una risa

-oiga espere eso es una pregunta normal-dijo Sakura extrañada por la respuesta del maestro

-bueno es que si les respondo no va a gustarles mucho jejejeje- dijo Kakashi entretenido por la pregunta de Sakura -de los 27 graduados solo 9 o 10 si es que este equipo aprueba serán clasificados como genin, los demás serán rechazados y reenviados a la academia, en otras palabras este es un examen de los que apruebas o te regresan y las probabilidades de que reprueben son mínimas del 66%-continuo diciendo Kakashi para sorpresa de todos los demás -les dije que no les iba a gustar- concluyo este

-¡ES UNA LOCURA!, emos trabajado muy duro para llegar aquí, deberás, entonces que fue el examen de graduación- grito Naruto a los cuatro vientos

-ese, ese solo fue una prueba para filtrar a los que podrían convertirse en genins o no, así es como es yo decido si aprueban o no-dijo Kakashi con un tono mas serio

-vallan mañana al punto de acceso determinado para su entrenamiento a las 5 de la mañana con su equipo ninja- continuo Kakashi

-"aggg, yo no voy a ser filtrado, algún día la gente va a verme hacia arriba, tengo que pasar el examen, deberás, deberás-" pensó Naruto con una cara de odio y decisión

-"si fallo seré separada de Sasuke, esto es una prueba de amor"- pensó Sakura con una cara decisiva

-"si fallo daré dos pasos para atrás en mi progreso como ninja, estoy tan cerca de ser genin e ir con papa, definitivamente no fallare"- pensó Yue con la misma cara de Sakura

- es todo ya pueden irse... A una cosa mas mañana no desayunen, o si no... Van a vomitar-dijo Kakashi lo ultimo con una sonrisa (N/A: algo como esta carita n.\)

-"uggg rayos"- pensó Yue con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

PDV:Yue

-"muy bien Yue tu relájate, ya es hora de ir con Naruto"-me recordaba a mi misma

-¡Naruto!-grite haciendo que Sasuke, Sakura y obviamente Naruto voltearan ya que Kakashi se avía marchado -¿que tal si vamos a cenar ramen?- pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡CLARO YUE, CONOZCO UN LUGAR DONDE HACEN EL MEJOR RAMEN DEL MUNDO!- grito Naruto mientras me arrastraba por el brazo y recibía unas miradas muy raras por parte de Sasuke y Sakura, la se Sasuke parecía enojada y la de Sakura expresaba ¿asco?

-oye Naruto tranquilo tengo que ir rápido con el hokage y luego vamos a cenar, que te aprese si me acompañas- le dije a Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa

-esta bien- dijo el en un tono desanimado

-vamos Naruto, no te desaniméis será rápido lo prometo- le respondí al notar su tristeza, ahora la escena era al revés yo arrastraba a Naruto en dirección a la torre del hokage, pude sentir como es que se ponía nervioso, le eche una mirada de reojo y efectivamente estaba mas rojo que un tomate

Una vez ahí dispuse a tocar la puerta

"TOC,TOC,TOC"

-Adelante- se escucho decir al viejo desde adentro, pero antes de pasar -Naruto hazme un favor y quédate sentado aquí esperándome- le dije a Naruto con una sonrisa

-c-claro-dijo el aun con la cara rosa mientras que se sentaba y yo pasaba a la oficina del viejo

-ojii-san- dije con una sonrisa a lo cual el también me respondió con una

-si Yue ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- me contesto el hokage con su típico tono de abilidad

-hm me preguntaba si aqui estas piedras valen algo- dije mientras sacaba un diamante de una bolsa de mis cinturón donde tengo mi oucarina

-"pero que rallos"- pensé al ver las espadas que anteriormente no tenia y que avía entregado a mi padre (N/A: jejeje Yue lo volví a hacer, ahora ya te prometo que ya no te vuelvo a sacar y a poner cosas de la nada, pero era muy necesarias tus espadas. Yue: si supongo que si son necesarias pero mas te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer eee)

-dejame ve eso- dijo el anciano refiriéndose al diamante

-es muy valiosa esta piedra, ¿de donde la sacaste?- pregunto este con una cara de asombro

-hm pues cabe en la tierra y junte varias de esas, ¿me preguntaba si me la podrías cambiar por dinero?- pregunte inclinando un poco mi cabeza

-claro que si pequeña- dijo el tan amable Hokage entregándome fajos de dinero

-gracias Ojii-san- le respondí con una enorme sonrisa

-no hay de que-dijo el Hokage continuando con su trabajo mientras salía del cuarto

-¡listo Naruto ahora vamos al ramen!-le dije mientras sus ojos eran iluminados y me arrastraba para salir de la torre

-Yue tienes que probar ese ramen ¡es delicioso!- dijo con baba saliendo de su boca lo cual hizo que riera por lo bajo

-Naruto espera- dije haciendo que parara en seco

-salgan del árbol - dije en una voz imponente

-¿pasa algo Yue?- pregunto un Naruto muy confundido

-dije que salgan del árbol, se que están ahí, Sakura, Sasuke- dije para después tener a mi espalda a los dos chicos mencionados

-¿C-como s-sabias que estábamos ahí?- pregunto Sakura con aparente asombro

-como lo supiste si ni siquiera nos viste- pregunto un Sasuke igual de sorprendido

-"¡RAYOS POR QUE METI LA PATA!"- pensé mientras ideaba una escusa -" o siiii esa es genial"- pensé

-hicieron ruido- dije siguiendo de espaldas

-¿RUIDO?-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-si ruido, por cierto según Iruka es de mala educación espiar a las personas- dije mientras reía por lo bajo - si querían acompañarnos nos hubieran preguntado y ya- dije mientras me bolteaba con una sonrisa en el rostro lo cual causo que Sasuke y Naruto (quien estaba a su lado) se sonrojaran

-y bien ¿nos quieren acompañar aun es temprano?-pregunte para Sakura y Sasuke los cuales movieron la cabeza negativamente -hm bueno como quieran duerman bien, ¿Naruto nos vamos?- pregunte mientras que inclinaba un poco mi cabeza lo cual hizo que los chicos se pusieran mas rojos de lo común

-s-si- dijo Naruto mientras me seguía arrastrando por toda la aldea, al final llegamos a un puesto de ramen

-huele muy bien- le dije a Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos

-¡te dije que es el mejor!-dijo Naruto con orgullo mientras pasábamos a sentarnos, una vez sentados Naruto pidió por mi, al probar mi primer bocado mis ojos se dilataron

-KYAAAAAAAAA ¡ESTA DELICIOSO!- grite mientras Naruto se atacaba de la risa

-te dije que era delicioso-dijo Naruto calmando su risa, toda la noche estuvimos bromeando y jugando y ya cuando le tuve mas confianza se me ocurrió preguntarle

-o-oye N-Naruto- dije para llamar la atención del rubio quien comía su décimo plato de ramen

-wue puawsa-(traducción: que pasa) dijo con la boca llena de ramen

-ammm yo emmm etto quería preguntarte una cosa- le dije un poco nerviosa por lo que pueda decir después u hacer

-a si ¿que es Yue-chan?- pregunto Naruto dejando de comer para poner atención a mi pregunto

- bueno lo que quiero saber es ¿por- por que hueles a demonio?- pregunte mas tranquila dejando de comer y viéndolo a los ojos

-hmm ¿COMO QUE HUELO A DEMONIO?- pregunto Naruto elevando la voz

-bueno es que siento la presencia de un demonio que sale de ti, ademas despides un olor que solo un demonio puede tener-dije mas calmada que antes, Naruto bajo su cabeza apartando su mirada de la mía

-es por que yo tengo un demonio adentro de mi, para ser exactos el demonio de las nueve colas- dijo muy triste, yo solo le regale una sonrisa

-ya veo- dije para luego seguir comiendo mi ramen

- entiendo si no quieres estar con migo o ya no me diriges la palabra- dijo el rubio al borde de llorar

-"por que diría eso"-pensé mientras dejaba de comer y ponía una mano en su hombro

-estas loco Naruto por que aria algo así, tu eres mi amigo ¿no? Y los amigos no hacen eso, ademas por que te tendría miedo tu eres una gran persona, eres amable, honesto, gracioso, divertido, despues de todo yo no soy nadie para juzgar a los demás ya que yo... Bueno yo soy...- dije mientras guardaba silencio y no completaba la oración, solté un bufido -mira Naruto el punto es que tu siempre serás mi amigo no importa que pase- finalice regalándole una sonrisa a lo cual el subió su cabeza mostrando una enorme sonrisa

-gracias Yue-chan, hay algo que no me queda claro, ¿como hueles ese aroma en mi si ni Kiba lo huele y el tiene muy buen olfato ?-pregunto Naruto mas animado pero con cierto interés en la respuesta

-amm bueno veras-dije con algo de nervio -"rallos ahora que le digo, a ver opciones:

1- por que soy una hibrida- no esa no

2- simplemente por que tengo poderes especiales- hmmm puede ser pero se que tengo otra mejor

3- porque pues tengo un gran olfato- ding ding ding tenemos un ganador"- pensé mientas continuaba ablando -bueno tengo mi sentido del olfato muy desarrollado- concluí con una enorme sonrisa esperando a que me crea

-¡ya veo eso es genial!- dijo Naruto muy animado

-si supongo jajaja- dije con una cara muy feliz, después de 15 minutos Naruto se avía comido 15 platos de ramen y yo 5 en verdad que etaba delicioso

-¿ya estas satisfecho Naruto?- le pregunte a lo cual el solo movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa - muy bien ¿cuanto va a ser señor?- pregunte al dueño del restaurante

-no te preocupes por eso es gratis- me respondió el

-¡QUE NO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE SEÑOR! Le agradezco mucho su oferta pero comimos en total 20 platos ni hablar eso es mucha comida- le dije al señor mientras sacaba 10000 yens y se las entregaba al señor

-esto es mas de lo que cuestan los 20 platos, los platos cuestan 300 yens cada uno-dijo el señor con una gota en la nuca

-hm ya veo que tal si le doy 7000 por un gran servicio le párese bien?- le dije al señor con una sonrisa en el rostro (algo así n.n)

-pues muchas gracias pero la próxima vez que vengan yo invito- dijo el dueño

-muy bien gracias- dijimos Naruto y yo al unísono

-vuelvan pronto- dijo una chica al parecer hija del dueño

-claro que si, este ramen es delicioso- dije con una enorme sonrisa, después de eso salimos del restaurante

-valla ya es tarde tus padres seguro te regañaran Yue-chan- dijo naruto para romper el hielo

-hm Naruto, yo... Bueno... Yo vivo sola- dije agachando un poco la cabeza

-¡lo lamento!no quería... Bueno no...- dijo Naruto pero antes de que acabara lo interrumpí con un abrazo

-esta bien- le dije en su oído, me tuve que parar de puntitas ya que es mas alto que yo, luego de eso me separe de el dándole una sonrisa, pero al parecer estaba en un shock todo rojo del rostro viendo al vació

-"que rallos"- pensé al ve el estado del chico -creí a ver dicho que ea de mala educación espiar a los demás, sal de ahí- dije al aire sacando a Naruto del shock pero e ves de salir se fue -"hm bueno mañana la preguntare por que nos espiaba"- pensé pero Naruto me saco de mis pensamientos

-quien era ahora- pregunto Naruto algo enojado

-jaja no importa mucho que digamos Naruto no te preocupes por eso- le dije regalándole una sonrisa de lado

PDV: Sasuke

-pero como me vio esta vez, estoy seguro de no hacer ningún ruido esta vez- me dije para mi mismo mientras corría a casa

-"así que ella también esta sola, interesante"- pensé mientras llegaba y entraba a mi casa

-tengo que preparar mis cosas para mañana- dije empeaando a guardar armas en mi porta kunais

-de donde abra sacado esas espadas si antes no las tenia-

PDV: mua (sho , la escritora)

-Yue-chan ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- le pregunto un rubio a Yue con las manos tras la nuca

-no gracias Naruto tienes que ir a tu casa a guardar tus cosas para mañana y tienes que dormir bien- le dijo la azabache con una sonrisa

-hm esta bien- dijo Naruto en un tono desanimado que la chica detecto

-vamos Naruto nos veremos mañana- le respondió esta intentando animarlo

-si supongo que tienes razón nos vemos, descansa- le dijo Naruto a Yue

-si tu también descansa adiós Naruto- le respondió esta mientras se dirigía a su casa, cuando estuvo a unos metros de entrar al edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento sintió a alguien

-"que es imposible que este en este lugar tengo que ir a verlo"- pensó la azabache y de un salto llego al balcón de su apartamento y entro por ahí

-¡TUUUUU QUE HACES AQUI!- grito la chica Arceus

-hm ¿no te alegra verme tonta?- pregunto el sujeto con una voz burlona y triste

-!QUE NUNCA DIGAS ESO CLARO QUE ME ALEGRA VETRE KIIROOOOOO!- dijo la chica mientras saltaba hacia un tigre siberiano con una marca en forma de circulo hueco con aspas color negro en su pecho (N/A: si no se lo pueden imaginar es así si ya se no se describir jejeje  . /search?q=sellos+malditos&espv=210&es_sm=93&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=m4i0UqTmBsaF2gWDuICwCg&ved=0CAkQ_AUoAQ&biw=1024&bih=484#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=KKvcC0T4RQT0XM%3A%3BPovmsoAVU6QKiM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252F_cb20110525233648%252Ftatsuorg%252Fes%252Fimages%252Fe%252Fee%252FSun_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252Fwiki%252FTatsu%3B452%3B425) media 2.20 metros de alto, 2.50 metros de largo y 1.50 metros de ancho

-¡YUEEEE!- grito Kiiro a todo pulmón

-¡PERO KIIRO ¿QUE HACES AQUI COMO?!- dijo Yue mientras abrazaba al tigre

-¡Yu.. E no ... Puedo ... Respirar!- dijo el tigre albino

-perdón pero te extrañe mucho eres mi mejor amigo Kiiro- dijo la chica con una sonrisa dejando de apretar al tigre

-awww y tu la mía tonta-dijo el tigre mientras le lamia la cara a la chica

-hmm Kiiro puedes hacerte mas pequeño casi topas con el techo- dijo Yue con una gota de sudor en la nuca, el tigre se empezó a encogerse hasta que llego del tamaño de un perro mediano

- no pensaste que te iba dejar toda la diversión a ti o si Yue, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí-dijo el tigre con una sonrisa de lado

-me alegro tanto, mañana antes deir con mis compañeros de equipo vamos con el hokage para preguntar si te puedes unir al equipo- dijo Yue cargando al tigre entre sus brazos como si fuera un peluche, - vamos a dormir-continuo la azabache colocando al tigre en la cama a un lado de ella abrazándolo con dulzura lo que hizo que el tigre ronroneara como un gatito.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Otro capítulo en tiempo record me enorgullezco de mi o si soy genial y no sé que mas poner más que les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y estoy lista para trabajar en el 6 capitulo wiiiiiii gracias por leer el capituloooo **_

**-PRUEBA, APROBAR O REPROBAR**

**PDV: PANDA( la escritora) **

Al día siguiente

-¡YUUUUUUUUUE!- despierta gritaba un tigre en el oído de la híbrida

-¡AAAAAA KIIROOO! NO LO VUELVAS A HACER QUE ME QUEDO SORDA TARADO- dijo o mas bien grito Yue parándose y dándole un golpe, luego se fue a asomar a la ventana

-aggg son las 4:00 am ya nos tenemos que ir, ¿tienes hambre Kiiro?- dijo Yue mientras se metía a la regadera

-siiiiii tengo muchaaaa que desayunaremos- dijo el tigre con una voz de emoción mientas se ponía a correr como Yue el primer día que vio su departamento (N\A: así es igual de infantil y tonto)

-en realidad yo no desayunare el sensei dijo que si lo haciamos vomitaríamos por el entrenamiento- dijo Yue desde la regadera (se estaba bañando)

-en ese caso yo tampoco desayunare, si voy a se parte del equipo tengo que hacer las cosas bien ¿no?- dijo el tigre poniendo una voz mas creía pero cariñosa

-si creo que si, una cosa mas no puedes comerte a los animales que veas en la aldea ni a las personas esta claro Kiiro- dijo Yue en una voz de reproche

-esta bien, no planeaba hacerlo de todas formas- dijo Kiiro mientras esperaba que su amiga saliera de bañar

15 minutos después Yue ya estaba lista, con su ropa habitual, sus dos espadas, la oucarina amarrada a su cinturón, descalza y con el cabello suelto hasta su cintura, su porta kunais con diversas armas , píldoras del soldado, otras píldoras muy extrañas de color rojo con forma de esferas en un botesito y unas de color azul de la misma forma que las rojas igual en otro contenedor, y el collar que su padre le regaló

-bien Kiiro ¿estas listo?- pregunto la chica a lo cual este le respondió con una afirmación de cabeza, -pues vamos con el hokague- concluyó la chica para que después el tigre se volviera del tamano de un gato y se metiera por una manga de Yuey asomara su cabeza por el hoyo donde se ve la segunda camisa que usa ( recuerden que es como el traje de inuyasha lo que usa así que tiene 2 camisas, una blanca interna y la otra externa de color rojo)

A las 4:25 Yue y Kiiro llegaron con el Hokage

-ojii-san quiero pedirle un favor- dijo Yue la cual tenia a Kiiro a un lado el cual tenia el tamaño de un perro que le llegaba arriba de la cintura a Yue

-hm esta relacionado con ese tigre Yue- dijo el Hokage mientras trabajaba

-"que raro no se altero jejee bueno mejor para mi"- pensó Yue antes de decir algo -de echo jejeje si el es Kiiro y quiero pedirle que si se puede unir al equipo 7- Yue dijo con una cara de no me voy si no me das permiso

-Mucho gusto Hokage, como Yue ya dijo mi nombre es Kiiro y me gustaría unirme al equipo de Yue- dijo Kirro con una voz creía y amable

-ya veo, mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi, pero dime ¿por que deseas unirte al equipo, Kiiro?-pregunto el Hokage dejando de trabajar para poner atención a la respuesta

-bueno hokage vera, Yue es mi mejor y única amiga y si no puedo ir a las misiones con ella estaría muy aburrido y los aldeanos me tendrían mucho miedo, ademas yo prometí que la protegería ante todo, incluso si me cuesta la vida- dijo Kiiro en un tono de voz decidido

-bueno una promesa es una promesa así que esta bien, con una u dos condiciones, la primera no te podrás comer ninguna persona de la aldea y segunda protege bien a Yue- dijo el Hokage lo ultimo con una sonrisa

-si y claro que la protegeré con mi vida, ¡YUEEEE YA ESCUCHASTE SOY UN NI JA!- grito Kiiro con mucha emoción, lo cual hizo que Yue riera

-si ya escuche, no hagas tanto escándalo, primero tenemos que pasar el examen del sensei- dijo Yue muy entretenida por la reacción de su amigo lo cual hizo que Kiiro cayera al estilo anime

-bueno Ojii-san muchas gracias, con su permiso tenemos que llegar antes de las 5:00 am y son las 4:53 al campo de entrenamiento, nos vemos- dijo Yue mientras ella y Kiiro salían de la oficina del Hokage

-Kiiro te puedes hacer mas grande por favor- dijo Yue mientras que le salían estrellitas en los ojos

-sipi- dijo Kiiro para acabar del tamaño de un oso mientras que Yue subía en su lomo

-muy bien ve hacia el bosque, sigue el olor a demonio- dijo Yue mientras que Kiiro salia corriendo a toda velocidad

-Yue por que quieres ir hacia donde esta el demonio¿lo quieres matar o algo por el estilo?- pregunto Kiiro como si fuera lo mas común del mundo

-¿que?no, ay un chico en el equipo con un demonio sellado, tranquilo el es mi amigo y se nota que es buena persona- dijo Yue dándole una sonrisa y acariciando su lomo por que noto que estaba tenso

En menos de 5 minutos llegaron al campo de entrenamiento topandose con Sakura, Sasuke y con Naruto

-perdón chicos tuve que ir a hablar con el Hokage- dijo Yue bajando se del lomo de Kiiro, al ver que los tres chicos estaban en shock los empezó a picar con el dedo por todas partes

-¡Chicoos! que les pasa- pregunto Yue algo preocupada por sus amigos

-Kiiro ¿tienes idea de que les pasa?- Yue le pregunto a su amigo mas alterada que antes

-ti-ti-tigre- dijo Sakura sin poder creer que frente a ella avía un animal como ese

- Sakura ¿estas bien? ¡Que sucede!- pregunto una Yue ya mas desesperada por que sus compañeros no respondían

-Yue, supongo que nunca avían visto a un tigre blanco-dijo un muy ingenuo Kiiro

-aaaa ya veo, chicos no tengan miedo es un tigre albino no es muy diferente a un tigre normal- dijo Yue dándoles una sonrisa a sus compañeros que seguían en shock

-déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Kiiro Midori y soy su nuevo compañero de equipo- dijo kiiro acercando se mas a los chicos los cuales retrocedieron

-habla-dijo naruto sin poder creer que tenia al frente de el

-¡CLARO QUE HABLO POR QUIEN ME TOMAS BABOSO!- dijo Kiiro muy enojado

-vamos Kiiro no exageres, no están acostumbrados a ver tigres como tu dijiste y menso que hablen- Yue trato de calmar a su amigo que estaba a punto de atacar a Naruto

-hmm- el tigre bufo y se tiro al suelo bajo un árbol

-vamos chicos relajen se no les hará nada- Yue dijo para tratar de calmar a los chicos que se encontraban en shock lo cual no funciono

-¡YO NO PROMETO NADA!- grito Kiiro desde el árbol

-¡KIIRO VEN PARA ACA!- Yue le grito y de inmediato el tigre se paro y fue donde Yue maldiciendo por lo bajo

-que no entiendes que los estoy tratando de calmar y no ayudas de mucho- dijo Yue con el puño levantado y una vena en la cien, Kiiro volteo a ver a los chicos que seguían igual y bufo

-esta bien- dijo Kiiro a regaña dientes

-bien, chicos reaccionen les prometo que no les ara nada- dijo Yue mostrándoles una cálida sonrisa

Después de unos cuantos minutos empezaron a reaccionar uno por uno primero Sasuke, luego Naruto y luego Sakura

-entonces el es Kiiro- pregunto Sasuke

-Sip- dijo Yue quien tenia la cabeza de Kiiro en sus piernas mientras la acariciaba

-¿y de donde se conocen?- pregunto Sakura

-desde que yo era pequeña yo tenia 2 y el 8- respondió Yue a la pregunta de la oji jade

-¿y por que decidiste unirte al equipo Kiiro?- pregunto Naruto

-Bueno Yue es mi mejor amiga y yo la protegeré con mi vida y si alguno de ustedes tarados la lastima los asesino, ademas no la vería por las misiones que tendría y no la podría acompañan- dijo Kiiro con un aura asesina mientras que todos inclusive Yue lo veían con una cara de asustados y una gota en la nuca

-"quien se cree el para protegerla, el que la proteja seré yo"- pensó Sasuke mientras dirigía una mirada de odio al tigre

-"el si que da miedo, nunca le aria daño a Yue. Yo la protegeré con mi vida"- pensó Naruto

-"Ojalá Sasuke fuera así con migo, el es tan sexy "- pensó Sakura mientras que veía a Sasuke y se sonrojaba

-/te as sobre pasado/- Yue le dijo a Kiiro por la mente, ese es uno de sus muchos trucos bajo la manga

-/si lo dije fue por algo/- le contesto el tigre en su mente

Después de esperar varias horas Yue y Kiiro conocieron mas a sus compañeros los cuales eran algo asi:

Naruto decía payasadas y peleaba con Sasuke en cada ovación que podían , Sakura le daba golpes a Naruto por cada cosa que hacia y miraba a Sasuke como si fuera la cosa mas genial del mundo, Sasuke estaba distante y de vez en cuando trataba de hacer una conversación con Yue la cual era interrumpida por Naruto, asta que se rindio y se digno en observarla y cada ves que se sonrojaba muy notoriamente se volteaba y trataba de pensar en otra cosa al igual que Naruto, lo cual era en vano

-buenos días a todos, listos para su primer día- dijo Kakashi con su típica voz de flojera -hm que hace un tigre aquí- dijo Kakashi con un poco mas de sorpresa

-¡LLEGAS TARDE!- gritaron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo

-mi nombre es Kiiro Midori y soy parte del equipo 7- dijo Kiiro parándose de Yue la cual hizo lo mismo

-¡POR QUE LLEGO TARDE!-gritaron Sakura y Naruto al unísono

-un gato negro se me atravesó en el camino y tuve que tomar la ruta larga- dijo Kakashi con su tono de siempre

-¡ESTAS MINTIENDO!- dijo Yue con la misma actitud de Naruto y de Sakura

-¡DE HECHO!- grito Kiiro

-hm bueno vamos a empezar- dijo Kakashi poniendo un reloj sobre un tronco - aquí vamos esta puesto para el medio día, su misión es muy sencilla, tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles- dijo mostrando dos cascabeles -de eso se trata todo, si no han logrado quitármelos a medio día se irán sin almuerzo, estarán atados a esos postes- continuo señalando 4 postes de madera en medio del campo -y verán como me como el mío- acabo Kakashi

"GRRRRROOOOAAAARRRR" se escucho que el estomago de todos los ninjas en entrenamiento menos de una chica de ojos ámbar que estaba muy tranquila

-"entonces fue por eso"- pensó Sasuke que tenia una mirada de decepción

-"el nos dijo que no desayunáramos para que nos costara mas trabajo"- pensó Sakura en el mismo estado que sus demás compañeros

-por que a ti no te ruge el estómago - le pregunto Naruto a Yue

-bueno la verdad es que todavía no tengo hambre- Yue le respondió a Naruto lo cual hizo que todos cayeran al estilo anime

-hm si tu como no- dijo Kiiro en murmullo

-a que te refieres con eso- le contesto Yue también en murmullo

-tu y yo sabemos que es lo que pasa- contesto Kiiro

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto una azabache incrédula

-tu y yo sabemos que estas comiendo en estos momentos- dijo en un murmullo con tono burlón

-sabes que no lo hago por que quiero- le respondió la chica en un tono casi inaudible bajando la cabeza con expresión seria

-si creo que tienes razón-dijo el tigre un poco mas alto que la chica -hoye perdón no quise molestarte- dijo inmediatamente Kiiro al ver el estado de la chica el cual también llamo la atención de los demás

-tranquilo estoy bien pequeño- respondió la chica subiendo la cabeza pero con la misma seriedad de antes lo cual no dejo tranquilo a nadie

- un momento nosotros somos 4 y...- dijo Sakura siendo interrumpida

-hoye y también soy parte del equipo- dijo un Kiiro muy insultado

-si pero eres como la mascota de Yue tu y ella son uno por así decirlo- dijo Kakashi con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-si y no, si nos pueden tomar como uno solo y no por que no es mi mascota es mi amigo- dijo Yue muy irritada por el comentario de Kakashi, a punto de propinarle un buen golpe, por suerte para Kakashi Sasuke noto sus intenciones y la agarro del hombro lo que hizo que se detuviera y enojo a Naruto y a Kiiro -ademas aun siendo "uno solo" somos 5 en el equipo- dijo Yue un poco mas calmada mientras apretaba sus puños

-de esa manera al menos 2 de ustedes estarán atados y finalmente descalificados por fallar al completado la misión esos dos volverán a la académica, pero claro cualquiera de ustedes puede ser descalificado, pueden usar cualquier arma incluyendo la shuriken y Yue en tu caso puedes usar tus espadas, si no están preparados para matarme entonces no serán capases de quitarme los cascabeles- finalizo el sensei

-Kakashi-sensei usted no deseara que Yue use sus espadas-dijo Kiiro en un tono de orgullo

-y se puede saber por que no- dijo Sasuke uniendose a la conversación

-solo te diré que seria una gran equivocación- dijo Kiiro

-Kiiro-lo llamo la híbrida

-si Yue- le respondió este

-cállate- dijo Yue que se moría de ganas por empezar

- Yue no co...-pero antes de que Kiiro pudiera acabar

-Comas ansias, lo se,lo se, perooo es que ya quiero empezar- dijo Yue haciendo un adorable puchero lo que hizo que todos los hombres se sonrojaran

-esas arma son muy peligrosas sensei- dijo Sakura en un tono preocupado mientras Naruto se atacaba de la risa

-en especial cuando no puede esquivar ni un solo borrador- dijo Naruto mientras se carcajeaba por recordar lo sucedido

- los payasos de clase generalmente son los mas débiles y son fácilmente ignorados y por sus calificaciones tan bajas son fácilmente ignorados y por sus calificaciones tan bajas son perdedores, ciando diga comiencen pueden empezar-

Naruto se arrancho a toda velocidad para atacar a su sensei con un kunai en la mano, pero antes de que pudiera parpadear Naruto era sujetado por Kakashi asiendo que este tuviera la mano con el kunai en la nuca

-no se apresuren, no e dicho comiencen aun- dijo el peli plateado soltando a Naruto

-"es demasiado rápido, ni siquiera lo vi"- pensó Sakura

-"conque así es un jounin"- pensó Sasuke

-"impresionante pero no se compara con ella"- pensó Kiiro

-"valla su velocidad es impresionante"- pensó Yue

-pero tu viniste a mi con la pura intención de destruirme, así que como puedo decir esto... Estan empezando a caerme bien muchachos, listos y... Comiencen- dijo el jounin para que segundos después los 5 salieran disparados hacia distintas direcciones a excepción de Kiiro y Yue que fueron al mismo lugar

-un ninja debe de saber como esconderse de manera efectiva... valla eso lo entienden bien, saben esconderse, hm- dijo kakashi volteando para toparse con Naruto

-usted y yo ahora en pelea limpia, ¿que dice e?- le dijo Naruto decidido

-¿eee?- dijo Kakashi poniendo una cara de WTF?

-tonto- dijo Sasuke desde su escondite

-sabes comparado con los demás tu eres mas raro- dijo Kakashi con su tono de flojera

-lo único raro aquí es su cabello- dijo Naruto entre ofendido y enojado, después de decir eso salió corriendo hacia el sensei quien avía metido una mano a una bolsa haciendo que Naruto parara y retrocediera.

-técnicas de batalla shinovi parte uno, taijutsu el arte físico- dijo Kakashi

-"Hm taijutsu, eso es combate mano a mano, entonces por que esta buscando un arma"- pensó Naruto mientas que Kakashi encontró lo que buscaba y saco... Un librito naranja

-"que rallos"- pensó Naruto siendo sacado de sus pensamientos por el sensei

-que estas esperando- pregunto en un tono inocente el hatake

-pero por que esta leyendo e este momento- dijo Naruto muy confundido

-porque, porque quiero saber que es lo que ocurre en la historia- dijo Kakashi con obviedad-no dejes que te incomode, con tus deviles ataques no creo que me agas daño- dijo el maestro para empezar a leer su libro

-¡VOY A APLASTARLO!- dijo Naruto mientras saltaba para pegarle pero el maestro lo bloqueo, Naruto lanzo una patada pero Kakashi se agacho, Naruto reunió todas sus fuerzas, saltó y golpeó... Nada

-¿Eeeh?-se pregunto Naruto mientras que el espacio donde una vez había estado Kakashi estaba vacío.

-No dejes a tu enemigo atrás de ti todo el tiempo - dijo el peli plateado apareciendo tras Naruto en cuclillas con una posición de manos

-"una posición de manos para enfocar su chakra, ¿ese es el signo del tigre? Es peligroso, podría destruir a Naruto con el- pensó Sakura desde su escondite no muy lejos de la pelea

-"esa posición de manos es para el jutsu estilo de fuego no solo esta jugando con Naruto, va a pulverisarlo"- pensó Sasuke viendo toda la escena desde un árbol no muy lejano al escondite de Sakura pero... ¿donde estaban Yue y Kiiro?

-¡NARUTO QUITATE DE AHI RAPIDO VA A DESTRUIRTE!-le grito Sakura al rubio con la esperanza de que lo escuchara a tiempo

-muy tarde, Jutsu secreto de la aldea de la hoja- dijo Kakashi mientras su ojo tenia un brillo malvado, mientras le picaba a Naruto en su trasero y salía volando( N/A: como amo ese jutsu lo adooorooo ;-;)-mil años de muerte-completo el sensei

-eso no fue una señal de manos, solo lo empujo- dijo Sakura con cara de enserio

-esos dos solo son un par de idiotas-dijo Sasuke desilusionado mientras que Naruto caía al agua de un lago y el sensei retomaba su lectura

-/¿Yue ya es momento de salir?/- pregunto cierto felino por la mente a su amiga

-/no espera un poco mas /- le respondió esta

-/agg esta bien, ¿no tenias muchas ganas de pelear?/- pensó Kiiro con un tono de fastidio

-/espera un poco mas y ya sabes que hacer cuando de la señal/- pensó la chica con un tono de confianza

-/vamos Yue será divertido/- le pensó el tigre en un tono mas infantil

-/que no/- Pensó ella

-/por favor/-

-/no/-

-/por favor/-

-/no/-

-/por favor/-

-/te juro que si vuelves a insistir te quedas sin hijos/- pensó Yue ya fastidiada

-/me das miedo, pero esta bien confiare en ti/- pensó el tigre

-/gracias yo también te quiero tonto , y gracias por el apoyo notese el sarcasmo/- dijo o mas bien pensó la chica ya que se estaban comunicando a través de pensamientos

-/jaja sabes que te quiero y es broma/- pensó el tigre

-/lo se/-

Mientras estos dos raros se odiaban y se amaban salieron 2 shurikens del agua las cuales el maestro atrapo sin problema mientras seguía con su lectura, después de eso Naruto salió a rastras del agua

-¿que estas haciendo, sabes que no comerás almuerzo amenos de que logres quitarme un cascabel antes del medio día?- dijo Kakashi mientras seguía leyendo

-ya se ya nos lo avía dicho- dijo Naruto con voz fastidiada

- te ves muy tambaleante para alguien que pretende sobrepasar al Hokage- dijo Kakashi

-usted dijo que no desayunáramos como puedo pelear cuando me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo naruto para que despues les sonara el estomago a todos menos a Kakashi y a Yue

-asi que me atrapo con la guardia baja eso es todo deberás, aaa tengo hambre y ya no me quedan fuerzas, pero no puedo dejar que el me detenga debo tener un cascabel si importar como, buscare fuerza de algún lado deberás, pasare este examen no voy a volver a la academia- dijo Naruto mientras que 6 Narutos salían del agua en dirección de atacar a Kakashi junto con el Naruto original

-jeje esta acabado sensei, no esta preparado para el ataque de multi-clones de sombras, mi mejor jutsu-dijo Naruto mientras los clones iban en dirección a Kakashi

-que no son ilusiones, son reales- dijo Sakura por lo bajo

-/asi que clones de sombra, nada mal tu que crees Kiiro/- pensó Yue desde su escondite

-/interesante/- pensó este serca del escondite de Yue

-"es una habilidad prohibida y venció a Misuki con ella"- pensó Kakashi -grandiosa técnica pero no creo que puedas mantenerla mucho tiempo, hablas como si fueras el mejor pero sigues siendo el peor estudiante, no puedes vencerme con ese jutsu- dijo el peli plateado

-"hm que me llego por atrás"- pensó este mientras tenia a un Naruto en su espalda

-que no dijo que no debería dejar a los enemigos detrás de uno, buen consejo sensei deberás- dijo Naruto con una cara burlona y enojada mientras todos los clones se lanzaban contra su sensei

-esto es por aver me pegado en el trasero- dijo un clon de Naruto mientras se lanzaba a pegarle la cara

-"cuando fue que Naruto se volvió tan genial "- pensó Sakura desde su escondite con un leve sonrojo en su cara

-"bien Naruto"- fue lo que pensó Sasuke al ver la escena de ataque de Naruto

-/Kiiro tengo una pregunta/- pensó la chica

-/cual es Yuesita/- dijo el tigre

-/bien primero que nada no me digas Yuesita y segundo ¿tenemos que atacar con la intención de asesinarlo?/-pensó la joven

-/si lo tenemos que atacar con esas intenciones YUESITA/- pensó el tigre remarcando lo último

-/¿crees que con un rugido lo logre? KIIRORITO/- pensó la chica con el mismo plan del tigre

-/¡NO ME LLAMES KIIRORITO! Y si planeas hacer un rugido nos quedaríamos sin sensei tonta/- pensó el tigre con una voz infantil

-/¿ uso a colmillo de acero?KIIRORITO/- pregunto la chica

-/¿no tendria el mismo final? YUESITA/-

-/KIIRORITO/-

-/YUESITA/-

Despues de varios minutos que los chicos no prestaron atención por andar discutiendo las cosas estaban así:

Un Sasuke enterrado asta el cuello en la tierra

Una Sakura desmayada a su lado

Y un Naruto amarrado a un poste

-muy bien solo faltan ustedes dos-dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a Yue y a Kiiro

-/KIIRORITO/- así es la pelea continuaba

-/YUESITA/-

-/hoye ya te diste cuenta de que solo faltamos nosotros de pelear/-

-/¡QUE ALCATAQUEEE!/- pensó Kiiro

-/exacto, recuerda trabajo en equipo/- pensó Yue

-/claro que si/- le respondió el tigre

Los dos chicos salieron de su escondite saltando para quedar al frente de Kakashi

-o chicos los estaba buscando- dijo Kakashi mientras guardaba su librito

-¿que no piensas leer?-pregunto Kiiro muy sorprendido por el acto del peli plateado

-hm no prefiero continuar esto en mi casa ya viene mi parte favorita- dijo Kakashi con un tono de flojera

-bueno si tu insistes- dijo Yue mientras realizaba una serie de posiciones de manos a muy alta velocidad, tan rápidos que no se veían sus manos

-!JUTSU REINA DE LAS SOMBRAS¡-grito Yue mientras que la luz se iba y se formaba pura oscuridad en la cual solo se podía ver un par de ojos rojos - inmoviliza lo- dijo Yue mientras que la luz volvia y se podía apreciar a un monstruo proveniente de la sombras de lo que la rodeaban incluso del mismo Kakashi

-esta bien Yue-sama- dijo el monstruo de sombras que no dejaba que Kakashi se moviera

-¡pero que clase de Jutsu es ese, nunca antes lo avía visto !- pregunto Kakashi muy sorprendido por el nivel del jutsu

-claro que no lo avías visto Yue lo creo- dijo muy orgulloso Kiiro

-si es muy poderoso pero no me puedo mover mientras tenga el jutsu activado tengo que perfeccionar eso- dijo Yue mientras que afirmaba con la cabeza en dirección a Kiiro el cual hizo lo mismo y de un salto se volvió de 4 metros de alto y 7.5 de largo aterrizando sobre Kakashi y quitándole los cascabeles con la boca

-muchas gracias Darkrai fuiste de mucha ayuda- dijo Yue mostrando una sonrisa hacia el monstruo de sombras

-no hay de que Yue-sama fue todo un placer- dijo Darkrai mientras las sombras volvían a su lugar

Kiiro le llevo los cascabeles a Yue la cual los agarro y le dio uno a Kiiro

-sensei pasamos la prueba, por el trabajo en equipo y gracias a eso tenemos los cascabeles-dijo Kiiro con orgullo

-bamos a buscar a los demás para avisarles- dijo Yue

-me párese bien si los encuentran llévenlos a los postes- dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba su librito y se dirigía a los postes

Mientras tanto con Sasuke y Sakura

-Sasuke- dijo Sakura mientras despertaba de su desmayo - estas bien que alegría- dijo mientras se abalanzaba a el para darle un abrazo

-Sakura quítate, ya basta,para- dijo el azabache mientras la ajitaba para que la soltara unos segundos después de que Sakura lo comenzó a abrasar

-debo conseguir un cascabel antes del almuerzo y no me queda mucho tiempo- dijo Sasuke ya liberado del agarre de Sakura parándose y dando media vuelta

-¡Sasuke, Sakura!- les grito una voz masculina y femenina al mismo tiempo lo cual hizo que llamaran su atención y pararan en seco

-oigan Kakashi-sensei quiere que vallamos al área donde están los postes- dijo Kiiro

-hm debe ser una trampa- dijo Sasuke

-no de hecho ya conseguimos los cascabeles- dijo Yue mostrando una dulce sonrisa

-¡IMPOSIBLE!- grito Sakura

-"pero que rallos, como le ganaron a Kakashi cuando ni yo logre tocar los cascabeles"- pensó Sasuke mientras apretaba sus puños

-no, de hecho no- dijo Yue mientras mostraba los dos cascabeles -ahora vamos nos están esperando- dijo Yue mientras subía al lomo de Kiiro

-no importa que también suban ¿o si Kiiro? - pregunto Yue con una sonrisa en su rostro

-no, si soy lo suficiente grande para que quepan todos, así que suban- dijo Kiiro mostrándoles una sonrisa

-gracias Kiiro- dijo Sakura la cual obtuvo ayuda de Yue para subir

-esta bien- dijo un Sasuke muy resignado el cual también tubo ayuda de Yue para subir, el orden era asi Yue luego Sasuke y luego Sakura la cual iba feliz por ir abrazada a Sasuke para no caer, al igual que Sakura, Sasuke no se podía quejar estaba abrasando a Yue

-muy bien Kiiro gracias- dijo Yue mientras bajaba de el y ayudaba a los demás, después de eso Kiiro volvió a la estatura de no un poco mas de la cintura de Yue

Cuando ya todos estaban sentados bajo los troncos el estomago de todos empezó a hacer ruidos inclusive el de Yue

-hm sus estómagos hacen ruidos, eso es malo, a por cierto con respecto a este ejercicio mmm bueno, e decidido no regresar a ninguno de ustedes de vuelta a la academia- dijo Kakashi

-entonces eso quiere decir que los 5 que los 5- decía Naruto

-si significa que los 5 serán expulsados del programa permanentemente- dijo el Hatake sorprendiendo a todos

-así nunca podremos llegar a ser ninja, usted dijo que si no los conseguíamos regresaríamos a la academia no puede cambiar de opinión y botarnos de esa forma - decía Naruto mientras pataleaba

-un segundo sensei Kiiro y yo conseguimos los cascabeles por que no aprobamos si cumplimos con todo, tenemos los cascabeles y trabajamos en equipo o me equivoco que ese era su objetivo- dijo Yue muy enojada mientras apretaba sus puños y mordía su labio inferior tan fuerte que le empezó a sangrar

-simplemente por que ustedes no piensan como ninjas actúan como niños mimados- dijo el maestro haciendo que sasuke se parara para atacarlo en un intento fallido ya que acabo en el suelo con un pie en su cara y al jounin sentado en su cuerpo

-ustedes no saben lo que es ser un ninja, ustedes creen que es un juego...- dijo Kakashi siendo interrumpido

-ja si como no, tu piensas que soy tan torpe como para creer que no abra riesgo de muerte cada misión que valla, en cada misión abra un riesgo de muerte no solo de mi sino de mis amigos, crees que no estoy consiente de eso, de que cada misión es un nuevo riesgo donde se pueden perder vidas o incluso puedan manipularme para hacer algo indebido, enserio crees que soy tan tonta como para no saber a que me estoy arriesgando, incluso sabiendo que si voy a esas misiones perdería a mi ser mas querido ¡Kakashi por quien me toma! Yo tengo una promesa que cumplir y solo lo lograre con este entrenamiento- le grito Yue en un tono serio y muy enojado lo cual hizo que uno de sus dedos indice cambiara por una garra, la actitud de esta sorprendió a todos los presentes

-Yue tranquilízate un poco, mira tu dedo se convirtió en garra, lo bueno es que nadie se a fijado-dijo Kiiro en murmullo para que solo Yue lo escuchara, Yue al oír eso se relajo un poco

-Yue te lo estoy diciendo por que aunque ayas trabajado en equipo con Kiiro no lo hiciste con los demás, no tuviste la suficiente confianza en tu equipo para lograrlo, Sakura estabas obsesionada con Sasuke, el cual desapareció mientras Naruto estaba frente a ti y no moviste ni un dedo para ayudarlo, Naruto tu hiciste todo solo, absolutamente todo, en cuanto a ti Sasuke tu crees que los otros no te llegan ni a los tobillo, ese tan arrogante, las misiones ninjas se llevan acabo en equipo, claro que necesitan trabajo individual, pero el trabajo en equipo es lo mas esencial, todo shinobi entiende esto, cuando uno mismo se pone antes que el equipo, solo puede generar desastre y muerte, por ejemplo- dijo Kakashi en reproche mientras colocaba un kunai en el cuello de Sasuke

-Sakura mata a Naruto ahora o Sasuke muere- dijo Kakashi haciendo que Sakura y Naruto se alarmaran - eso es lo que pasa en una misión-dijo Kakashi retirando el kunai de Sasuke y parándose de el

-que horror eso fue muy tétrico- dijo Sakura en alivio por que soltaron a Sasuke

-el enemigo toma un rehén, tu tienes que tomar una decisión imposible y alguien va a terminar muerto, Yue tiene razón e cada misión siempre hay riesgo- dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaba a una piedra color gris oscuro

-ven esta piedra y los nombres que tiene grabados, todos son ninjas que fueron honrados como héroes en nuestra aldea- dijo el maestro con un tono de tristesa

-¡eso es, voy a poner mi nombre grabado en esa piedra, no voy a vivir y a morir para nada como un perro, voy a convertirme en un héroe deberás-grito naruto

-ellos son un tipo especial de héroes- dijo Kakashi

-y que tipos de héroes son- pregunto Yue mas calmada que antes

-todos son M.S.- dijo Kakashi con un tono de tristeza

-¡eso suena súper!-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, eso significa muertos en combate, todos están muertos- dijo Sakura en un tono triste

-esta es una piedra memorial, los nombres de mis amigos estan grabados aqui- dijo el peli plateado con el mismo tono de tristeza

-ya veo- dijo la azabache para acercare a su sensei y tomarlo del brazo

-hm- fue lo que dijo el Hatake al ver la acción del ninja

-yo se que duele Kakashi-sensei, yo se que se siente perder a las personas que mas te importan, pero alégrese nosotros seremos sus nuevos amigos, deberás- dijo Yue en susurro para que solo el lo pudiera escuchar con una enorme y cálida sonrisa en su rostro

-gracias pequeña- dijo el maestro mostrando una sonrisa y poniendo una mano sobre el cabello de la menor

-no hay de que- le respondio la pequeña volviendo alado de Kiiro

-voy a darles una oportunidad mas pero será mucho mas difícil para ustedes, tendrán tres horas para quitarme los cascabeles,Yue devuélveme los cascabeles por favor - dijo el maestro mientras que la azabache obedecía y se los entregaba

-bien coman su almuerzo, pero Naruto no comerá nada, es tu castigo por romper las reglas y tratar de comer por tu lado- dijo el sensei mientras les daba un bento a Yue, Sakura y Sasuke

- si alguien intenta darle de comer, esa persona pierde inmediatamente, yo hago las reglas y ustedes las siguen ¿entienden?- dijo Kakashi para luego irse

-muy bien ten Kiiro toma la mitad- dijo Yue mientras le daba la mitad en una hoja y el tigre se ponía a comer

-no tengo hambre, puedo aguantar días sin comer- se repetía Naruto mientras su estomago sonaba

-Naruto, toma- dijo Yue señalando so comida lo cual lo dejo muy sorprendido

-¡yue no puedes hacer eso y oíste al sensei!- le recordó Sakura a Yue

-pero el sensei ya no esta-dijo Yue aunque ella sabia que los estaba observando - y naruto es parte del equipo, si queremos obtener los cascabeles lo necesitamos alimentado para que recupere sus fuerzas- continuo Yue dándole una sonrisa

-Yue tu también necesitas comer- dijo Sasuke

-esta bien no tengo hambre- dijo Yue pero al momento de decir eso su estomago dijo lo contrario "Grroooar"se escucho del estomago de Yue lo cual hizo que se sonrojara y volteara para otro lado

-"que linda se ve sonrojada"- pensaron Naruto y Sasuke

-lo quieres o no Naruto- dijo Yue mientras se calmaba y volteaba en dirección a Naruto

-no Yue espera, será mejor que comas yo le daré de mi comida- dijo Sakura dándole una sonrisa y ofreciéndole el almuerzo a Naruto

-¿se-segura Sakura? No as comido casi nada - pregunto Yue en un tono preocupada quien se moría de hambre

-sip, no te preocupes por eso ademas yo esto en una dieta, dijo yo no como tanto- le respondió la peli rosa en un tono amable mientras Yue se sentaba a comer

-Naruto tómalo ya, que seguro kakashi esta de regreso-dijo Sasuke con un tono menos indiferente de lo común mientras que Naruto luchaba por agarrarlo sin tener éxito

- bueno gracias- dijo Naruto

-no me lo agradezcas solo apúrate y come- dijo Sakura mientras le mostraba una sonrisa

-uuug no puedo tomarlo, no puedo mover mis manos, tienes que darme tu- dijo Naruto para sorpresa de Sakuro

-esta bien pero será la única vez entiendes Naruto- dijo Sakura a regaña dientes mientras le deba su primer bocado, al dárselo una nube de explosión salió mostrando a un Kakashi muy enojado haciendo unos sellos para que salieran nubes con rayos de ellas

- rompieron las reglas espero que estén listos para cumplir las consecuencias- dijo Kakashi con un aura malvada -alguna última palabra-continuo este

-¡usted dijo que nosotros somos un equipo, es por eso que Sakura le dio de comer a Naruto!-dijo Kiiro poniéndose frente a Yue para protegerla

-estamos juntos en este equipo y vamos a hacerlo juntos- dijo Sasuke mientras se paraba del suelo con un tono enojado

-así es le dimos de comer por que los 5 somos uno mismo- dijo Sakura apoyando al equipo

-¡No podría a verlo dicho mejor!- dijo Yue muy emocionada poniendose en guardia al igual que el resto de su equipo

-¡deberás es cierto!- grito Naruto

-los 5 son uno mismo esa ¿es su justificación?- dijo Kakashi sin creérsela pero al ver que ninguno cedio de su postura mostró una sonrisa -hm están aprobados- concluyo el sensei

-¿HM?- dijeron los 5 al unísono

-son el primer equipo en la historia que apruebo, los otros hacían exactamente lo que les decía y caían en cada una de mis trampas, no pensaban por si mismos, un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción, en el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria, felicidades han pasado la prueba, el equipo 7 comienza su primera misión mañana

-¡YUEEEE YA OISTE SOY UN NINJA!¡APROBAMOOOOS YEEEEEAAAA!- grito Kiiro mientras se lanzaba enésima de Yue y la "abrazaba"

-jajaja ya oí Kiiro, pero quítate que me das cosquillas- decia Yue entre risas

-aprobamos- decía Sakura sin poder creerlo, Naruto estaba al borde de las lagrimas y Sasuke tenia una sonrisa de medio lado

-ya lo creo- respondió Yue mostrando una sonrisa de orgullo

-/un paso mas cerca papa/- pensó Yue

-/y que lo digas/- le respondió el tigre

-vámonos a casa- dijo el maestro dando media vuelta siendo seguido por los 4 que estaban libres

-(inner sakura) SHAAAA LO HICE-

-oigan s están olvidan de de mi - les grito Naruto lo que causó que Yue y los demas pararan en seco y sin voltearse para ver, Yue le lanzó un kunai lo que hizo que la cuerda rozara con el filo y se rompiera sin lastimar a Naruto lo cual sorprendió a todos menos al tigre y a Yue

-bueno chicos Yue y yo nos retiramos- dijo Kiiro mientras se hacia del tamaño de un oso y Yue subía a su lomo

-nos vemos mañana- dijeron ambos para que luego Kiiro empezara a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a la casa de Yue

-"esa chica es sorprendente"- pensaron los miembros del equipo restante mientras veían como se iba la chica en el lomo del tigre


	6. Chapter 6 MISIÓN EN PROGRESO

_**Holaaaaaaaa chicos 6 capitulo que bien me fasina escribir esta historia tengo una pregunta les agradaría que Haku y Zabuza se hicieran buenos y fueran a konoha o le sigo al pie de la letra con la historia, porfavor comenten eso es importante y por ultimo disfruten el capitulo **_

**-MISIÓN EN PROGRESO **

PDV: la escritora

-Yue- llamo Kiiro a su amiga mientras corría a toda velocidad

-¿que pasa Kiiro?-pregunto Yue

-esos chicos te ven raro- dijo Kiiro algo extrañado

-¿a que te refieres con raro?- pregunto Yue algo confundida

-no lo se, solo se que te ven raro y eso no me agrada- dijo el tigre frunciendo el ceño

-si tu lo dices- dijo Yue mientras bostezaba tiernamente

-aaawww tienes sueño, sigues siendo una mocosa- dijo Kiiro enternecido por la ternura de la chica

-no soy una mocosa y no tengo sueño, lo que pasa es que... Bueno si tengo sueño y no tengo excusa para cubrirlo- dijo Yue resignada

-jajaja ¡MOCOSA!- le grito el tigre

-ya para- dijo Yue con fastidio

-¡MOCOSA!,¡MOCOSA!,¡MOCOSA!-le repetía una y otra vez el tigre a Yue

-¡CALLATE KIIRO!- grito Yue

- ¡MOCOSA!- le grito Kiiro de una manera retadora

-¡MUY BIEN YA TE QUEDASTE SIN HIJOS!- grito Yue dándole un buen golpe al tigre que le dejo un enorme chichón

-auuuch- dijo el tigre en un tono infantil mientras Yue se atacaba de la risa haciendo que casi se caiga del lomo del tigre -eso si me dolió-dijo con el mismo tono

-bueno ya perdóname aunque te lo merezcas- dijo Yue aunque lo ultimo en murmullo

-hoye Kiiro- dijo Yue

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Kiiro

-ya te pasaste- dijo Yue con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-o ya veo- dijo Kiiro mientras frenaba en seco y Yue salía volando por no estar bien agarrada

-aaaaaaggg no pres de esa manera y menos cuando no estoy bien agarrada ¡BABOSO!- dijo Yue mientras se trataba de levantaba del suelo

-estas bien- dijo una voz con flojera que se le hacia algo conocida

-¡Yueeeeee como estas!- dijo una voz femenina mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y la abrasaba con todas sus fuerzas

-Ino.. La .. Estas.. Ahorcando- dijo alguien mas mientras comía papitas

-hola y si estoy bien gracias- dijo Yue com una enorme y cálida sonrisa

-hm creo que no nos hemos presentado anteriormente- dijo Shikamaru sonrojado por la sonrisa de Yue

-bueno yo conozco a Ino pero los demás jeje si no creo que no tengo el placer, perdón- dijo Yue con una mano en la nuca y una sonrisa

-hm n-no ha-hay pro-problema, después de todo eres nueva en la aldea , yo soy Shikamaru Nara y el es Choji Akimichi- dijo Shikamaru un poco mas ruborizado que antes

-mucho gusto chicos yo soy Yue Arceus- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-¡Hoye Tonta te encuentras bien!- dijo Kiiro mientras se acercaba a Yue

-un tigre- dijo Ino quedando en estado de shock al igual que Choji quien dejo caer sus papitas

-y ademas habla-acabo la frase Shikamaru mas nervioso

-tranquilos, es amigable y no le haría daño a nadie, el es Kiiro y también es parte de mi equipo- dijo Yue agarrando de la muñeca a Ino y Choji (quien se sonrojo por el acto de la chica)para que reaccionaran, después de que ellos reaccionaron hizo lo mismo con Shikamaru el cual también se sonrojo

-¿Entonces estas bien o no?- dijo Kiiro

-si lo estoy tranquilo- dijo Yue mientras acariciaba al tigre

-y Yue ¿a donde ibas e?- pregunto Ino

-bueno íbamos a mi casa pero alguien se paso y salí volando- dijo Yue con una mirada asesina en Kiiro

- jeje es una larga historia- dijo Kiiro muy nervioso por la mirada de su amiga

-Yue, Kiiro quieren venir a comer con nosotros- pregunto Ino mientras abrazaba a Yue

-Ino... No ... Respiro- dijo Yue mientras se ponia de color azul

-ups lo lamento, es que eres tan tierna-dijo Ino mientras soltaba a Yue la cual le costaba respirar

-¡JA TE LO DIJE!- dijo el tigre

-hm- dijo Yue molesta por el comentario

-"yo diria que es muy linda, tierna, sexy, dulce, bonita..."-pensó Shikamaru siendo interumpido por Kiiro

- hoye estas bien, pareces enfermo, estas muy rojo-dijo Kiiro

-déjame ver- dijo la azabache poniendo su mano en la frente del chico lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco mas -si estas caliente, será mejor que vallas a descansar- dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa

-¡Chicos!- dijo una voz tras las espaldas de Yue

-ho-hola- dijo la voz de una chica

-valla hola Hinata, Shino, Kiba- dijo Ino con una sonrisa

-hm tu eres la chica nueva, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka y el es Akamaru- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa y un sonrojo notorio

-roaf-dijo Akamaru de forma afirmativa mientras se asercaba a la chica y la lamia

-"hm Akamaru no suele actuar asi con las personas, menos con desconocidas"- pensó Kiba mientras observaba a la chica

-aw que lindo cachorrito- dijo Yue mientras cargaba a Akamaru

-Y-yo soy Hinata Hyuga- dijo hinata con una sonrisa

-Yo soy Shino Aburame- dijo Shino com una sonrisa que era tapada por su chaqueta y un leve sonrojo

-mucho gusto yo soy Yue Arceus y el es mi amigo y compañero de equipo Kiiro- dijo la oji ámbar mientras que bajaba a Akamaru y se acercaba a Hinata -wooooow tus ojos son hermosos- dijo Yue con una sonrisa mientras los veía con detenimiento

-gracias Yu-Yue lo-los tull-tullos igu-igual- le devolvió el halago la oji perla

-gracias pero tus ojos son muy inusuales, son tan lindos, ¿son parte de un kekei-genkai?- pregunto Yue con una sonrisa

-s-si es de-del bi-biakugan- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-ya veo, que ¡genial!- dijo Yue con una sonrisa que sonrojo a todos los chicos presentes

-¡YUEEEEE!- grito un chico rubio

-Hm?- dijo Yue volteando se para ver a todo su equipo a excepción del sensei

-¡Yue quieres venir a comer con nosotros!- grito Naruto

-¡ TARADO Y YO QUE!- le grito Kiiro a Naruto

-jejeje perdón Kiiro no te vi- dijo Naruto con una mano en la nuca

- ciego- murmuro el tigre solo para que Yue lo ollera a lo cual ella rió por lo bajo

-¿Kiiro y Yue si nos acompañan?- pregunto Naruto poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado

-lamentablemente Naruto, ellos van a comer con nosotros, Sasuke si quieres puedes acompañarnos-dijo Ino con un tono "seductor" y guiñando un ojo

-Yue, Kiiro, por que no vienes con nosotros a comer-dijo Kiba recibiendo un ladrido afirmativo por parte de Akamaru

-sueñan ellos vendrán con nosotros- dijo Sasuke en un tono de indiferencia

-si por que son de nuestro equipo-dijo Sakura apoyando Sasuke

-no ellos vendrán con nosotros dijo Shikamaru

-¡que no, vendrán con nosotros!- les grito Kiba a los demas

-/Yue vámonos de aquí/- pensó Kiiro

-/concuerdo contigo, vámonos y no hagas ruido/- le respondió Yue

-/camina lentamente para atrás/- pensó Kiiro

-/ esta bien/- le contesto Yue obedeciendo las ordenes del tigre

Despues de 10 minutos los equipos seguían discutiendo, las personas que participaban eran: Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba y Shino

-oigan ¿y Yue?-pregunto Shino

-si t-tampoco e-esta ki-kiiro- dijo Hinata

-¿donde están?- preguntaron todos al unísono

Mientras tanto Kiiro y Yue se encontraban acabando de comer en Ichiraku

-¡esto es delicioso!- grito Yue

-shhhh, cállate o nos encontraran, pero si es delicioso- dijo Kiiro

Yue y Kiiro en total llevaban 10 platos de ramen entre los dos

-¿bien jii-san cuanto es?- dijo Yue

-no es nada, dije que la próxima vez yo invitaba- dijo Teuchi (el dueño del restaurant)

-¡Jii-san es mucho dinero para no pagar!- dijo Yue

- vamos Yue no es mucho- dijo Teuchi

-bueno, mínimo déjame darte 1500 yens- dijo Yue haciendo un puchero infantil

-esta bien pero es la ultima vez la próxima si será gratis- dijo el dueño de Ichiraku

-muchas gracias jii-san- agradeció Kiiro y Yue al mismo tiempo mientras Yue pagaba

-Rallos están cerca, Kiiro vámonos- dijo Yue con nerviosismo

-Si ya los sentí están moviéndose rápido- dijo Kiiro

-es verdad, nos vemos ojii-san y Ayame-chan-

-claro regresen pronto-dijo Ayame

-una cosa mas, si llega alguien preguntando por nosotros digan les que no nos vieron por favor-dijo Kiiro

-si supongo que no hay problema con eso no se preocupen- dijo Ayame

-gracias nos vamos- dijo Yue mientras los dos se esfumaban en una bola de humo

Después de 15 minutos en el restaurante Ichiraku

-¡VIEJOOOOO AS VISTO A YUE JUNTO CON UN TIGRE BLANCO!- grito un chico rubio seguido por un azabache de camisa azul y una chica de pelo rosa y ojos jade

-que Naruto- dijo Ayame

-es que Yue y el tigre se escaparon y no los encontramos- dijo Sakura como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo

-no los hemos visto- dijo Teuchi -será mejor que la vallan a buscar- continuo ablando este

-Si gracias Ojii-san nos vemos- dijo Naruto

Mientras tanto con el equipo 8

-Hinata logras ver algo- pregunto Shino con su voz serena

-no, no la veo- dijo la oji perla

-ni Akamaru ni yo hemos logrado encontrar su rastro - dijo Kiba mientras que Akamaru lloraba

-bueno será mejor segur buscando- finalizo Shino para luego seguir su rumbo buscando a la azabache y al tigre

Y con el equipo 10 no era muy diferente

-¡YUUUUUUEEEEEE, KIIIIIIRRRROOOO!- gritaban los 3 integrantes a todo pulmón sin obtener respuesta de nadie

-aquí no están- dijo Ino triste

-por que creen que se hayan ido- dijo Choji

-no lo se pero hay que seguir buscando-dijo Shikamaru para que después asintieran y siguieran gritando sus nombres

Mientras eso ocurría Yue y Kiiro estaban en el campo de entrenamiento donde tomaron la prueba anteriormente

-Kiiro estoy lista para empezar - dijo Yue para ponerse en posición

-Bien, esto será rápido- dijo Kiiro con una sonrisa de medio lado

-lo se, espero que no te enojes cuando YO gane- dijo Yue con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y remarcando el yo

-ja como si eso fuera a pasar- dijo el tigre saltando en dirección a su amiga creciendo para que su alturea llegra a los 2.50 metros y su largo de casi 3.10 metros

Yue esquivo el ataque con unas elegantes volteretas aterrizando en una posición perfecta para atacar

-Ja con eso no me ganaras- dijo Yue poniéndose en una posición de maestro tierra y agarrando las patas del tigre para hacer que no se pueda mover (N/A: como en avatar el ultimo maestro aire)

-¡PERO QUE RAYOS!- grito Kiiro al no poderse zafar del agarre de la tierra

-JA ¡YO TE GANARE!- le contesto la chica para luego hacer que el agua rodeara sus brazos (así como Katara) pero al desviar su mirada hacia el tigre el ya no estaba

-como dijo Kakashi una vez no dejes a tu enemigo atrás de ti todo el tiempo- dijo Kiiro quien estaba atrás de la chica para después darle un buen mordisco "PUUF" se escucho lo cual indico que esa Yue era un clon

-ya te tengo- dijo Yue saliendo abajo de la tierra, justo entre las patas delanteras dándole una patada al animal lo cual causo que saliera volando

-con que asi van a ser las cosas e Yue- dijo el tigre para lanzarle un rallo de hielo proveniente de su boca , el cual Yue esquivo, pero proboco grandes daños al campo

-si - dijo Yue haciendo una posición de manos a muy alta velocidad -explosión terrestre-dijo Yue haciendo que la tierra empezara a vibrar y luego a explotar, pero Kiiro logro esquivar el ataque con mucha dificultad, cada salto que daba para esquivar una explosión generaba otra

-No podrás esquivar por siempre-dijo Yue

-Jutsu espada de viento -grito la chica y del aire se formo una espada la cual Yue tomo y corrió en dirección a Kiiro

-o no- dijo Kiiro en murmullo mientras aterrizaba en un lugar sin poder evitar la explosión la cual lo daño un poco

-no lo lograras esquivar este ataque-dijo Yue mientras se lanzaba hacia Kiiro, pero claro que no tenia intención de atacarlo así que deshizo su espada y el Jutsu de explosión terrestre - ¡JA TE GANE!- grito Yue con emoción sin notar que el campo estaba destruido

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- dijo Kiiro en un tono infantil

-si no hubiera acabado con los jutsus tu estuvieras muerto- dijo Yue con una sonrisa de victoria y las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho mientras Kiiro maldecía por lo bajo

-¡YUEEEE, KIIIIRRRROOOO!- grito una persona tras la espalda de Yue llegando al campo entrenamiento lanzando se para abrazar a Yue la cual se dio cuenta de quien era y no hizo nada para evitarlo lo cual provoco que los dos callaren al piso

-¡TARDO, LA LASTIMAS!- gritaron Kiiro y una voz femenina

-Hm dobe- dijo una 3 voz muy molesto por el acto de la primera voz

-¡NARUTO TE DOY 2 SEGUNDOS PARA QUE TE QUITES DE YUE O YO TE DEJO SIN HIJOS!-le grito Kiiro a Naruto con una vena en la cien y ojos de odio

-¡SI, TARADO QUITATE DE ELLA!-grito Sakura mientras pateaba a Naruto y este salía volando, luego Sasuke le ofreció una mano para que se levantará pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrarla llegaron los demás equipos e Ino hizo lo mismo que Naruto se lanzó sobre ella y volvió a quedar en el piso con Ino abrasandola a excepción que esta vez Yue estaba boca arriba

-Ino quítate de ella que la lastimas- dijo Shikamaru mientras desviaba la mirada para no sonrojarse mientras que le ofrecía la mano para que se levantara la chica ya que Ino se avía parado ya

-no te preocupes Shikamaru yo le ayudo a pararse- dijo Kiba mientras la tomaba a Yue de las manos y la levantaba

-"Idiota"- pensaron todos los chicos presentes mientras le regalaban una mirada de odio a Kiba

-gracias chicos- dijo Yue mientras que se sobaba la cabeza ya que se avía pegado

-¡YUE TE LASTIMASTE, ES TODO NARUTO, YA ESTAS MUERTO!-grito Kiiro

-Kiiro tranquilo no me lastime por que me tumbaron sino por el combate- dijo Yue mientras le daba una sonrisa al tigre

-¿pero que paso aquí?-pregunto Sakura al ver el campo destruido con cráteres, un hollo enorme y el lago completamente congelado

-emmm... Bueno... Etto, estuvimos jugando un rato- dijo Yue con una mano en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡COMO QUE JUGANDO DESTRUYERON EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO!- grito Sakura

-bueno si pero Yue lo puede arreglar-dijo Kiiro como si no fuera gran cosa recibiendo un golpe por parte de Yue

-/que parte de no quiero que se enteren de nada no entiendes TARADO/- pensó Yue para Kiiro

-/Bueno pero algun dia se iban a enterar de todo/- le respondió Kiiro

-/bien tengo una idea, espero que funcione/- pensó Yue

-/te escucho/-

-/bien, finjo hacer un jutsu cuando en realidad hago magia, ¿crees que funcione?/-

-/si puede que funcione/-

-bien yo lo arreglo-dijo Yue resignada cuando empezó a hacer posiciones de mano sin sentido y esta empezó a brillar junto con todo el campo

después de acabar de hacer la magia y de hacer las posiciones el campo quedo intacto y Yue acabo por caerse al suelo pero Kiiro evito que se golpeara atrapando a la chica

-papa tenia razón usar la magia aquí gasta mucha energía, tengo que entrenar eso- dijo Yue en murmullo para que solo el tigre la escuchara

-¡YUE, ESTAS BIEN!-gritaron todos las personas a excepción del Uchiha y Shino

-tranquilos estoy bien solo tengo que descansar un poco- dijo Yue con una sonrisa para evitar que se preocuparan

-valla, ese jutsu es muy potente pero consume mucha chakra- dijo Sakura al ver el estado de la chica

-si sea mejor que vallamos a casa- dijo Kiiro

-si- dijo Yue acostándose en Kiiro mientras que serrana ligeramente los ojos

-ad-adios Yue des-descansa- dijo Hinata

-si igual ustedes cuídense- dijo Yue mientras que Kiiro se iba caminando a un paso medio apresurado en dirección a su casa

Una vez que estuvieron bajo del edificio Kiiro dio un gran salto llegando al balcón de su departamento

-será mejor que descanses mañana tenemos nuestra primera misión pequeña-dijo Kiiro colocando delicadamente a Yue en la cama

-si gracias Kiiro, quiero que descanses tu también- dijo Yue para que Kiiro se hiciera del tamaño de una almohada y se acomodara a un lado de la chica mientras que esta lo abrazaba

-buenas noches Kiiro-dijo Yue

-Yue son las 5:00pm-le respondió este

-dije buenas noches así que duerme-dijo Yue en un tono de cállate y hazme caso

-mmm ok buenas noches- dijo Kiiro mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de la chica y serraba los ojos.

Al dia siguiente

-Sasuke, estoy en el punto b-

-Sakura,estoy en el punto c-

-Yue, estoy en el punto d-

-Kiiro, punto e-

-Naruto, estoy en el punto A deberás-

-eres lento Naruto, muy bien equipo 7 el objetivo se a movido síganlo- dijo Kakashi a sus estudiantes a través de un comunicador mientras que ellos seguían a una cosa de color negro

-¿cual es su distancia del objetivo?- pregunto Kakashi

-5 metros, estoy listo solo dénos la señal-dijo Naruto

-también estoy listo-dijo Sasuke

-yo también- dijo Sakura

-si yo igual-dijo Yue

-y yo- dijo Kiiro

-muy bien a mi señal... Ahora- dijo Kakashi y al decir eso los 4 genins y el tigre saltaron a su objetivo el cual era un gato color cafe con un listón rojo en la oreja

-aaaaauuu, para, para,para-gritaba Naruto mientras el gato lo arañaba por ábrelo agarrado y asustado

-ven gato- dijo Yue lo cual hizo que el gato saltara de Naruto y se dirigiera a la chica para empezar a frotarse con sus piernas, ante eso Yue lo cargo y lo empezó a acariciar

-wow Yue eres buena con los animales- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-jajaja supongo- le respondió su compañera de equipo

-¿pueden identificar la cinta en la oreja derecha?- pregunto el maestro a través del comunicador

-afirmativo- respondió Sasuke

-correcto misión completa-le respondió este

-¡NO PODEMOS TENER UNA MEJOR MISIÓN!-grito Naruto uniendo se a la conversación

El equipo 7 se dirigió con el hokage para entregar el gato a su dueño

-aaay mi pequeña Tora, mamá estaba preocupada- decía una señora gorda mientras que aplastaba al pobre gato y Naruto se reía por el sufrimiento del gato

-jajja gato tonto, eso te pasa por arañarme la cara- decía Naruto entre risas

-entiendo por que se escapo-dijo Sakura

-pobre gato- dijo Yue con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-lo se- le respondió Kiiro con la misma actitud que la azabache

-ahora para la siguiente mision del equipo 7 tenemos varias tareas disponibles, cuidar al bebe de 3 años del consejero en Jefe, ayudar a su esposa en las compras, sembrar patatas en el...- pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido

-¡Noo! Quiero estar en una misión real, algo retador y emocionante, no cosas de niños, anda si Jii-san- dijo Naruto mientras formaba una tacha con sus brazos

-"tiene razón"-pensó Sasuke

-"pero es tan insoportable"- pensó

Sakura

-"ah sabia que esto pasaría"-pensó con fastidio el sensei

-¡Naruto tiene razón estas misiones son patéticas!- grito Kiiro recibiendo un golpe por parte de Yue lo que le dejo un chichón

-aaaaau y eso por que fue Yue-dijo el tigre en un tono infantil

-no seas mal agradecido por la oportunidad que se nos dio de ser ninjas así que confórmate- dijo Yue con mucha calma

-¡NARUTO, KIIRO YUE TIENE RAZÓN, APENAS SON UNOS GENINS SIN EXPERIENCIA, IGUAL QUE LOS DEMAS EMPEZARAN CON MISIONES SIMPLES PARA DESARROLLAR SUS HABILIDADES Y MEJORAR!- grito Iruka con mucho fastidio y una vena en la cien

-¡HABLAS EN SERIO, CUIDAR A UN BEBE NO ES UNA MISIÓN, ES UNA GRAN TONTERIA!- le respondió Naruto igual de fastidiado que Kiiro recibiendo un golpe por parte de Kakashi lo cual hizo que quedara en el piso

-¿puedes dejar de portarte así?-dijo el maestro en el mismo tono que Yue

-¡Naruto, Kiiro! Me pregunto si aun no han entendido el privilegio que se les dio, todos los días llegan distintas misiones desde cuidado de bebes hasta asesinatos, estas misiones son cuidadosa mente asignadas en rango, los ninjas también son calificados por su habilidad, en las misiones asignamos a los ninjas que tengan la habilidad y experiencia necesaria para hacer el trabajo, si la misión se hace con éxito recibimos un pago por el trabajo, debido a que ustedes son genins sin entrenamiento deben empezar desde el principio del camino shinobi, tendrán tareas del nivel D...-dijo el Hokage siendo interrumpido por Naruto

-y entonces el hombre dice 'no es un mono es un pato'- dijo Naruto

-¡SILENCIO!- dijo el Hokage

-Hm lo siento- dijo Kakashi retomando su atención en el Hokage al igual que los demás

-uuhh usted siempre me sermonea como si fuera mi abuelo o algo así, pero yo no soy un pequeño mocoso que se la pasa molestando, ahora soy un ninja y quiero una misión ninja- dijo Naruto mientras inflaba los cachetes y le daba la espalda al hokage haciendo un berrinche

-Ojii-san aunque aprecie esta oportunidad que nos dio a Kiiro y a mi también pienso que es una tontería cuidar bebés, yo también soy una ninja y quiero ser tratada cono tal, no me gusta que me subestimen yo quiero un reto-dijo Yue con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos y con una voz suave y una sonrisa de confianza

-hablaremos de esto luego - dijo Kakashi con mucho fastidio

Iruka y el Hokage sonrieron ante la acción de los chicos

-Naruto y Yue quieren demostrarnos que no son niños débiles y que son ninjas y ahora quieren una misión de mayor grado y así será-dijo el Hokage haciendo que todos se sorprendieran -puesto que están tan decididos voy a darles una misión rango C, serán guarda espaldas en un viaje- concluyo el Hokage con los codos apoyados en la mesa

-¡¿quien, quien, protegeremos a una persona importante?!-pregunto Naruto muy emocionado parándose del suelo

-no seas impaciente vendrá aquí pronto, traigan a nuestro visitante- dijo el hokage para que luego un señor con una botella de licor en la mano, un sombrero de paja, lentes y de cabello y barba gris entrara

-¿QUE RAYOS? Un montón de niños mocosos y un gato- dijo el señor levantando su voz y tomo un trago de su botella

-¡GATO!¡ES TODO ZOQUETE ESTAS ACABADO !- grito Kiiro el cual era del tamaño de un perro pero antes de que el corriera a atacarlo Sasuke lo agarro del cuello

-y realmente quieren que crea que ellos dos son unos ninjas hablo del que tiene cara de tarado (N/A: en esta historia Naruto es del tamaño de Sakura y Yue es un poco mas bajita que ella los demás se quedan igual) y la niñita de pelo negro

-JAJAJA ¡QUIEN ES EL QUE TIENE CARA DE TARADO- grito Naruto mientras que se atacaba de la risa y buscaba con la cabeza

-Naruto se refiere a ti- dijo Kakashi con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-te voy a matar viejo tarado-dijo Naruto lanzandose para atacar al señor pero kakashi lo agarro del cuello de su camisa

-Y COMO QUE NO PAREZCO UNA NINJA ¡TORPE! Te aseguro que te podría matar con solo un movimiento - le grito la azabache siendo agarrada por Kakashi para que no golpeara al señor,aun con Naruto aun en la mano quien se retorcía para liberarse, para que no golpeara al sujeto, al igual que Naruto era sujetada por el cuello de su blusa

-Ja tu mocosa no podrías dañarme eres muy tierna, delicada, y bonita, para hacerlo- dijo el señor después le dio in trago a su botella

-!¿tierna, delicada?¿y que con lo de bonita? ¡Yo soy la mejor Kunoichi que llegaras a conocer!, Viejo te aseguro que te estas metiendo en un gran aprieto- le grito Yue corriendo en dirección hacia el señor arrastrando a Kakashi y a Naruto ya que el peli plateado la seguía agarrando y este a Naruto

-no pueden acabar con un cliente así no funcionan las cosas- dijo Kakashi con un tono de reproche

- no pienso acabar con el simplemente le quiero quitar lo bocón-dijo Yue con su misma actitud

-¡vamos Yue cálmate!- dijo el tigre dándole un golpe en la cabeza lo que hizo que le saliera un chichón

-aaaggg esta bien- dijo Yue con un puchero muy tierno lo que hizo que todos los presentes se sonrojaran menos Sakura, Yue y Kiiro

-Yue- dijo Naruto

-hm¿que pasa Naruto?- pregunto Yue ya con su voz mas calmada y dulce pero con un poco de enojo

-el señor tiene razón si eres tierna, delicada y bonita- dijo Sasuke en un murmullo que nadie logro escuchar mientras que se ponía rojo

-¿no te enojas si te lo digo?- pregunto Naruto con un aparente sonrojo

Yue soltó un suspiro

-no me enojo lo prometo-dijo Yue mientras lo veía a los ojos lo cual hizo que se sonrojara mas y desviara la mirada, -un segundo, tu también piensas que no parezco ninja- dijo Yue elevando su voz y formando un puño con su mano

-¡NO! No es eso, es solo que... Bueno tu... Si eres lo-lo que dijo el Viejo- dijo Naruto tartamudeando un poco

-o gracias Naruto pero te aseguro que no soy eso, mas bien pienso que eso describe a Sakura, Hinata e Ino- dijo la chica con una sonrisa haciendo que Sakura le sonriera

-gracias pero tu también lo eres- dijo Sakura

-hm como digan y viejo cual es tu nombre- pregunto Yue desviando la mirada hacia el señor

-yo soy Tazuna un gran constructor de puentes y debo regresar a mi país, yo estoy construyendo un puente que estoy seguro cambiara el futuro de mi país, yo espero que me protejan a toda costa incluso si significa que tengan que dar su vida- dijo el señor

Una vez en la puerta de la aldea

-¡SIII, MUY BIEN!- grito Naruto mientras festejaba

-¿que es lo que te emociona tanto?- pregunto Sakura

-¡esta es la primera vez que salgo de la aldea, ahora soy un viajero deberás!- dijo Naruto con mucha emoción

-oigan se supone que debo de confiarle mi vida a este debilucho eso es una broma- dijo Tazuna lo cual hizo que Naruto se enojara

-jaja el esta conmigo y yo soy un jounin así que no tiene de que preocuparse- dijo Kakashi

-"por que tenemos que proteger a este vejete, voy a partirlo en dos en este momento"- pensó Naruto para luego decir -¡Nunca insultes a un ninja eso es un gran error, yo soy uno de los mejores ninjas que han existido, algún día voy a ser Hokage y tendrá que verme hacia arriba ¡mi nombre es Naruto Usumaki recuérdalo!- dijo el rubio con un tono enojado

Tazuna tomo un trago de su botella y sin retirar la boquilla de la botella de su boca dijo

-los Hokages son poderosos y sabios, tu eres enclenque y tarado, el día en que te hagas Hokage me saldrán alas y volare- dijo con desinterés el constructor

-¡cállate, are todo lo posible por convertirme en Hokage, no importa lo que me cueste y cuando lo sea tendrán que admitir que soy el mejor ninja del mundo incluyéndote!- le grito Naruto con mucho, mucho, MUCHO fastidio

-naaa, tu podrás convertirte en Hokage 10 veces pero tu para mi seguirás siendo un don nadie, un perdedor- dijo con desinterés el constructor mientras que Naruto murmuraba maldiciones e insultos y era sostenido por Kakashi del cuello para que no lo atacara

-ya te lo dije, nosotros protegemos al cliente no los atacamos- dijo Kakashi con fastidio

PDV:Yue

Ahí estaba yo mientras que Naruto discutía con el viejo ese

-¡cállate, are todo lo posible por convertirme en Hokage, no importa lo que me cueste y cuando lo sea tendrán que admitir que soy el mejor ninja del mundo incluyéndote!- le grito Naruto con aparente fastidio

-"ese viejo es un zopenco"- pensé mientras cruzaba mis brazos en mi pecho con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-naaa, tu podrás convertirte en Hokage 10 veces pero tu para mi seguirás siendo un don nadie, un perdedor- dijo con desinterés el constructor mientras que Naruto murmuraba maldiciones e insultos y era sostenido por Kakashi del cuello para que no lo atacara

-"valla Naruto jaja no sabia que pensabas así"- pensé al escuchar los insultos de mi rubio favorito que aparentemente nadie escucho mas que Kiiro y yo ya que mi mejor amigo se atacaba de la risa

-Kiiro ¿quieres que te lleve? - le dije a mi tigre con una sonrisa mientras que los demás me veían raro

-/¿sabes por que me ven así?/- le pregunte a Kiiro

-/no lo se, no me agrada que te vean así/- me respondió el

-/tranquilo las miradas no matan/- pensé mientras que le regalaba una sonrisa y lo acariciaba

-si por favor- me respondió Kiiro mientras que se reducía y se subía a mi hombro dejando a los demás sorprendidos

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunte confundida al ver que no nos quitaban la vista

-¿el gato puede encogerse?- pregunto Tazuna

-¡YO NO SOY UN MALDITO GATO, SOY UN TIGRE TARADO!- le grito mientras que yo lo agarraba para que no cometiera una tontería

-si puede aumentar y reducir su tamaño- le respondí al señor con una sonrisa (N/A:algo así n.n)

-ya veo tigre- dijo el señor

-mi nombre es Kiiro no tigre- dijo Kiiro tratando de imitar la voz del señor pero sonó como un retrasado mental

-ok ya cálmense ustedes dos- dijo el Sensei refiriéndose a Naruto quien aun decía maldiciones y a Kiiro a lo cual el solo se escondió entre mi primera camisa y la segunda

-/Yue repíteme cuando atacaremos a esos ninjas de la neblina/- me pregunto mi amigo

-/no los atacaremos ellos lo aran primero y luego nosotros lo hacemos, debo saber sus intenciones y finge no saber nada, pero si el sensei no se da cuenta, nosotros le decimos pero tienen que haber algo obvio para decirle o se preguntara que como sabíamos de esos dos/- le respondí a su pregunta

-/y por que simplemente no los atrapamos y cuestionamos/- me pregunto Kiiro

-/por que no sabría si quieren al constructor o a nosotros/-

-/ ya veo, bueno te importa si me duermo un rato, estas calienta/- dijo el a lo cual reí por lo bajo y obtuve la atención de los demás

-¿pasa algo Yue?- pregunto Sakura

-no nada tranquila- le respondí

-/si si puedes si pasa algo te despierto/- le respondí al tigre

-/ok buenas noches/- dijo el

-/sip buenas noches/-

-muy bien es hora de que nos vallamos- dijo Kakashi y así comenzamos el viaje

**Continuara…..**

_**Comenteeeen por favoooor**_


	7. capitulo 7

_**Chicoos les deseo una feliz navidad junto con kiiro y yue , espero que se la pasen super bien, los quiero un monton y espero que les guste el capitulo :D yo le sigo aquí con el 8 capitulo gracias por todo y comenten porfavor **_

**-MISIÓN EN PROGRESO parte 2 :3 (genial)**

PDV: Yue

Después de un rato de estar caminando Kiiro se despertó y se coloco en mi hombro

-Yue- dijo Kiiro desde mi hombro con voz adormilada

-hm ¿que pasa Kiiro?- le respondí con una sonrisa

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunto el

-no Kiiro aun no-le respondí con una sonrisa

-a bueno- dijo el para luego pasar un rato en silencio

-y ahora-pregunto el tigre

-no Kiiro aun no- le respondí pasaron unos segundos en silencio

-ya llegamos- pregunto el

-no- dije mas fastidiada

-¿ya?-

-no Kiiro- le dije mas molesta

-a bueno- dijo el

-¿que tal ahora?-

-que no Kiiro- dije con mucho mas enojo

-y que...-pero antes de que acabara la oración lo interrumpí

-Kiiro completa esa frase y te prometo que te entierro un kilometro bajo tierra- le dije a Kiiro con una vena en la cien

-hm bueno-dijo el, pasaron unos segundos y -ya llegamos-

-muy bien la gota que derramo el baso- dije mientras agarraba a Kiiro del cuello y le di un buen golpe

-aaaaauuuuch eso me dolió- dijo Kiiro con lagrimas falsas en los ojos poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia

-ya no llores- dije sobándole la cabeza al tigre con cara de fastidio que expresaba lo que pensaba -"chillón tu a mi no me engañas se que estas fingiendo"- pensé mientras provocaba que Sakura y Naruto rieran, que Sasuke y Kakashi rieran por lo bajo y que Tazuna soltara una risita burlona

-"supongo que es una escena graciosa"- pense mientras acomodaba a Kiiro devuelta en mi hombro

-disculpe, señor Tazuna- dijo Sakura con un tono respetuoso

-¿que quieres?- dijo este con una voz de no me fastidies

-¿usted vive en el pais de las olas cierto ?- pregunto Sakura

-si- le contesto el señor

-Kakashi-sensei ¿también existen los ninjas en ese país verdad?- le pregunto Sakura Kakashi-sensei

-no, no hay ningún ninja en ese país, pero en los otros países hay aldeas escondidas, cada una con sus propias costumbres y tradiciones- dijo él con fastidio -para este continente la existencia de los ninjas representa fortaleza, fortaleza militar, en otras palabras es como se protegen ellos mismos y es como mantienen balanceado el poder con sus países vecinos, las aldeas escondidas no son controladas por ningún gobernante, son independientes y tienen un estatus igual, ahora una pequeña isla como el país de las olas tiene la protección natural del mar, asi que no tiene necesidad de una aldea ninja, ahora las 5 aldeas ancestrales que posen aldeas shinobi son: LA TIERRA DEL FUEGO, AGUA, RELAMPAGO, VIENTO y TIERRA, cada una de ellas ocupa un territorio muy amplio juntas son conocidas como las 5 grandes naciones shinobi, la tierra del fuego tiene la aldea escondida entre las hojas, la tierra del agua la aldea escondida entre la neblina, la tierra del relámpago la aldea escondida entre las nubes, la tierra de la tierra la aldea escondida entre las rocas y la tierra de viento la aldea escondida entre la arena, solo a los líderes de estas aldeas se les permite la palabra kage, lo que significa sombra, Hokage,Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage y Kazekage, ellos son los líderes las 5 sombras que gobiernan a miles de ninjas- dijo para concluir kakashi-sensei con su típica voz de flojera

-¡Entonces lord Hokage también es importante!- dijo Sakura en un tono aparentemente falso de felicidad según yo mientras Naruto seguramente estaba cuestionando al Hokage junto con Sakura por que el estaba cruzado de brazos con cara de ja ni yo me la creo

-Hm entonces Ojii-san ¿es fuerte?, lo retare a un duelo cuando regrese- dije en un murmullo para que solo Kiiro lo escuchara

-Yue, estas loca- dijo Kiiro también en murmullo con una sonrisa de lado

-¡Oigan! ¡Todos ustedes están dudando de lord Hokage no es asi todos ustedes están dudando!- dijo Kakashi en un tono de reproche lo cual hizo que Sakura, Naruto y Yo moviéramos la cabeza con nerviosismo sin voltear a verlo

-bueno como sea no hay batallas ninjas en las misiones clasificación C , pueden relajarse- dijo Kakashi-sensei mas tranquilo que antes

-entonces no vamos a tener que correr hacia ningún enemigo ninja extranjero ni nada por el estilo- dijo Sakura feliz mientras pude notar como Tazuna se ponía tenso

-viejo, alguna razón para ponerse tenso por el comentario de Sakura- dije sin pensarlo

-"Rayos por que dije eso sin pensar y para mejorar estoy dándole la espalda"- pensé mientras resibia una mirada de Kiiro diciendo algo así como cállate

-hm, y-yo no estoy tenso-dijo el señor

-ja claro como usted diga- dije en murmullo

PDV: Escritora

-"como rayos se dio cuenta de eso si estaba de espaldas"- fue la pregunta que rondo por la cabeza del Jounin y del constrictor mientras los demás la veían raro

PDV: Yue

-/¡YUE IDIOTA METISTE LA PATA!/- me regaño Kiiro

-/lo se, lo se pero tenia que saber si el sabia lo de los ninjas y ding ding ding dio en el blanco/- le respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa

-/¡eres una idiota!ahora se cuestionan como lo notaste, ¡si estabas de espaldas!/- pensó gritando Kiiro (N/A: eso suena muy raro .-. pero ya saben se están comunicando por las mentes)

-/tu sabes la respuesta, por las pulsaciones que da su corazón y se alteran si miente o se tensa, sabes que se sienten sus vibraciones por la tierra/- le respondí algo menos nerviosa

-/yo se eso pero los demás no, recuerda que los humanos no hacen eso/- pensó el "controlando su enojo"

-/jeje supongo que tienes razon pero no me mates •-•/- pensé con mas nerviosismo que antes

- /¡MUERETE!/- pensó Kiiro

-/¡tu primero!/-le respondí

-/ ¡NO TU!/- pensó Kiiro

-/¡NO TU/- le respondí yo

-/¡QUE TU PRIMERO!/- grito el

-/bueno, bueno, pero no le sigo por que estoy cansada/- le respondi

-/Ja gane/-

-/si si como digas Kiiro/- di por terminada la pelea

Después de un rato pasamos por un camino

-/Kiiro ya viste el charco /- le dije

-/si que babosos ahora ya le puedes decir a Kakashi/-

-/si supongo que si Kiiro/- le respondí mientras me acercaba a Kakashi-sensei

-sensei- susurre para que solo el y Kiiro me pudieran escuchar

-¿así que ya se dieron cuenta?- me respondió igual en un susurro mientras seguíamos caminando

-si, sabe porque nos están siguiendo- le pregunto Kiiro en el mismo nivel de voz de nosotros

-no, es por eso que los deje seguirnos, ellos nos siguen desde que salimos de la aldea- dijo Kakashi-sensei de una manera calmada

-lo sabemos, nosotros teníamos esa misma intención- continúe yo tratando de no llamar la atención de los demás y no actuar muy sospechosamente

-bien, mantenganse alerta por si ocurre algo- concluyo Kakashi para que luego me fuera a mi puesto con Kiiro en el hombro

Mediante nos acercábamos al charco Kiiro y yo mas ansiosos nos poníamos teníamos unas ganas tremendas de atacar a los ninjas de la neblina

-/Yue estas lista/- pensó Kiiro con aparentes ansias

-/ya lo creo, que ya se muestren esos dos/- le respondí

-/y si manipulas el agua tantito/- me dijo

-/para que/- pensé algo incrédula

-/pues para divertirnos con esos dos/- dijo el

-/pero realmente no es agua/- pensé algo extrañada por lo que pensó

-/lo se pero esos dos tienen agua dentro de ellos, ya sabes su sangre y creo que seria divertido controlarlos para que se muestren/- me respondió el

-/Kiiro sabes que la sangre control es mi ultimo recurso y no la voy a usar si no es de vida o muerte , se lo prometí a papa/- dije en tono de reproche ya que el sabia eso

-/pero Yue/-

-/no Kiiro, sabes que esta mal/-

-/si creo que tienes razón/-me respondió el con resignación

Mediante íbamos pasando el charco mas me ponía ansiosa de tener mi primera pelea real asta que pasamos el charco y caminamos varios metros y de repente del charco de agua salieron dos ninjas de la neblina y se lanzaron hacia el que estaba más cerca que era Kakashi-sensei. Soltaron unas cadenas de unas garras que los dos tenían en una mano, lo ataron con las cadena conectada con las dos garras de los sujetos y haciendo fuerza lo descuartizaron

-¡AAAAAA!- grito Sakura demasiado aterrada por la escena

-¡Ka-kakashi-sensei!- dijo Naruto tan aterrado por ver la escena que apenas logro pronunciar el nombre del maestro y los dos ninjas se colocaron detrás de el

-ahora es tu turno- dijo uno de los ninjas de la neblina

-¡ni en joda!- le grite para luego aparecer debajo de el y lanzarle una patada en la quijada que hizo que los dos ninjas salieran volando y Sasuke los atrapo saltando y sacando una shuriken el cual lanzó a la cadena enganchándola en el árbol junto a un kunai para más presión,para luego aterrizo en las garras de los sujetos, luego agarro las garras y con las manos y se impulso para para patearlos en la cara y una vez que lo hizo las cadenas se liberaron del agarre, Sasuke aterrizo y los ninjas salieron corriendo siendo interceptados por Kiiro y por mi, Kiiro, quien estaba del tamaño de un perro mediano, salto sobre el pecho de uno y lo impulso hacia un árbol donde se dio un gran golpe y callo inconsciente pero antes de eso hirió a Naruto en la mano lo que provoco que le sangrara, me di cuenta por que olía a sangre de demonio con veneno, y yo simplemente le di una buena patada pero desgraciadamente no logre detenerlo ya que despues de un momento retomo el aliento y salió corriendo en dirección a Tazuna

-¡RAYOS!- grite al no poder detener al sujeto y salir corriendo tras el

-quédese detrás de mi-dijo Sakura poniéndose frente a Tazuna con un kunai en la mano

-vamos Sakura- dije poniéndome a un lado de ella, pero antes de que atacara ese ninja Kiiro y Sasuke se pusieron frente a nosotras para protegernos, sin embargo Kakashi-sensei apareció agarrando al ninja y noqueandolo

PDV:escritora

-"Kakashi-sensei esta vivo"- penso Sakura con felisidad mostrando una sonrisa

-" presumido"- pensó Sasuke al ver la escena triunfal de su maestro ya que esa debió de abre sido suya

-/¿Yue por que no le ganaste?/- le pregunto Kiiro muy confundido ya que el conocía la verdadera fuerza y habilidad de la chica

-/veras ellos están sospechando de mi, así que si no es necesario no planeo pelear en cerio ni mostrar habilidad/- pensó la chica con un tono relajado al estilo Kakashi

-/hm si supongo que es lo mejor/-le respondió el tigre albino

-sensei, ¿por que no salía del arbol?- le pregunto Yue llamando la atención de todos

-pero como- dijo Naruto mientras giraba su cabeza para ver el lugar donde "mataron" a Kakashi -"uso el jutsu de remplazamiento"- pensó el al ver todos los troncos en el suelo

-Naruto perdon por no a verte ayudado inmediatamente, no quería que te lastimaran, pero no pense que te quedarías pasmado como lo hiciste, Yue no salí del árbol porque quería ver sus habilidades en combate- concluyo el Hatake con un tono cerio

-"después de todo si me salvaron"- pensó el constructor mas relajado que antes

-buen trabajo Yue y Kiiro, igual ustedes dos Sasuke y Sakura- dijo Kakashi recogiendo a los ninjas noqueados del suelo

-"fui un inutil y Sasuke tan tranquilo, como si lo hubiera echo miles de veces, no se asusto en lo mas mínimo, se ve tan calmado y no tiene ningún rasguño y yo tan débil, Yue y el tuvieron que venir a salvarme, ay por que no puedo estar a su nivel"- pensó Naruto

-hoye- lo llamo Sasuke

-¿Si?- pregunto el rubio

-no estas herido verdad, miedosito- dijo Sasuke con un tono de engreído lo cual hizo que Naruto se enojara

- Naruto- lo llamo la azabache

-¿si Yue-chan?- pregunto el relajando se un poco mas

-déjame ver tu herida, las garras de esos ninjas tenían veneno, tienes que sacártelo de inmediato- dijo Yue acercandose a Naruto

-tienes que abrir la herida y sacarlo, esta dentro de tu sangre asi que no te muevas mucho eso regaría el veneno- dijo Kakashi haciendo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso

- señor Tazuna- dijo Kiiro

-¿Si que?- dijo el nombrado un poco nervioso lo cual la azabache, el tigre y el maestro notaron

-Creo que tienes algo que explicarnos- Kiiro le dijo a Tazuna quien dio un suspiro largo y pesado y empezó a explicar la razón por la que cambio el rango de la misión.(N/A: perdón chicos tengo muy poco tiempo y me da mucha flojera así que me saltare toda la explicación se los compensare luego perdón :$ •-•)

-somos genin esto es muy avanzado para el nivel de nuestro entrenamiento, deberíamos volver y tratar la herida de Naruto para sacarle el veneno tan pronto como sea posible, de vuelta en la aldea podemos llenarlo al doctor- dijo Sakura en un tono de preocupación

-hm supongo que debemos regresar a la aldea- dijo Kakashi con un tono de flojera haciendo que Naruto se molestara y se encajara un kunai en la mano para sacarse el veneno, tal acción sorprendió a todos

-¿Porque soy diferente?¿Porque siempre soy..?- dijo Naruto cortando la oración por el dolor que sentía

-Naruto ya vasta que rayos estas haciendo - le grito Sakura

- trabaje tan duro para llegar aquí, me presione mucho asta lastarme, entrene solo y por mucha horas, lo que fuera para ser mas fuerte y alcanzar mi sueño, jamas volveré a retraerme ni dejare que alguien mas me rescate, jamas escapare y no volveré a perder ante Sasuke, se los prometo ante esta herida deberás, señor constructor completare esta misión, lo respetare y cuidare con este kunai, un verdadero ninja jamas se da por vencido ni yo lo haré, ustedes no se preocupen por mi estare bien- concluyo Naruto ese discurso con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por Yue y Kiiro

-Naruto eso fue realmente grandioso el como cortaste el flujo del veneno, pero si pierdes mas sangre morirás desangrado- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa tras la mascara haciendo que Naruto se pusiera mucho mas nervioso

-Naruto dame tu mano-dijo Yue con una mirada cálida y una sonrisa lo que provoco que Naruto se sonrojara y que Kiiro y Sasuke se enojaran

-s-si- dijo él tartamudeando, Yue junto agua en la palma de su mano (N/A: como Katara le hace a esepcion de que ella solo cubrio su palma y no toda la mano) para que nadie lo notara, agarro con mucha delicadeza la mano de Naruto y toco levemente la herida de él para que no le doliera

-me avisas si te duele Naruto- dijo Yue manteniendo la sonrisa

-Si Yu-Yue-chan-dijo Naruto mas rojo que antes, el agua emitió un destello que Yue ocultó pegando mas su mano con la herida

-"bien con suerte nadie notara la luz y gracias a Kurama la herida de Naruto serrará rápido"- pensó Yue mientras agarraba un kunai de su porta shurikens

-¿Yue para que quieres el Kunai?- Sakura le pregunto a Yue

-hm supongo que nadie trajo vendas así que tendré que improvisar una y cuando estemos en el país de las olas le vendare la herida mejor si es necesario- dijo Yue con una sonrisa dirigida hacia ella pero Sasuke se sonrojo un poco

Lo que hizo la chica fue cortar un poco de su manga y atársela como si fuera una venda en la mano

-"ese resplandor... No, eso no puede ser, eso... Eso es un jutsu muy avanzado, debo averiguar mas de ella"- pensó Kakashi con asombro por la técnica que uso la chica para curar a Naruto

-bien Naruto tu mano ya está, gracias Sasuke y Kiiro por protegernos-dijo Yue con una ronrisa

-No ahy de que Yuesita-dijo Kiiro

-No me llames Yuesita, ahora podemos seguí con la misión-pregunto Yue con estrellitas en los ojos

-¡SI!- gritaron Naruto y Kiiro con emoción

-qué, si adelante- dijo Kakashi saliendo de sus pensamientos y los 6 se pusieron en marcha

Después de unas horas y con ayuda de un vote de remos llegaron al país de las olas y siguieron con su viaje

-"no dejare que Sasuke se quede con toda la gloria, deberás"-pensó Naruto mientras le daba una mirada de odio a Sasuke

-Por ahí!- Naruto dijo y lanzo un kunai a un arbusto haciendo que todos se pusieran tensos -solo era un ratón-Naruto dijo con superioridad

-¡Un raton!, ¡Naruto todo el mundo puede ver tu estupidez , eres tan obvio que me avergüenzas!- Grito una muy enojada Sakura

-Naruto esos son cuchillos kunai, muy peligrosos, no son jugetes- dijo Kakashi en reproche

-¡NO TRATES DE ASUSTARME MALDITO ENANO!- le grito el constructor

-hm- dijo Kakashi y Yue volteando a ver a un arbusto al cual Naruto le lanzo un kunai, pero inmediatamente Yue y Kiiro voltearon a ver un árbol

-/Kiiro el ninja esta en el árbol/- pensó la chica

-/si, si no me equiboco es Zabuza Momochi el demonio de la neblina/- le respondió Kiiro

-/valla/- dijo la chica

-/hm ¿pasa algo Yue?/- pregunto su amigo

-/pues no esta solo, al parecer hay un AMBU 4 arboles atrás/- le dijo la azabache

-/si, Yue no es un AMBU, sino ya lo hubiera atacado ya que el esta en el libro Bingo/- pensó Kiiro mas cerio que antes

-/si tienes razón/- pensó Yue mientras desviaba la mirada del árbol

-¡NARUTO TARADO!- Sakura le grito dándole un golpe en la cabeza mientras que Kakashi iba hacia el arbusto encontrándose con un... Conejo blanco

-Waaa, perdón conejito-dijo Naruto cargando al conejo

-se ve delicioso... Puedo comerlo- dijo Kiiro con baba saliendo de su boca

-¡NO!-Naruto, Sakura y Yue le gritaron al unísono

-hm bueno, gruñones- dijo Kiiro para luego murmurar lo ultimo

-" es un conejo de nieve, pero de ese color ellos solo tienen el pelaje de ese color en invierno, cuando los días son cortos y hay poco sol, este conejo fue criado lejos de la luz del sol sin duda es parte de un reemplazo, Naruto tiene razón alguien nos esta siguiendo,a excepción de que ahora enviaron a un ninja de elite"- pensó el peli plateado, luego se dio cuenta que una cuchilla gigante les iba a cortar la cabeza

–¡AGACHENSE!- Kakashi grito y agarro a Tazuna y lo bajo junto con él al igual que Sakura y Sasuke bajaron a Naruto y Yue se agacho con Kiiro en el hombro justo cuando la cuchilla paso volando sobre sus cabezas. La cuchilla se calvo en un árbol y encima de ella apareció un ninja con su cara vendada.

-Ahora entiendo porque los hermanos Diabólicos no los pudieron vencer, ya que van acompañados por Kakashi Hatake- El hombre dijo.

-Zabuza Momochi- dijo Yue

-hm me conoces- dijo Zabuza

-si, el demonio escondido en la neblina si no me equivoco- dijo Yue con una sonrisa de confianza

- valla mocosa luces con mucha confianza, que tal si hacemos un duelo de espadas, dudo que me ganes- dijo Zabuza con mucha confianza, salto de su espada desatorando la y se puso en posición, Yue solo puso su mano sobre el mango de Colmillo de Acero sin desenvainar la pero Kakashi la detuvo

-No, el es muy peligroso yo peleare con el tu protege al cliente- Kakashi dijo serio y la chica asintió, el peli gris se puso en posiciono de ataque, antes de atacar a Zabusa, volteo a ver a su estudiante -hablaremos luego- dijo el en un murmurando

Yue corrió con Kiiro escondido en su hombro junto a sus compañeros quienes estaban protegiendo a Tazuna y se puso en posición

-Si el es nuestro oponente necesitaré esto- dijo Kakashi para pone su mano sobre su protector de Konoha

-Kakashi el del ojo Sharingan, ¿estoy en lo correcto?- dijo Zabuza en guardia con la espada en mano sorprendiendo a todos con su comentario -es muy malo e, pero tu tendrás que entregarme al anciano- concluyo Zabuza

-"Sharingan que es eso"- se cuestionaba Naruto en su mente

-"que esta diciendo, acaso tiene un poder especial"- pensó Sakura

-Yue ¿que es Sharingan?- Kiiro le pregunto a Yue

-veras el sharingan es un Dōjutsu o tecnica ocular, se caracteriza porque el que lo tiene, una capa de sangre cubre la pupila haciendo el ojo color rojo, con una, dos o tres marcas en forma de coma apuntando a la pupila dependiendo del desarrollo de su técnica. Con esta técnica, su propietario es capaz de copiar las técnicas de sus enemigos, incluyendo Taijutsu , Genjutsu y Ninjutsu. Además puede anticiparse a los movimientos del contrario y verlos por muy rápidos que sean- le contesto Yue sin dejar de estar en guardia

-¿como sabes tanto del sharingan?- le pregunto Sasuke quien estaba impresionado por el conocimiento de la chica

-hm, lo leí por ahí - dijo la chica con una mano en la nuca y una sonrrisa nerviosa lo cual provoco que a Sasuke y a Kakashi le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca

-tienes razón mocosa, pero fue muy superficial, el sharingan puede analizar la tecnica del oponente y luego copiar asta el mas mínimo detalle-dijo Zabuza con una voz de enojo

-"un momento el sharingan es una habilidad rara que solo se da en el clan Uchiha, ¡mi clan!"- pensó Sasuke mientras veía como Kakashi se quitaba su mascara y efectivamente dejaba ver un sharingan de 3 aspas

-párese que veré al sharingan en acción, esto es un honor- dijo Zabuza con su voz apagada

-La batalla comienza ahora!- Kakashi y Zabuza dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras corrían un hacia el otro.

Fue una batalla de clones de agua, parecía no tener fin, los chicos veían preocupada la pelea pero Yue estaba viendo a su alrededor, detuvo su mirada en un árbol cercano.

-/el "AMBU"/- comento Kiiro

-/si/- le respondo Yue mientras

su atención regreso a la pelea cuando escucho a sus compañeros dar un pequeño grito en desesperación, la chica volteo a ver la batalla y vio a Kakashi atrapado en una cárcel de agua.

-¡Maldición!- Kakashi dijo –¡Chicos tomen a Tazuna y huyan de aquí!- El les grito haciendo que los genin se tensaran

-¿Qué?¡ No te dejaremos Kakashi-sensei!- Naruto le dijo

-¡Naruto esto no es un juego, no se trata de ver que tan valientes son! ¡Huyan!- les grito Kakashi

-Naruto…Sasuke…- Yue los llamo y ambos la voltearon a ver –Pueden distraer a Zabuza por un momento…? Tengo un plan- Ella les pregunto y ellos asintieron, se pusieron en posición de ataque listo para ir tras Zabuza.

-¡NO! ¡Chicos huyan!¡Es muy peligroso!- Kakashi grito desesperado.

Los chicos lo ignoraron y corrieron hacia Zabuza, pero uno de sus clones los detuvo, ambos chicos empezaron a pelear con él. Mientras tanto Sakura estaba protegiendo a Tazuna

-/Kiiro ve tras el verdadero Zabuza/- pensó Yue el tigre asintió y salto al suelo justo cuando la chica desapareció en el aire

-¡TE DARÉ LA PALIZA DE TU VIDA !- Kiiro grito y dio un rugido enorme captando la atención de los demás, Kiiro fue aumentando de tamaño hasta que quedo aproximadamente 2 metros de alto y 4 metros de largo.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿De donde salió esa cosa?- Zabuza pregunto en shock

el tigre corrió a un lado del clon de Zabuza, este lo trato de perseguir pero Naruto y Sasuke lo detuvieron, Kiiro siguió corriendo hacia el Zabuza verdadero, y le trato de morder una pierna pero Zabuza lo esquivo aun con la mano en la prisión de agua, él lo esquivo una y otra vez.

-¿Piensas derrotarme de esa manera?- Zabuza pregunto irritado.

-No…pero si distraerte- el tigre dijo antes de saltar hacia atrás.

-¿Qué?- Zabuza pregunto y después de dio cuenta que la azabache había desaparecido, cuando la percibió fue demasiado tarde la chica ya estaba detrás de él, Yue le dio un puñetazo con mucha fuerza en la espalda haciendo que saliera volando y chocara con un árbol callenso inconsciente con la cara en la tierra. Kakashi cayó al suelo con la respiración agitada, la chica se hinco para ayudarlo a pararse, justo cuando Naruto y Sasuke vencieron al clon de Zabuza, una aguja sembon salió de la nada y se encajo en la nuca de Zabuza lo cual provoco su muerte

-hm, no tiene signos vitales- dijo Kakashi mientras revisaba el pulso de Zabusa, Yue giro su mirada hacia un árbol donde estaba un enmascarado y le sonrió dulcemente

-gra-gracias p-por su ayuda, he estado buscando a este fugitivo durante un tiempo, esperando la oportunidad para por fin atraparlo- tartamudeo un poco el enmascarado

-veo que eres un ANBU de la aldea escondida entre la neblina- dijo la oji ámbar manteniendo la sonrisa

-/Yue lo ataco/-le pregunto Kiiro

-/no, tranquilo/- le respondió ella

-impresionante estas bien informada, efectivamente lo soy un AMBU de la neblina- dijo el chico

-¡¿Que es esto?!¿Quien te crees que eres?!...¡¿Que no me estas oyendo?!- le grito Naruto al chico

-Cálmate Naruto, el no es nuestro enemigo- Kakashi le dijo a Naruto tratando de calmarlo

-¡Que me calme, ese no es el punto, que no vio lo que hizo así como así!,¡Zabuza era inmenso y poderoso como alguna clase de monstruo y este chico... Este chico que no es mas grande que yo acabo con el en un solo movimiento como si no fuera nada, digo que nos hará a nosotros, nosotros estamos muy inseguros, no sabemos nada, como quiere que entienda eso-dijo Naruto al borde de las lagrimas

-Naruto, quiero que me voltees a ver- dijo Yue a un lado de Kiiro, el solo la volteo a ver

-Naruto tienes que entender que así son las cosas-dijo Yue con la cara mostrando tristeza -en este mundo hay personas incluso menores que nosotros y estan decididos a matar, a destrozar a sus presas, piensan que las demás personas son solo... Que los demás...- continuo la oji ambar agachando la cabeza sorprendiendo a todos ya que generalmente se muestra fuerte, con una sonrisa en el rostro, decidida y una voz clara, pero era todo lo contrario se veía delicada y deprimida, insegura y con una voz temblorosa

-Yue- dijo Kiiro al igual que la chica, triste

-Naruto, este mundo puede ser cruel y horrible o bueno y hermoso, todo depende de como lo veas tu y las oportunidades que te des para cambiar- concluyo la chica subiendo la cabeza y con un intento de sonrisa para que no la vieran triste ni se preocuparan y ya con la voz habitual

-Yue- dijo Naruto sorprendido y triste

-tranquilo, estoy bien- dijo la azabache aclarando un poco mas su voz y mostrando ya una mejor expresión pero no era una sonrisa ni una mueca era como una sonrisa forzada que sirvió para que los demás se relajaran

El chico enmascarado salto del árbol y aterrizo a un lado de Zabuza

-su angustia termino, del resto me encargo yo- dijo el chico enmascarado para luego desaparecer con el cuerpo de Zabuza en su espalda

-aun no hemos terminado la misión no hemos llevado al constructor a su puente- dijo Kakashi con un tono cerio y apagado

-¡Jeje lamento haberles causado todo este problema, pero descansaran en mi casa cuando lleguen a la aldea!- dijo el constructor feliz

-muy bien vámonos de aquí- dijo Kakashi con su tono cerio pero después de dar 3 pasos se empezó a desmayar

-¡Kiiro atrapa lo!-Yue le grito a Kiiro para que el saltara y lo atrapara antes de que tocara el suelo


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola mis sexys lectores espero que se la hayan pasado súper en navidad muchas gracias por leer, espero que tengan un feliz año nuevo, aquí seguiré trabajando en el capítulo 9, así es acabo un capitulo e inmediatamente empiezo otro (bueno cuando tengo tiempo jejeje) los amo y gracias por leer y comentar, quiero agradecer especialmente a **__**Zafir09 y a Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha por seguirme a la historia o a mí en verdad lo agradezco mucho deberás bueno no les quito tiempo y que venga el capitulo wooooohoooo **_

-Capitulo 8

-Inari y el entrenamiento (N/A: Ok que asco de titulo para el capitulo, se me esta secando la creatividad)

-muy bien vámonos de aquí- dijo Kakashi con su tono cerio pero después de dar 3 pasos se empezó a desmayar

-¡Kiiro atrapa lo!-Yue le grito a Kiiro para que el saltara y lo atrapara antes de que tocara el suelo

-Ojii-san, su casa está muy lejos? Kakashi debe descansar- Kiiro le dijo al constructor al lo cual el asintió

-Síganme- el hombre dijo.

-Kiiro ten mucho cuidado- dijo Yue con amabilidad para que luego el tigre asintiera y siguieron con su viaje

PDV: Kakashi (o yeah primer punto de vista de Kakashi, que orgullosa me siento ^-^)

-"¿donde estoy?"-pensé al abrir los ojos y ver que estaba acostado en una cama

-creo que use demasiado mi sharingan-dije en murmullo mientras vi a una mujer de cabello negro y tez morena acercarse

- ¿despertando he? Mi nombre es Tsunami hija de Tazuna- comento la mujer mientras se abría la puerta y dejaba ver a mis estudiantes

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI YA DESPERTO!- grito Naruto mientras se acercaba a mi junto a los demás

-¿como se siente sensei?- pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa

-hm e estado mejor, pero supongo que bien-le conteste mientras me sentaba

-sera mejor que no se mueva así que descanse- dijo Tsunami con una sonrisa

-bien-le conteste para volver a recostarme en la cama

-sensei su sharingan es asombroso pero si lo desgasta tanto será mejor que no lo use- dijo Kiiro con una voz de preocupación después se sentó a un lado mío

-Hm bueno, pero gracias a el vencieron a uno de los mas poderosos asesinos ninja, así que estaremos a salvo por un tiempo-dijo Tazuna con una media sonrisa en el rostro

-bueno si pero... Y ese muchacho que tenia la mascara que hay de el- me pregunto Sakura con aparente preocupación

-hm el es de la unidad de los ninjas rastreadores de elite de la aldea escondida entre la neblina, esas mascaras solo las traen los shinobis de elite mas exclusivos- le comente a Sakura para que se tranquilizara lo cual funciono

-"hm que pasa si Zabuza esta acabado ¿por que me siento así? Algo esta mal, es como si estuviera olvidando algo "- este pensamiento resonaba en mi cabeza

-Oiga esta usted bien ¿sensei?- dijo Naruto algo preocupado

–¿notaron algo inusual en el ninja que se llevó a Zabuza?-les pregunte a mis estudiantes algo mas serio que antes

-no-dijo Naruto algo confundido

-hm no- dijo Sasuke

-algo inusual ¿como que?-me pregunto Sakura confundida

-tal vez- dijo Yue con un tono algo cerio mientras volteaba a ver a la ventana

-si-fue la unica respuesta por parte de Kiiro

-¿a que se refieren?-pregunto Sakura mas confundida que antes

-verán ese ninja no golpeo ningún punto vital en el cuerpo de Zabuza- le contesto Kiiro al igual que Yue con una expresión creía

-estas en lo correcto- le respondí

-Eso significa…- Sasuke murmuro

-…sigue vivo…- Yue termino la oración dejando muy sorprendidos a todos

-¡PERO VIMOS SU CUEPO!- me grito Naruto

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI, PERO SI USTED MISMO LO REVISO Y DIJO QUE NO TENIA PULSO!- dijo o mas bien grito Sakura

-eso fue solo un estado temporal para simular su muerte ¿no es así?-me pregunto Yue regresando su vista en mi

-estas en lo correcto-dije para recibir una sonrisa por parte de Naruto y Kiiro

-¡SI VOLVEREMOS A PELEAR CON LA MOMIA!- grito Kiiro parándose con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

- les daré un entrenamiento rápido- dije con una sonrisa tras mi mascara

-¡eso quería escuchar sensei!- Yue me dijo muy emocionada

-aguarde un entrenamiento no nos hará ser mas fuertes que Zabuza, usted ni con su sharingan pudo vencerlo-me reclamo Sakura

-Sakura la razón de por que pude vencer a Zabuza fue por su ayuda, han madurado, Naruto tu maduraste mas que todos- dije lo ultimo con una sonrisa

-¡asi que lo noto e Kakashi-sensei!, ¡ahora todo comenzara a mejorar deberas!-dijo Naruto mientras que Yue volteo a ver a la puerta

-¡deberás no lo creo!, ¡Y nada va a comenzar a mejorar!-dijo un niño que apenas acababa de entrar al cuarto

-"¿Como hace eso?"- fue la pregunta que rondaba en mi mente

PDV: Shoooo la escritora super genial

-¿QUIEN ERES TU?- le grito Naruto a un niño no mayor de 8 años que vestía con sombrero de color blanco a rayas azules, vestido con una camiseta de color amarillo y una de color verde. El cabello del niño era negro y picudo, sus ojos también son negros y su tez muy blanca

-¡Inari!¿donde avías estado?- Tazuna le dijo al pequeño aparentemente llamado Inari el cual fue a abrazarlo

-¡Abuelo bienvenido!-dijo Inari aun abrazando a Tazuna

-Inari eso fue muy grosero !, esos ninjas ayudaron a tu abuelo y lo trajeron sano y salvo- regaño la mujer

-¡esta bien!, ¡esta bien! Yo también soy grosero- lo defendió Tazuna aun abrazándolo y con una sonrisa en el rostro

-mama no lo ves, esta gente va a morir, gato y sus hombres volverán, los encontraran y exterminaran- dijo Inari haciendo que Naruto se enojara

-¡QUE ETAS DICIENDO BABOSO!- le grito Naruto subiendo el puño -¡TU SABES LO QUE ES UN SUPER NINJA, SOY YO SOLO QUE MUCHO MEJOR, POR QUE YO VOY A SER HOKAGE Y ESE PLATO O GATO O COMO SE LLAME NO ES RIVAL PARA UN HEROE COMO YO!- continuo Naruto mas animado que antes

-no es cierto eso de los heroes,¡TU SOLO TIENES PURAS IDEAS TONTAS!- Inari le contesto muy molesto

-¡QUE DIJISTE!- le grito Naruto y yendo para atacarlo pero fue frenado por el agarre de Sakura

-¡NARUTO CALMATE!- le grito Sakura mientras Naruto se retorcía por liberarse

-si quieren seguir vivos deberían regresar por donde llegaron- concluyo Inari para salir por la puerta siendo interrumpido por su abuelo

-¡Inari espera a donde vas!- le pregunto Tazuna

-iré a ver el océano, quiero estar solo-Inari murmuro para luego salir

-lamento todo esto- se disculpo el constructor

-esta bien no hay por que disculparse -dijo Yue con una sonrisa mientras que Naruto salía tras Inari

-ire a ver que Naruto no lo mate, Kiiro ¿vienes?- dijo la Azabache con una expresión creía

-claro vamos- dijo Kiiro para que luego Yue y el salieran siguiendo a Naruto

PDV: Naruto

-lo voy a asesinar¿Quien se cree el que es? Voy a ponerlo en su lugar en este momento - decía una y otra ves mientras subía las escaleras y me dirigía donde Inari

-Naruto- alguien murmuro detrás de mi

-¿Hm?- dije mientras volteaba y veía a Yue con Kiiro en su cabeza acostado (N/A:si han visto Kirarin revolution, como Naa-san cuando se acomoda en la cabeza de Kirarin, el estaba del tamaño de un gato)

-Naruto mas te bale que no le hagas nada a Inari-san-me dijo Yue en forma de reproche, se ve tan linda con el ceño fruncido

-"es mas bonita que Sakura, incluso si esta enojada"- pensé con un leve sonrojo en la cara

-"por que me pone asi con solo hablarme "- pensé mientras intentaba calmarme

-tranquila Yue-chan no le haré nada- le dije con mi mano en la nuca y una sonrisa

-hm esta bien- dijo Kiiro mientras un sollozo se escucho salir de una puerta

-vamos a ver- les dije mientras agarraba a Yue-chan de su mano y la arrastraba hacia la habitación

-¡NARUTO SUELTA A YUE!-me grito Kiiro con una vena en la cien

-s-si-dije con nerviosismo mientras la soltaba, mi mano se sentía tan fría después de tener la calidez de su mano con la mía

-"su mano es tan suave y cálida"- pensé mientras nos asomábamos por la puerta

-Inari- murmuro ella mientras observaba a Inari quien se veía que estaba llorando

-no papi no- decía Inari entre sollozo

-Inari-dije mientras viajaba la mirada y apretaba los puños

PDV:Yue

-/Kiiro, Inari el.../- pensé con tristeza

-/si, lo se, se.../- me respondió el igual que yo con mucha tristeza

-/se párese a mi /- complete la frase

-/Yue vamos con los demás/- dijo Kiiro

-/que... Si vamos/-pensé para luego dirigirme a Naruto

-Naruto mejor vamos con los demás-le dije con media sonrisa en el rostro

-si vamos-me respondió menos animado que de costumbre

Una vez con los demás nos dirigimos al bosque para practicar

-muy bien el entrenamiento comienza ahora-dijo Kakashi-sensei con su tono serio lo cual es sorprendente ya que no tiene flojera esta vez

-muy bien-le respondió Naruto con la misma actitud de Kakashi-sensei

-primero:comenzaremos con la revisión de chakra la fuente básica del poder de un ninja, entender el chakra es esencial-dijo Kakashi-sensei manteniendo su tono cerio

-eso lo sabemos-dijo Sasuke con fastidio

-el tiene razón, hace mucho tiempo aprendimos todo sobre el... Gatra-dijo Naruto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-Naruto es chakra- lo corrigió Kakashi-sensei lo que provoco que me saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Muy bien Naruto lo haré de la forma sencilla.- dijo Sakura con un pergamino en la mano.

-"balla de donde saco el pergamino, tal vez uso algo como la magia de re-equipó, no no creo mmmm pero y si si lo es hmmmm"-pensé con una mano en la barbilla

- El llamado chakra es la energía que necesita emplear un ninja para realizar un jutsu. Esta energía proviene de cada una de las células del cuerpo… y de la energía espiritual, que nace del entrenamiento y la experiencia. En otras palabras, las llamadas "técnicas" surgen de la unión de estas dos energías que provienen del cuerpo. Esto es llamado "moldear" el chakra. Con este chakra uno es capaz de ejecutar una técnica mediante la formación de una posición de manos- terminó Sakura con una sonrisa

-correcto, Iruka-sensei realmente formo muy buenos estudiantes-dijo Kakashi-sensei con una sonrisa bajo la mascara

-hay ¿por que es la gran cosa? Toda esta explicación tan extraña, el punto es aprender el jutsu ¿no es así?-dijo Naruto con mucho fastidio

-Naruto tiene razon por primera vez, ya estamos usando el chakra en nuestro Jutsu- comento Sasuke mientras que cruzaba los brazos y Naruto se enojaba por su comentario

-No aun no tienen perfeccionado ese poder, apenas lo manejan muy superficialmente-dijo Kakashi-sensei con fastidio

-¡OSEA COMO!- pregunto Naruto muy confundido

-cálmense y escuchen, es como lo dijo Sakura, tienen que igualar la energía física y espiritual y luego combinarlas por si solos, pero... ¿Como hacen eso?, cada jutsu necesita distintos tipos de chakra en diferentes proporciones, ustedes deben seleccionar y combinarlas de la manera exacta, asta ahora ustedes solo han adivinado las proporciones esperando a que las cosas salgan bien, aunque produscan una gran cantidad de chakra es inútil si no saben controlarla y balancearla adecuadamente, el Jutsu no funcionara de manera adecuada o solo será juego, ustedes desperdician mucha energía de esa forma y luego no tendrán chakra y no podrán pelear- dijo Kakashi-sensei acabando uno de sus discursos

-/Yue ¿le pusiste atención?/- me pregunto Kiiro

-/si ¿tu no verdad?/-le pregunte con una gota de sudor en la cara

-/jeje pues es que yo... Si no le puse atención/-pensó el con una expresión nerviosos

-/jaja no es nada que no puedas hacer pero trata de poner atención ¿okey?/- le dije con una sonrisa

-/si Yue/- me contesto con una sonrisa

-/bien pon atención/-le comente para luego desviar mi atención al maestro

-bien y ¿que tenemos que hacer?-pregunto Sakura

-"creo que hablaron de mas cosas que no puse atención, demonios"- pensé con un aura depresiva pero luego luego me compuse

-tienen que trepar un árbol- Kakashi-sensei con una sonrisa

-¡¿Trepar un árbol?!- dijimos todos al unísono

- así es pero... Hay una regla, sin manos-dijo sensei mas cerio que antes

-¿que esta bromeando?-dijo Sakura iritada

-por que piensas que es una broma Sakura-san- le pregunte con una sonrisa

-¿Como es eso posible?- Sakura me pregunto interesada

-no lo se pero si Kakashi-sensei lo dice a de ser verdad ¿no?-le dije con una sonrisa lo que provoco que todos se cayeran (N/A: al estilo anime claro :'D)

-hm bueno es sencillo-dijo Kakashi-sensei haciendo una posición de manos para acumular chakra, luego un circulo se dibujo justo debajo de el lo que nos indico que acumulo chakra en sus pies y se fue a un paso tranquilo hacia un árbol y comenzó a caminar en linea recta sobre el

-esta trepando- dijo Naruto con asombro

-en línea recta- Sakura completo la frase

-"Ya veo, es como caminar en el agua con chakra, jejeje creo que me divertiré un poco"-pensé con media sonrisa en el rostro

-/Kiiro, ¿sabes hacerlo?/- le pregunte mientras observaba a Kakashi-sensei

-/hm si eso es lo mismo que caminar en el agua pero mas sencillo/- me respondió el muy tranquilo

-/si pero tengo que fingir no saber hacerlo al igual que tu/- pensé manteniendo mi mirada en Kakashi

-/esta bien tu serás la 3 en lograrlo y yo el 2, ¿te párese bien?/-me pregunto muy feliz

-/si, supongo que Sakura-san será la primera/- le respondí volteándolo a ver

-/si/-concluyo el para luego fijar su atención en Kakashi-sensei

-bueno ya tienen una idea, concentren su chakra en sus pies y úsenlo para conectarse con el árbol, esta es una manera de aplicar el poder del chakra...-dijo nuestro sensei siendo interrumpido por Sakura

-un momento esta bueno el truco pero como ayuda con la pelea con Zabuza-Sakura le pregunto al maestro

-es la única manera de pelear contra el, es el único objetivo del entrenamiento, primero aprenderán a mantener la cantidad precisa de chakra en u lugar preciso de su cuerpo, eso es difícil asta para los ninjas mas avanzados, este tipo de acenso requiere de una aplicación de energía física y espiritual, y la parte baja de los pies es un punto muy difícil para enfocar el chakra, comprenden lo que les digo, si ustedes pueden dominar esto tendrán la capacidad de dominar cualquier jutsu, bueno teóricamente, el segundo punto es aprender a mantener los niveles de su chakra, cuando un ninja se enfrenta en batalla es aun mas difícil controlar y mantener sus niveles de chakra, el no hacerlo es un error mortal, el controlar su chakra debe convertirse en su segunda naturaleza, deben hacerlo de manera cotidiana-dijo Kakashi-sensei en un tono cerio

-"si tiene razón daré lo mejor de mi sin hacer que sospechen, claro"-pensé con una sonrisa decidida

- en fin podría hablarles de esto todo el día pero no hará que mejoren sus habilidades, necesitan aplicar el poder del chakra a través de entrenamiento-continuo sermoneando nos nuestro sensei mientras agarraba 4 kunais y los lanzaba al suelo

-usen el kunai para marcar el punto mas alto del árbol al que puedan llegar, Kiiro tu marca con una garra, luego traten de pasar esa marca la próxima vez y la siguiente, al principio necesitaran correr al árbol para tomar el mayor impulso posible hasta que se acostumbren-dijo Kakashi-sensei mientras tomábamos los kunais y Kiiro quien estaba del tamaño de un gato creció asta un poco mas arriba que mi cintura -¿Están listos?-continuo ablando nuestro maestro

-¡Si!-gritaron Kiiro y Naruto al mismo tiempo

-bien ahora concentrense y háganlo-nos dijo Kakashi y en ese momento todos hicimos una posición de manos menos Kiiro quien solo serró los ojos y un círculo se dibujo en los pies de cada uno

-bien,lista- dije en un susurro para salir disparada al árbol, subí 6 pasos, marque y salte al suelo, Sasuke dio 7 pasos y su pie se undio en el árbol , Naruto solo dio 3 pasos y se callo al suelo, Kiiro por su parte subió 10 pasos , marco y salto al suelo

-/Kiiro, no subas mas de la mitad del árbol, hasta que los demás lo hagan /-pensé dándole una buena mirada de odio

-/no crei que fueran tan patéticos, no sabes que tan patética te viste JAJAJAJJAJA, a y lo que me dijiste esta bien pero tu tampoco/- pensó Kiiro atacandose de la risa

-/maldito, ya se yo te lo dije por una razón, ahora hasta que Sakura llegue a la copa tu y yo lo hacemos /-pensé mientras daba un buen suspiro

-/hm Ok/-acepto Kiiro a regaña dientes

PDV:su sensual servidora

-"esto es mas difícil de lo que creí, el balance tiene que ser perfecto, si el chakra es muy fuerte el árbol se puede tirar, pero si no es suficiente fuerte te caes como Naruto"- pensó Sasuke

-"eso es lo que esperaba de Sasuke y Naruto, pero de Yue y Kiiro creo que esperaba mas de ellos, que decepción"-pensó Kakashi desde el árbol en el que estaba observando a sus alumnos

-¡oigan esto es divertido! -dijo una muy emocionada Sakura desde la rama de un árbol un poco mas arriba de la mitad del árbol llamando la atención de los demás

-valla al parecer Sakura es quien tiene el control de chakra mas avanzado, bien echo Sakura- dijo el sensei para que después Sakura les sacara la lengua de una manera amistosa y un leve sonrrojo, seguro que por Sasuke

-¡si así se hace Sakura, siempre supe que eras muy buena!-le grito Naruto con una sonrisa -"y eso me hace enojar mucho"- pensó luego este

-¡Sakura eres buena!- le dijo Yue con una hermosa sonrisa -"bien ya puedo subir mas del asqueroso árbol"-pensó ella manteniendo la sonrisa, Sakura se la devolvió desde el árbol

-no importa-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia

-"que pensé que Sasuke se interesaría pero ahora esta celoso de mi, por que siempre es así"-pensó Sakura con un aura depresiva

-bien Sakura no solo entiende el chakra ella puede controlarlo y mantenerlo tranquilamente, hablamos de que alguien se convertirá en hokage ¿no es así? Párese que Sakura tiene mas ventaja en eso ¿que dicen al respecto?, y el clan Uchiha tal vez no son tan grandiosos después de todo, y ustedes Yue y Kiiro, como se los digo... Que.. Decepción- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa en el rostro lo cual enojo mucho a los mencionados pero en especial a la azabache

-suficiente sensei ya hablo demasiado-Sakura le dijo al maestro enojada -"ay ahora Sasuke va a odiarme"-pensó ella

-"MALDITO COMO TE ATREVES A SUBESTIMARME, PUEDE HACER CUALQUIER COSA PERO NO SUBESTIMARME NI A MI NI A KIIRO SE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR"-pensó Yue dandole una buena mirada de odio al sensei

Los tres chicos y el tigre se miraron entre si de una manera retadora

-"perfecto creo que ya están motivados, por supuesto que Sasuke, Naruto, Kiiro y Yue tienen mucho mas chakra en su interior, si este entrenamiento funciona les dará una ventaja en combate"-pensó el Hatake con una sonrisa en bajo la mascara

-¡Ya veras te daré una razón para no subestimarme ni a Kiiro,Kakashi-sensei!- le grito la oji ámbar mientras hacia una posición de manos y serrando los ojos

-/No cometas ninguna estupidez/-le dijo Kiiro en reproche

-/aaaggg no voy a dejar que nos subestimen/-la chica le contesto con enojo

-/Yue no importa tu no puedes avanzar de golpe,sospecharían mas de ti y tendrías que dar mas explicaciones de las que debes/-pensó Kiiro en un tono maternal

-/aaaaggg ya tranquilo/-le conteste algo fastidiada, un circulo se dibujo debajo de ella agarro el kunai con fuerza, dio un suspiro, abrió los ojos y salió corriendo a una velocidad media, Yue subio 10 pasos del árbol

-muy bien es mi turno-dijo el tigre, cerro sus ojos y un circulo se dibujo bajo de sus patas, abrió los ojos y salió corriendo hacia un árbol donde llego un poco mas arriba que Yue

-¡Sorprendente!,¡ pero yo no me quedare atrás!-dijo Naruto acumulando chakra en sus pies y corriendo al arbol trepo 5 pasos , marco y callo

-"bien es mi turno"-pensó Sasuke acumulando chakra y corriendo al árbol, el subió 11 pasos, Yue repitió el proceso pero esta vez corrió mas rápido, pero cuando corrio los 11 pasos se freno y se mantuvo parada en el arbol lo cual sorprendió a todos en especial a su sensei

-¿Hm?-dijo la chica saltando del árbol cayendo en el suelo y dirigiéndose hacia unos arboles atrás de sus compañeros

-"que pretende"-pensó Sasuke observándola muy cuidadosamente

-sal de ahí no te are daño- dijo Yue dando una tierna sonrisa que Sasuke noto y quedo sonrojado por el acto de la chica

-Inari hazle caso a Yue no te ara daño, ni ninguno de nosotros lo ara -dijo Kiiro pero al decir eso Inari salió corriendo, Yue soltó un suspiro y siguieron con su entrenamiento al igual que los demas

Después de unas cuantas horas todos ya estaban con la respiración agitada, pero ninguno avía llegado a la copa del árbol, la que mas se avía acercado era Sakura

-muy bien una vez mas- dijo Yue haciendo una posición de manos y corriendo se acerco al árbol, Yue estaba a punto de pasar mas de la mitad del árbol

-/ni se te ocurra/- dijo Kiiro descontentando a Yue haciendo que cayera del árbol

-/Rayos ya quiero acabar con esto, nos vemos patéticos/-pensó Yue con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-/ya lo se pero tienes que aguantar un poco mas/- le respondió el tigre

-una vez mas- dijo Yue, hizo la posición de manos y salió corriendo hacia el árbol, -"le demostrare a Kakashi que no debe subestimarme"- es lo que se repetía la híbrida una y otra vez hasta que llego a correr 50 pasos del árbol, marco y luego bajo de este

-"como es que aun tienen energía yo estoy exhausta, los chicos no van ni a mitad del árbol y ella ya logro pasar la mitad "- pensó Sakura mientras veía a sus compañeros desde el piso ya que estaba descansando

-"Rayos por que es tan buena, me estoy quedando atras"- pensó Sasuke mientras seguía intentando llegar a la copa del árbol pero apenas iba a pasar la mitad del árbol

-"aaaagg a este paso no lograre ganarle a sasuke"- pensaba Naruto mientras se caía del árbol el cual iba mas abajo que Sasuke

-Yue será mejor que descanses te ves agotada-dijo Kiiro con una sonrisa

-no estoy agotada Kiiro tranquilo, mejor descansa un poco- le respondió la chica sobándole la cabeza

-gracias, pero no me detendré-dijo Kiiro con una mirada decidida

-ese es el espíritu Kiiro-dijo Yue mientras concentraba su chakra con los ojos cerrados y respiraba hondo

-Yue-dijo Kiiro concentrando chakra al igual que los demas

-si- le contesto Yue siguiendo concentrando chakra

-soy mejor que tu-dijo Kiiro abriendo los ojos y saliendo corriendo al árbol y llegando mas alto que las marcas de Yue

-no me hagas reír- le grito Yue a Kiiro abriendo los ojos y corriendo hacia el árbol y pasando la marca de Kiiro

-¡no me quedare atrás!- grito Naruto para hacer lo mismo pero llegar mas abajo que las marcas de los dos

-"no estoy ni cerca de las marcas de Yue"-penso Sasuke mientras concentraba a correr hacia un árbol

Después de unas horas Sakura ya avía llegado a la copa del árbol pero Kiiro y Yue no se avían percatado de eso y seguían con su "competencia" de quien era mejor, cuando uno de los dos hacia una marca el otro la pasaba por medio paso, y seguían y seguían, por otro lado Sasuke y Naruto no tenían mucho progreso

-¡HA TE GANE KIIRO, SOY MEJOR QUE TU!-Yue le grito a Kiiro desde la copa del árbol

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-Kiiro le devolvió el grito llegando a la copa del árbol

-¡QUE SI!-le replico ella

-¡NO!-le respondió el

-Kiiro, ¿como crees que les fue a los demás?-pregunto la chica dando un salto del árbol y aterrizando en el suelo con unas volteretas seguida por Kiiro, encontrándose con Naruto tendido en el suelo, un Sasuke con respiración agitada y Sakura descansando bajo un árbol

-"no han progresado mucho, en cambio Sakura ya llego a la copa"-pensó Yue con una cara creía

-¡AHHHHHHH!-grito cierto chico rubio sacando a la azabache de sus pensamientos

-Naruto estas bien- dijo Kiiro acercándose a el para ayudarlo a pararse

-si gracias Kiiro- le respondió Naruto aceptando la ayuda de Kiiro mientras que Yue se acercaba a ellos

-oye-Naruto les dijo a la azabache y al tigre en un susurro

-¿que pasa Naruto?-pregunto la chica con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro

-ustedes son buenos en esto, ¿pueden darme un consejo?, pero no le digan a Sasuke que les pregunte, por favor, por favor-dijo Naruto casi suplicando

-jajaja esta bien Naruto, pero no te pongas así, te vez patético- dijo Kiiro atacandose de la risa y resabiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Yue -aaaauuuuch eso por que fue- pregunto el tigre albino en un tono infantil

-no es bueno burlarse de los amigos cuando piden un favor-Yue le regaño con media sonrisa en el rostro

-bueno te daré un consejo que te servirá mucho Naruto, el chakra necesita energía espiritual,así que si estas ansioso o frenético no funcionara, tienes que concentraste y relajarte para poder trepar el árbol, así es como consignes que el charra fluya de manera regular hacia la planta de los pies- le respondió Yue con una dulce sonrisa

-pero si tu y Kiiro estaban ansiosos cuando trepaban el árbol-le dijo Naruto algo extrañado

-no,en verdad no Naruto, Yue y yo estuvimos relegados todo el tiempo, recuerdas como nos preparábamos para subir el árbol, serrábamos los ojos, hacíamos la posición de manos, dábamos un inhalábamos hondo , abríamos los ojos y corríamos al árbol, te tienes que mantener sereno, tranquilo y relajado si quieres subir a la copa del árbol- dijo Kiiro con mucha tranquilidad

-pero ustedes se descontentaban cuando acumulaban el chakra, empezaban a hablar -dijo Naruto sin entender nada

-Naruto, tu puedes hace eso siempre y cuando mantengas tu concentración y calma- le dijo Yue con una pequeña sonrisa -a mi me gusta y me relaja hablar con Kiiro, y esa vez que le le grite a Kiiro si te diste cuenta no subimos mucho que digamos porque aunque estuviéramos tranquilos a un principio interrumpimos la relajación y concentración con aquellos gritos- finalizo Yue con una sonrisa

-ya veo, lo intentare-dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos y haciendo una posición de manos

-bien Naruto te dejamos , sigue trabajando así de duro-le comento Kiiro para luego irse a con Yue a sentar alado de Sakura y descansar un poco

-Sakura, Yue y Kiiro, acérquense-les dijo su maestro

-/o no estamos en problemas/-pensó el tigre

-/no creo,no hicimos nada malo ni Sakura así que seguro que es otra cosa/- concluyo la azabache acercándose al maestro

-¿que paso sensei?-pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa

-necesito que vallas con Tazuna y lo cuides en el puente-dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a Sakura

-muy bien, voy en camino-dijo Sakura para empezar a ir hacia el puente

-muy bien, ahora tengo que hablar con ustedes en privado-dijo el pelo plata indicando a sus alumnos que los siguieran

Una vez en un lugar mas apartado de los demás

-¿de que quiere hablar Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto Kiiro algo nerviosos lo cual el sensei noto

-bien, quiero saber varias cosas de ustedes dos pero sobretodo de ti, Yue-dijo Kakashi con un tono cerio

-esta bien, pregunte lo que quiera y tratare de responderlo- le respondió Yue con la misma cara de creía

- lo primero que quiero saber es, ese jutsu, el que usaste con Naruto para curar su mano, ¿como es que conoces esa técnica de ninjutsu medico? Y ¿quien te la enseño?- Kakashi le dijo a la azabache, la chica suspiro

-no puedo decírtelo es un secreto- dijo la chica bajando la mirada

-hm, y ¿como sabias que Inari estaba ahí?- le contesto el maestro mas cerio

-es un secreto-dijo la chica aun con la mirada baja, el maestro dio un gran suspiro

-esto no esta sirviendo de nada-le dijo el Hatake

PDV:Yue

-es que enserio no se lo puedo decir, ni quiero decírselo-le dije murmurando lo ultimo pero Kiiro y Kakashi lograron escucharme

-Yue, puedes confiar en mi, recuerdas lo que me dijiste el día de la prueba- dijo Kakashi-sensei poniendo su mano en mi hombro, pero al hacer contacto me tense y eso lo pudo notar junto con Kiiro

Flash Back

-ven esta piedra y los nombres que tiene grabados, todos son ninjas que fueron honrados como héroes en nuestra aldea- dijo Kakashi-sensei con un tono de tristesa

-¡eso es, voy a poner mi nombre grabado en esa piedra, no voy a vivir y a morir para nada como un perro, voy a convertirme en un héroe deberás-grito naruto

-ellos son un tipo especial de héroes- dijo Kakashi con el mismo tono

-y que tipos de héroes son- pregunte mas calmada que antes

-todos son M.S.- dijo Kakashi con un tono de tristeza

-¡eso suena súper!-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, eso significa muertos en combate, todos están muertos- dijo Sakura en un tono triste

-esta es una piedra memorial, los nombres de mis amigos estan grabados aqui- Kakashi-sensei dijo con el mismo tono de tristeza

-ya veo- dije para acercarme a mi sensei y tomarlo del brazo

-hm- fue lo que dijo el al ver mi acción

-yo se que duele Kakashi-sensei, yo se que se siente perder a las personas que mas te importan, pero alégrese nosotros seremos sus nuevos amigos, deberás- le dije en susurro para que solo el lo pudiera escuchar con una enorme y cálida sonrisa en rostro

-gracias pequeña- dijo el mostrando una sonrisa y poniendo una mano sobre mi cabello revolviéndolo un poco

-no hay de que- le respondí yendo a un lado de Kiiro

Fin del Flash Back

-Yo soy tu nuevo amigo y te prometo que puedes confiar en mi y en tu equipo Yue- dijo nuestro maestro con una sonrisa bajo la mascara, por alguna razón se que no debo decírselo, no ahora

-/Yue tranquila, no hay razón para estar tensa/- me comentó Kiiro poniendo su cabeza bajo mi mano para que lo acariciara lo cual hice

-/si la hay, me ara mas preguntas que no sabré comentar/-pensé para seguir acariciandolo

-/Yue relájate, yo te estoy cuidando y apoyando/-me respondió

-/si tienes razón/-pensé cabizbaja

-Kakashi-sensei, me gustaría decírselo, pero yo... No soy la indicada- le respondí subiendo un poco la cabeza pero con la cara inexpresiva

-entiendo, tranquila si no quieres decirme esta bien- me dijo mi maestro para luego abrazarme, le correspondí el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa, realmente necesitaba un abrazo

-Kakashi-sensei nesesiyo pedirte un favor…me gustaría que me ayudara a ….que Zabuza abra los ojos….que se dé cuenta que Gato lo está engañando-le dije mientras lo seguía abrazando

-¿Qué? ¡Pero es un criminal!- Kakashi-sensei dijo algo sorprendido por mi comentario

-Pero sigue siendo una persona y…todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad….- Kiiro dijo a mi espalda, disolví el abrazo entre Kakashi-sensei y yo, y me dirigí a Kiiro para acariciarle la cabeza y darle una sincera sonrisa

-…Muy bien- Kakashi-sensei dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro

-muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei- le dijimos Kiiro y yo al mismo tiempo

-sera mejor ir a casa de Tazuna ya esta anocheciendo- nos dijo nuestro sensei con media sonrisa bajo la mascara

-esta bien, pero ¿que pasa con los demás?- pregunto Kiiro mientras se hacia pequeño y brincaba a mi hombro

-ellos vendrán mas tarde no se preocupen-concluyo sensei para luego ir hacia casa de Tazuna


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gracias por leer el fanfic espero que sea de su agrado y bueno los quiero y que disfruten el capituloo que no tiene nombre por que bueno pues no se me ocurrió ningunoXD**_

**-CAPITULO 9**

PDV:Yue

-Pero sigue siendo una persona y…todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad….- Kiiro dijo a mi espalda, disolví el abrazo entre Kakashi-sensei y yo, y me dirigí a Kiiro para acariciarle la cabeza y darle una sincera sonrisa

-…Muy bien- Kakashi-sensei dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro

-muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei- le dijimos Kiiro y yo al mismo tiempo

-sera mejor ir a casa de Tazuna ya esta anocheciendo- nos dijo nuestro sensei con media sonrisa bajo la mascara

-esta bien, pero ¿que pasa con los demás?- pregunto Kiiro mientras se hacia pequeño y brincaba a mi hombro

-ellos vendrán mas tarde no se preocupen-concluyo sensei para luego ir hacia casa de Tazuna

PDV: Naruto

-"Me pregunto de que querrá hablar Kakashi-sensei con ellos"- pensé mientras veía como Yue y Kiiro seguían a Kakashi-sensei a otro lugar

-¡POR QUE ES TAN DIFICIL!- grite mientras recobraba el aliento al igual que Sasuke-teme

-"no voy a perder ante ti"-me decía una y otra vez mientras me ponía en posición para concentrar mi chakra, y salía corriendo a un árbol al igual que Sasuke.

-"Rayos"-pensé mientras marcaba y caía del árbol mientras que Sasuke seguía corriendo

PDV:Sasuke

-"Se me acerca centímetro a centímetro"- pensé para luego marcar y caer del árbol

PDV:Naruto

-"es imposible sigue subiendo"- pensé

-"No, No, si pienso en Sasuke pierdo la calma y la concentración"-pensé mientras negaba con la cabeza -"muy bien recuerda lo que dijeron Yue y Kiiro"-

Flash Back

-bueno te daré un consejo que te servirá mucho Naruto, el chakra necesita energía espiritual,así que si estas ansioso o frenético no funcionara, tienes que concentraste y relajarte para poder trepar el árbol, así es como consignes que el charra fluya de manera regular hacia la planta de los pies- me dijo Yue-chan con una dulce sonrisa

-pero si tu y Kiiro estaban ansiosos cuando trepaban el árbol-le dije algo extrañado por su respuesta

-no,en verdad no Naruto, Yue y yo estuvimos relegados todo el tiempo, recuerdas como nos preparábamos para subir el árbol, serrábamos los ojos, hacíamos la posición de manos, dábamos un inhalábamos hondo , abríamos los ojos y corríamos al árbol, te tienes que mantener sereno, tranquilo y relajado si quieres subir a la copa del árbol- dijo Kiiro con mucha tranquilidad

-pero ustedes se descontentaban cuando acumulaban el chakra, empezaban a hablar -dije aun sin entender nada

-Naruto, tu puedes hace eso siempre y cuando mantengas tu concentración y calma- Yue me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -a mi me gusta y me relaja hablar con Kiiro, y esa vez que le le grite a Kiiro si te diste cuenta no subimos mucho que digamos porque aunque estuviéramos tranquilos a un principio interrumpimos la relajación y concentración con aquellos gritos- finalizo Yue con una sonrisa

Fin Flash Back

-"Yue es bonita... Pero que estoy pensando, relájate, consentrate en el árbol... Si puedo sentirlo, esta vez nada podrá detenerme "-pensé mientras salía corriendo pero a medio camino

-holle Naruto-dijo Sasuke provocando que me tropezara

-"maldito"-pensé para luego decir -¡AAA SASUKE QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES, TRATABA DE CONCENTRAR MI CHAKRA -le dije mientras me sentaba en el piso

-amm...pues..resulta que...-dijo Sasuke ¿dudando?, la verdad me esta hartando

-resulta que ¿que?-dije con una voz de fastidio -"que raro el nunca me habla ¿que se traerá?"-pensé dándole una mirada de odio

-bueno es que...-dijo con un tic en el ojo -tu le pediste un consejo a Yue y a Kiiro cuando estuvieron aquí...-continuo desviando su mirada de mi

-si,y que-dije parándome del piso y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho

-¿Que te dijeron? Naruto- Sasuke me dijo nervioso

Lo mire con los ojos como platos antes de sonreír y dije- No pienso decírtelo-

-¡¿Cómo?!- me mito con los ojos muy abiertos , y con un tic marcado en el ojo.

después de eso hubo un silencio mortal.

PDV:escritora

Unas horas después, Naruto y Sasuke decidieron regresar a casa de Tazuna

-¡Esto es grandioso!han pasado generaciones desde que tuvimos tantos invitados a la mesa-dijo Tazuna mientras comía junto al equipo 7 y su familia

Naruto y Sasuke estaban comiendo muy rápido como en una especie de competencia , mientras que Sakura, Kakashi y Kiiro los veían con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-¡QUIERO UN POCO MAS!-dijeron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo y con la boca llena mientras que alzaban sus platos, después de decir eso sus vistas se cruzaron (estaban sentados en el siguiente orden: Tazuna, a su lado Inari, luego Naruto, Sakura, Yue, Kiiro estaba en el suelo detrás de Yue, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunami y otra vez Tazuna, de tal manera de que Naruto estuviera frente Sasuke) y de sus ojos salieron rallos de rivalidad, después hicieron una mueca y vomitaron todo

-¡PARA QUE COMEN TANTO SI VAN A VOMITARLO TODO!- los reprocho Sakura parándose de su lugar con una vena en la cien

-tengo que comer-dijo Sasuke limpiándose la boca

-tengo que comer mas que el, es la única manera de que sea mas fuerte y pueda vencerlo-dijo Naruto también limpiándose la boca y mostrando una sonrisa

-si es cierto pero vomitar no te ayudara-dijo Kakashi cruzando sus brazos

-Hm-dijo Kiiro volteando a ver a Yue (quien no avía dicho nada y eso no era propio de ella)llamando la atención de todos -Yue pasa algo, luces desanimada- dijo el tigre muy preocupado por su amiga, la chica lo volteo a ver dándole una pequeña sonrisa y regreso su vista a su plato

-no pasa nada, solo estoy pensando- dijo Yue mientras se llevaba comida a su boca

-"¿por que estará así?"- fue la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, Saukra y Naruto la veían con preocupación y tristeza, mientras que Sasuke la veía disimuladamente

Yue río por lo bajo y dijo -alguna razón para que me vean con esas caras largas, tranquilos estoy bien- para luego mostrar una de sus características sonrisas dulces y tiernas, lo cual provoco que los chicos del equipo tuvieran un leve sonrojo, después de eso regreso su vista a su comida y se dedico a terminar de comer

-disculpe-dijo Sakura mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia una fotografía de la familia del constructor con una esquina rota-esta fotografía esta rota, ¿hay alguna razón?-pregunto Sakura muy inocentemente lo que provoco que todos dejaran de hacer lo que hacían y voltearan a ver a la chica

-Inari, la estuviste observando toda la cena, párese como si hubiera alguien en la fotografía-dijo la azabache subiendo su vista y volteando hacia Inari con una sonrisa

-si, párese que la rompieron a propósito, eso es algo extraño no creen- dijo Sakura también con su vista en Inari

Tusunami dio un suspiro -el... Era mi esposo-dijo la mujer con aparente tristeza sin darle la cara a los demás ya que se encontraba lavando los platos sucios

-en esta tierra solían llamarlo héroe-Tazuna dijo al igual que Tusunami con aparente tristeza, tras decir eso Inari se levanto de su asiento y se fue

-Inari- dijo la mujer mientras iba tras Inari , pero se freno en la puerta -padre no puedes hablar de el frente a Inari-concluyo la mujer para salir tras su hijo. En la habitación hubo u silencio sepulcral

-¿que pasa con Inari?-dijo Sakura algo preocupada

-hm seguramente hay una historia atrás-dijo Kakashi con una expresión creía en la historia

-El era …Kaiza- Tazuna dijo con un tono de tristeza

Entonces Tazuna les empezó a contar la historia del 'padre' de Irani, cuando finalizo todos estaban en silencio(N/A:perdón es que me dio un severo caso de Flojerititis, es causado cuando una persona duerme menos de 30minutos por el ESTÚPIDO año nuevo jejeje se los compensare luego, diganme como y lo hago, o al menos trato de hacerlo jejeje, continuo)

-Inari, igual que Tusunami y toda nuestra gente perdieron la esperanza -dijo Tazuna agachando la cabeza, el escuchar eso Naruto se paro de la mesa corrió 2 pasos y callo al suelo

-¿ahora que estas haciendo Naruto?-pregunto Sakura mas creía de lo normal mientras que Yue y Kiiro ayudaban a Naruto a pararse del suelo y lo sostenían para que no se volviera a caer

-será mejor que descanses por hoy, no mas entrenamiento, si te presionas mas podrías morir-dijo Kkashi en el mismo tono de Sakura

-voy a probarcelo-dijo Naruto librandose del agarre de sus compañeros

-¿probar que?-pregunto Sakura algo deprimida

-Voy a probarle que es verdad que en este mundo hay héroes reales-dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa decidida en el rostro mientras que le temblaban las piernas ligeramente

Yue le dio una sonrisa al igual que Kiiro

-/este chico cada vez me agrada mas/-pensó el tigre manteniendo la sonrisa

-/ si/-le respondió la chica un poco seca

-/Yue, dime que te pasa por que estas así, me preocupas/-Kiiro penso para voltear a verla

-/no es nada de que preocuparte es solo que... Lo que Kakashi-sensei dijo me hizo pensar mucho,¿ puedo confiar en ellos?, y si se los digo y no me aceptan, al contrario me tratarían peor que basura, Naruto teniendo un demonio sellado dentro de el lo tratan mal, ahora yo siendo una híbrida, prácticamente un demonio, y una hija de dragón, me tratarían como una especie de monstruo/-le comento Yue a Kiiro con un tono de preocupación

-/pero y si son como Hokage-jii, que saben la verdad sobre ti y aun así te trata como a una hija/-dijo Kiiro intentando animar a la oji ámbar

-/no lo se, lo que se es que no es el momento de decirles la verdad sobre mi/-pensó la chica para luego suspirar

-/tranquila aquí estoy para cuidarte y protegerte de CUALQUIER cosa/-penso el tigre remarcando la palabra lo que causo que la chica sonriera

-/tienes razón, ademas no importa lo que piensen los demás siempre que te tenga a mi lado pequeño/-penso Yue dirigiendo su vista a Kiiro con una sonrisa disimulada

-/emm... Yue... Soy mas grande que tu/-pensó el tigre con una sonrisa nerviosa

-/pero mentalmente no, yo soy mas madura que tu así que Ssshhhh/- pensó la chica con una cara algo así ñ.ñ (N/A: yupi descripción gráfica)

-/Hoye eso me ofende/-le reclamo el tigre a la chica

-/jeje...perdón/-le contesto esta mientras dirigían su atención al muchacho rubio

-bien Naruto así se habla-le dijo Kiiro con una sonrisa en el rostro

-me voy a entrenar, nos vemos- dijo Naruto para salir corriendo hacia el bosque

Al día siguiente en la casa de Tazuna

-Buenos días a todos- dijo Sakura mientras bajaba a desayunar con todos menos con cierta persona hiperactiva que no estaba

-¿ no esta Naruto?, desde ayer que se fue a entrenar- dijo Kiiro mientras comía su desayuno

-esta loco de remate, esta trepando árboles en la obscuridad, a este paso a de estar muerto en algún lugar, lógico por usar tanto su chakra-le respondió la peli rosa con fastidio mientras comía su desayuno

-pues yo realmente espero que este bien, que un niño pase la noche solo en el bosque no esta bien-dijo Tusunami con preocupación

-no hay nada de que preocuparse Naruto es un ninja y sabe cuidarse solo-dijo Kakashi mientras la azabache recogía sus platos sucios ya que ya avía terminado de comer

-Sakura tiene razón Naruto es un mediocre, tal vez este muerto en algun lado allá afuera-dijo Sasuke con una voz fría mientras se paraba de su asiento

- ¿Sasuke-kun a donde vas?-pregunto la Haruno preocupada por su Sasuke

-voy a caminar un rato-concluyo el azabache para salir de la casa

-yo voy por Naruto, quiero pensar que sigue vivo, Yue ¿me acompañas?-dijo Kiiro volteando a ver a la azabache

-si vamos-le dijo esta dándole una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a la puerta en compañía del tigre

-"¿que les pasara a esos tres?"-se preguntaba Sakura mientras desayunaba

PDV:Kiiro

-yo voy por Naruto quiero pensar que sigue vivo, Yue ¿me acompañas?- dije mientras volteaba hacia Yue

-si vamos-me respondió con esa dulce voz y su sonrisa de amabilidad y dulzura mientras salía de la casa

-"aaaaw mi pequeña ya creció, y si algún estúpido le pone un dedo encima lo acecino"-pensé mientras mostraba una sonrisa y seguí a Yue

Una vez afuera empezamos a caminar en silencio, pero no en esos silencios incomodos, esos de los que solo disfrutas cuando estas con alguien muy querido

-Naruto esta en el bosque, vamos por el-dijo Yue con una sonrisa de confianza

-¡si vamos!-dije con emoción mientras me hacia grande no mas de 2 metros de largo y 1.50metros de alto, Yue se subió en mi lomo y sali corriendo a una velocidad mediana cuando íbamos a pasar una colina

-Kiiro, por favor frena-dijo Yue mientras obedecía y frenaba y ella bajaba de mi lomo

-/¿es por el Uchiha?/- le pregunte

-/si esta a unos cuantos metros pasando la colina y si no frenabas lo aplastabas/-pensó ella dedicándome una sonrisa

-¿me están siguiendo?- dijo Sasuke con su voz habitual viniendo a nosotros

-no Sasuke-san, estamos en busca de Naruto-dijo Yue con una sonrisa

-ya veo pero... ¿Desde cuando le agregas 'San' a mi nombre?-dijo Sasuke con su voz mas relajada y juguetona y se acercaba a MI pequeña

-"no me gusta que se le acerquen a mi Yuesita "-pensé mientras le daba una mirada de odio y me ponía frente a Yue

-si quieres te digo ' Uchiha'- le dijo Yue con una voz burlona lo cual me relajo

-no-fue la única respuesta de Sasuke con su tono seco y arrogante

-ok, tranquilo te digo Sasuke-san pero no te molestes- le dijo Yue rodando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa

-Sasuke...-dijo el desviando la mirada con la cara como tomate (N/A:en otras palabras rojos)

-Sasuke...san-dijo Yue con una sonrisa

-solo Sasuke- dijo el aun mas rojo

-hm ¿solo Sasuke, estas seguro?-pregunto Yue

-si...-le respondió, dios este chico seguro que esta enfermo

-muy bien, solo Sasuke parece que estas enfermo, estas muy rojo, ¿ te sientes bien?-dijo Yue mientras tocaba su frente y sus mejillas lo que hacia que se pusiera mas rojo-solo Sasuke, enserio, ¿te sientes bien?-dijo Yue mas preocupada quitando sus manos de su rostro

-...si.. Pero... únicamente llámame por mi nombre, no solo Sasuke, no Sasuke-san, no Uchiha, Sasuke- dijo el chico menos rojo y con fastidio

-Yue nos estamos desviando de nuestro objetivo-le recordé a Yue con cara de fastidio

-que...a cierto cierto Sasuke-sa... Emm ¿nos acompañas a buscar a Naruto?- dijo Yue con una mano en la nuca

-a eso iba-dijo Sasuke con su tono

-bueno vámonos ya-les dije con fastidio

-si-dijo Yue con una sonrisa, me encogí y me subí a su hombro donde me hice bolita para dormir un rato

PDV:escritora

Dejando a Yue de lado por un momento Naruto, quien se encontraba durmiendo en el bosque, se encontraba ablando con una chica

-estoy recolectando yerbas - le respondió la chica

-¿ yerbas?- le pregunto Naruto

-si así es, son para tratar heridas-la chica le dijo a Naruto con mucha amabilidad

- y dime ¿porque dormías en el bosque?-le pregunto ella

-jeje estoy entrenando- le respondió Naruto algo nerviosos y apenado

-ya veo, asi que eres un ninja, lo digo por tu banda en la cabeza-le dijo la Niña

-ya la viste muy bien, solo los ninjas súper geniales pueden usarlas-le dijo Naruto con un sonrojo

-ya veo eso es muy impresionante, y dime hay alguien apreciado por ti?-pregunto ella

-¿apreciado a que te refieres amiga?-le pregunto Naruto muy confundido

-sabes cuando una persona tiene a alguien que proteger se vuelve genuinamente fuerte-dijo la chica, para luego guardar silencio y levantarse -adiós, nos veremos algún día, por cierto soy un varón -concluyo la chica para irse y dejar a un Naruto muy aterrado

-"¡NO ES CIERTO ES MAS BONITO QUE SAKURA!"-pensó Naruto aterrado quedando en shock

PDV:Yue

-/despierta,Naruto esta cerca /-pensé para que Kiiro se despertara

-/5 minutos mas/-respondió el con la voz adormilada

-/¡NADA DE 5 MINUTOS, TU SUGERISTE IR POR EL Y AHORA TE AGUANTAS Y VAS POR EL!, ademas ahí esta el ninja enmascarado del otro día /- pense mientras agarraba a Kiiro y lo sacudía un poco

-ya desperté- dijo el con voz adormilada

-si como no, ya despierta- le replique mientras lo agitaba ligeramente

-ya ya tranquila-dijo Kiiro ya mas despierto

-bueno pero no te duermas-le dije menos fastidiada, voltee a ver a Sasuke quien lucia entretenido por la escena con una sonrisa algo disimulada en su rostro mientras nos veía, le devolví la sonrisa y el se ruborizo

-"Esto nunca va a cambiar"-pensé con una gota de sudor en la nuca y con una sonrisa de resignación mientras caminaba , después de caminar unos minutos topamos camino con el ninja que ayudo a Zabuza a escapar pero sin mascara, el iba de regreso caminando en dirección al pueblo saliendo del bosque

-/Yue el ninja/-dijo Kiiro

-/lo se, actúa normal/-le dije ya mas tranquila, nadie emitió sonido alguno, el ninja tenia la mirada al frente al igual que nosotros, el ninja se alejo mas y mas de nosotros asta que quedamos a unos cuantos metros de Naruto, al parecer hablo con el o convivió con el

-valla he visto muchas cosas raras pero esta es la mas grande-dijo Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Sasuke se acercaba a el y le daba un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un chichón

-¡HOLLE POR QUE HICISTE ESO YA PARALE!- le grito Naruto sobándose la cabeza

-se te olvido el desayuno-dijo Sasuke con aires de impotencia y un tono arrogante - eres un perdedor-el concluyo con el mismo tono, Naruto solo le sonrió lo que hizo que Sasuke se enojara más y soltó un bufido

-emm... Chicos sera mejor ir con los demás, los tenias preocupados Naruto-les dije mientras les sonreía de medio lado, me di la vuelta y empece a caminar con ellos siguiéndome, los voltee a ver y se estaban viendo con odio

-nunca cambiaran- murmure con una sonrisa solo para que Kiiro lo escuchara, el cual río por lo bajo

-lo se pero así son agradables-me respondió el en el mismo tono a lo cual yo solo asentí

-y problemáticos-agrege yo

-suenas como Shikamaru, ya no te juntes con ese vago- dijo Kiiro con voz juguetona de reproche

-como tu digas "mamá"-le respondí entre risas silenciosas

-/Kakashi-sensei está buscando a Naruto a unos 50 metros en dirección Norte /- Kiiro me dijo

-/lo se, se sienten sus pisadas hasta acá /- le respondí parando de reír

-/ si, vamos con el/-dijo Kiiro

-/si/-pensé con una sonrisa

Después de caminar un rato llegamos conKakashi-sensei

-¡HOLA !-grito Kiiro saltando de mi hombro y creciendo del tamaño de un perro

-Hola sensei -dije con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a Kakashi

-hola Kakashi-sensei - dijo Naruto muy feliz

-hm hola-dijo Sasuke con su monosílabo favorito

-Naruto ¿ya llegaste a la copa?-le pregunto Kakashi-sensei al rubio el cual se deprimió por la pregunta del maestro y negó con la cabeza

-en ese caso será mejor que se queden entrenando ya que Sasuke tampoco a llegado a la copa-dijo Kiiro muy inocentemente lo que provoco que también Sasuke se deprimiera

-vamos chicos no se pongan así, tengo fe en ustedes y se que lo lograrán-dije con una sonrisa y agarrando sus manos para intentar animarlos, ellos me voltearon a ver con caras sorprendidas y muy, MUY rojas quedando en un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, me gire y vi a un Kiiro con una cara demoníaca y aura negras a su alrededor

-"el si que da miedo"- pensé soltando a Naruto y Sasuke para después ir con Kiiro e intentar tranquilizarlo

-¡ESTAN ACABADOS!-gritaba Kiiro mientras iba a empezar a perseguirlos, pero lo agarre a tiempo por suerte para Sasuke y Naruto

-¿Kakashi-sensei donde esta Sakura?-le pregunte al maestro sacando a los chicos de su estado de shock mientras Kiiro se retorcía para liberarse y maldecía por lo bajo

-hm no te preocupes por ella esta cuidando a Tazuna en el puente, será mejor ir con ellos, chicos ustedes quédense practicando- dijo Kakashi-sensei

-si Kakashi-sensei, ven Kiiro deja que te lleve- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, Kiiro asintió, se encogió y subió a mi hombro, después de eso Kakashi-sensei, Kiiro y yo salimos en dirección al puente dejando a Naruto y a Sasuke practicando.

Una vez en el puente pasamos todo el día cuidando de la seguridad de Tazuna y de los constructores. Cuando se hizo de noche y la hornada de trabajo del día avía concluido regresamos a casa de Tazuna

PDV:escritora

Ya era de noche y dos chicos seguían entrenando en el bosque

-¿Hora de volver?- preguntó Sasuke quien estaba en la cima del árbol donde avía estado entrenando, sudado, y sonriendo.

-¡Si!- contestó Naruto, también en la cima del árbol quien sonreía feliz.

En casa de Tazuna, todos se encontraban sentados, listos para cenar

-ahora los dos llegan tarde, nunca lo hubiese imaginado de Sasuke- dijo Sakura algo preocupada por el azabache siendo interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió y por ella entraron Sasuke ayudando a Naruto a caminar.

-¿que estuvieron haciendo?, parece que un gato los atrapo y los araño- comentó Tazuna

-Je… ambos lo hicimos, ambos hemos escalado hasta la copa del árbol - Naruto dijo y sonrió con orgullo.

-¡bien!-dijo su maestro -ahora continuemos... ambos serán guardaespaldas de Tazuna mañana-concluyo el maestro

Sasuke sonrió un poco por la noticia y Naruto, bueno Naruto estuvo tan emocionado que levantó los brazos, haciendo perder el equilibrio y que Sasuke que lo sujetaba a él, también lo perdiera y ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Eres tan mediocre- le insultó Sasuke, provocando la risa de Kakashi, Tsunami, Tazuna, Sakura, Kiiro y Yue

Yue dio un suspiro y se paro de su acierto para decir con una pequeña sonrisa -nunca cambiaran- y fue a ayudar a sus amigos los cuales aceptaron su ayuda

-acostúmbrate por que eso es verdad- dijo Kiiro también con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual causo que Yue riera por lo bajo

-si tienes razón- dijo Sakura también con una sonrisa

Ya todos avían acabado su cena y se encontraban sentados en la mesa bebiendo té en silencio

-en unos días acabaremos el puente, y debo agradecerles por eso-dijo el constructor para romper el silencio -avía querido preguntarles algo pero no e tenido la oportunidad, mi pregunta es ¿por que se quedaron a protegerme aunque los engañé al traerlos aquí?-continuo hablando Tazuna

-Ojii-san como piensa que íbamos a dejar que no terminaran el puente, ese puente significa mucho para este pueblo, sin el no se, ni quisiera imaginar el futuro del pueblo. Mi padre dijo una vez 'No hacer lo correcto, cuando sabes que es lo correcto es el camino de los cobardes'-dijo Yue con una sonrisa nostálgica dejando a todos muy sorprendidos por su respuesta -los que se aparta del sendero de la justicia son cobardes, pero bajo el mando de un gran líder la cobardía no sobrevive, esa fue una cita del primer Hokage- continuó la chica con la misma sonrisa nostálgica de antes

Inari volteo a ver a Naruto el cual estaba muy cansado y lastimado apoyado en la mesa, el niño empezó a llorar , lo cual fue notado por el tigre alvino y la azabache que se encontraban sentados frente a el

-pero...porque-dijo el menor entre sollozos

-hm ¿que dijiste?-pregunto Naruto volteándolo a ver junto con los demás

Inari se paro de su lugar muy enojado y llorando-todos esos estúpidos entrenamientos son una perdida de tiempo, gato tiene todo un ejercito y los va a derrotar y luego los destruirá, todas esas cosas bonitas que dicen no significan nada, el fuerte siempre gana y el debil siempre pierde-dijo él con la actitud que tenia, enojado y triste

Naruto desvío su mirada de el para decir en un tono de enojo-habla por ti, no será así en mi caso-

-¡mejor tu cállate el solo verte me enferma, tu no sabes nada de est tierra,solo eres un metiche, siempre jugando y riendo por todo, tu no sabes lo que es sufrir y ser tratado como una basura!-grito Inari de pie mientras lloraba

-escúchate gritando y quejándote como una pobre víctima-le dijo Naruto mas fastidiado y enojado que antes, el al igual que Yue bajo la cabeza-puedes lloriquear todo el dia para lo que me importa, ¡TU NO ERES MAS QUE UN COBARDE!-gritando lo ultimo este lo que proboco que Inari se quedara unos segundos en shock para después salir corriendo de la habitación

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Inari se giró viendo a Kakashi detrás de él. Minutos después estaba sentado a su lado.- Naruto puede ser un poco...severo en ocasiones , pero no te odia- empezó Kakashi.- Tu abuelo nos dijo lo que paso...con tu padre, probablemente no sepas esto pero Naruto también creció sin padre, de echo el nunca conoció a ninguno de sus padres y no tubo ningún amigo en nuestra aldea.- Inari lo miró sorprendido.-y aun así nunca lo e visto llorar, enfurruñares o darse por vencido, el siempre esta ancioso por seguir, quiere ser respetado, ese es su sueño y el pondría su vida en riesgo sin dudarlo para lograrlo- Kakashi suspiró y le miró -mi deducción es que se canso de llorar y decidió hacer algo al respecto- Inari desvío su mirada del maestro con una cara de aparente tistesa -y aunque es joven y sigue aprendiendo...también sabe lo que significa ser fuerte como tu padre lo fue, creo que el sabe mejor que alguno de nosotros por lo que estas pasando, lo que te dijo Naruto hace rato, así de cruel como sonó, probablemente se lo dijo a el miles de veces-concluyo Kakashi levantándose y entrando a la casa sin notar que la híbrida avía escuchado todo junto con su amigo

-/Naruto/-pensó la chica con mucha tristeza

-/Yue, Naruto han sufrido mucho mas de lo que avía pensado/-le respondió el tigre muy triste al igual que la chica

-/lo se,pero... Naruto ya no esta solo nos tiene a nosotros, a Sakura, Sasuke y a Kakashi, y no dejare que eso cambie/- la chica dijo un poco mas alegre intentando animar a su amigo

-/si, ya veo por que no quieres decir sobre que tu... Bueno ya sabes ese asunto/- Kiiro le dijo algo triste

-/si, pero hay que dejar de pensar en eso, quiero hablar con Inari/- dijo la chica para que Kiiro disminuyera su tamaño y subiera al hombro de la chica donde se acurrucó

-Tu padre….fue un gran hombre- Yue le dijo con tristeza mientras se acercaba a el y se sentaba a su lado con Kiiro acurrucado en su hombro

-¡No hables de él! ¡Quiso ser un héroe y mira como termino!- Inari grito mientras lloraba más fuerte.

-¿no entiendes verdad?- Yue pregunto

-¿que?- respondió el menor

-Los héroes siempre están ahí para salvarte- le dijo ella serrando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Los héroes no existen!- Inari le dijo

-tu padre era uno..…una persona se convierte en héroe cuando no teme a la muerte, se enfrenta a ella para salvar a los que quiere...incluso si le arrebata la vida, pero cuando sabes que tu hiciste todo en tu poder para salvar a los que amas….un enorme sentimiento de felicidad te llena y te da las fuerzas de seguir peleando ...si tu padre no era un héroe entonces no sé qué era- Yue le contesto mirando al cielo y apretando el collar que su padre le regalo

Inari se quedó callado mientras seguía llorando de manera silenciosa

Yue agarro su oucarina de su cinturón mientras que Inari la veía algo curioso

-Recuerda que las personas más tristes…tienen la sonrisa más brillante- Yue le dijo mientras se acomodaba el instrumento en su boca y empezaba a tocar

Mientras tocaba Inari cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la hermosa música, poco a poco los recuerdos de su padre regresaron a su mente, cuando jugaban juntos, comían y trabajaban juntos, recordó su sonrisa y su risa, recordó ese sentimiento de serenidad que sentía junto a él. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas de tristeza se convirtieron en lágrimas de felicidad.

-Papa…era un héroe….- Inari pensó feliz antes de que el sueño lo dominara con una sonrisa en sus labios

Yue se dio cuenta que el chico estaba dormido, dejo de tocar y volvió a acomodar el instrumento en su lugar, tomo al chico entre sus brazos dándole una dulce sonrisa y lo llevo a su cuarto donde lo dejo en su cama, lo cubrió con sus cobijas, la chica le dio un beso en la frente y una dulce sonrisa adorno sus labios

-Tu sonrisa sí que es brillante- Yue dijo antes de salir de la habitación donde encontró a su equipo (a excepción de Naruto)y a la familia de Inari

-Gracias- Tsunami dijo con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Yue asintió y hablo serrando sus ojos acompañándolo con una sonrisa –Fue todo un placer-

-Tu si sabes cómo ayudar a los demás Yue, se te ve mas tranquila que antes- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa

-Si, supongo que hablar con el también sirvió para aclaran mis ideas, el y yo somos... Parecidos- Yue dijo antes de dar un bostezo y caminar por el pasillo directo hacia la habitación en la que se hospeda

-Qué quiso decir con eso?- Tazuna pregunto

-No estoy seguro- Kakashi le respondió mientras los presentes se iban a su habitación (N/A: woooooho los dejo con intriga, ¿por que son iguales? No lo se tal vez nunca lo sabremos... Na mentira si lo sabrán pero mas adelante, amm se me olbido aclarar que todos los del equipo 7 duermen en el mismo cuatro... No sean pervertidos solo quería aclarar)

-Por favor, cuida a Naruto.- pidió Kakashi a Tsunami a la mañana siguiente.- Ha experimentado su cuerpo al máximo, por lo que creo que no será capaz de moverse en todo el día.

-¿y que hay de usted, no debería de estar descansando?- preguntó Tsunami preocupada.

-Porque¿me veo tan mal?.- respondió el peliplata provocando que la azabache y el tigre albino rieran por lo bajo

-Nos vamos- se despidió Tazuna echándose a caminar. Sakura, Yue, Kiiro, Sasuke y Kakashi le siguieron pero Yue y Kiiro (N/A:el estaba del tamaño de akamaru mas o menos, Kawaii :3) se detuvieron y voltearon hacia atrás para ver a ...

-¿Inari?-Yue lo llamo llamando la atención de los demás

-Um…- Inari murmuro mientras tenía la cabeza baja, al levantarla tenía una sonrisa en el rostro sorprendiendo a Tazuna y Tsunami –Gracias - Él dijo, la azabache solo asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, Kiiro se le acerco al chico y le empezó a ronronear

-te dije que no te haríamos daño-le recordó Kiiro al chico volviendo con Yue

-si tienes razón, nos vemos-dijo Inari con media sonrisa en el rostro lo que provoco que Tazuna se le salieran unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad que se limpio para que nadie lo viera

-será mejor ya irnos- les recordo Kakashi mientras el equipo 7 (sin Naruto) y el constructor se daban la vuelta y empezaban a caminar

El equipo siete (sin Naruto) llegaron al puente donde vieron a los trabajadores heridos.

-¿Que paso?- Tazuna pregunto asustado.

-Nos vemos de nuevo…- Zabuza dijo desde el otro lado del puente.

-Tenía razón…- Kakashi murmuro.

-Haku tu pelea con el chico, me gustaría saldar cuentas con esa chica- Zabuza dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Yo no pienso pelear contigo- Yue anuncio, haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver confundidos excepto Kakashi y Kiiro que ya sabían lo que hacía.

-¡Que!? ¡Porque no!?- Zabuza grito molesto

ayudarte, Gato está mintiendo. ¿Crees que una vez que obtenga lo que quiere te no se deshará de ti?-dijo la azabache en un tomo mas cerio de lo normal

-¡Calla mocosa insolente! ¡Si es así yo peleare contra el!- Zabuza le grito.

-Zabuza….te has preguntado qué es lo que piensa Haku-san?- Sakura pregunto.

Mientras eso paraba en el puente, Naruto iba corriendo por el bosque, cuando de repente vio una cortada de espada en el árbol, que se dirigía a la casa de Inari. –Maldición, Inari!- Naruto pensó y corrió de regreso a la casa de Tazuna.

En el puente las cosas se iban aclarando mas entre el equipo 7 y Zabuza

-A que te refieres con eso mocosa?- Zabuza le pregunto.

-Si no me equivoco,Haku-san es una arma para protegerte, o al menos tu lo consideras de esa manera, pero tú no lo proteges a él….si te quedas con Gato pondrás en riesgo no solo tu vida, sino la de Haku-san también- Yue le dijo.

-Yue tiene razón…escúchala Zabuza!- Kakashi le dijo.

-Tú también Hatake- grito el Momochi

-Haku….por favor, sé que no quieres pelear- Yue le dijo mientras caminaba hacia él.

-…..Creo…que tienes razón- Haku dijo y volteo a ver a Zabuza –También tenía las sospechas de que Gato nos engañaba-

Zabuza se quedó callado y dio un gran y pesado suspiro –…bien-

Con Naruto las cosas eran diferentes, en casa de Tazuna lo que estaba pasando es que dos hombres de Gato estaban por secuestrar a la madre de Inari

-Mama!- Inari grito mientras unos hombres ataban a su madre.

Flashback

-una persona se convierte en héroe cuando no teme a la muerte, se enfrenta a ella para salvar a los que quiere...incluso si le arrebata la vida, pero cuando sabes que tu hiciste todo en tu poder para salvar a los que amas….- Yue le dijo

Fin del flash back.

-¡oye tú! ¡Déjala ir!- Inari dijo parándose con valentía ante los dos hombres.

Los dos hombres se aproximaron e Inari cerro los ojos esperando el dolor pero nunca llego, abrió los ojos para a ver a Naruto.

-¡Naruto! ¡mi mamá!- El aviso.

-Aquí estoy Inari- Tsunami lo llamo y el chico fue a abrazar a su madre, mientras Naruto venció a los dos hombres.

-Inari cuida a tu mama, ¡iré al puente!- Naruto dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Yue tenía razón- Inari murmuro.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Tsunami le pregunto.

-Ella dijo que los héroes siempre están ahí para salvarte- Inari dijo con una sonrisa.

En el puente las cosas iban mejorando para todos

Zabuza bajo su espada con un suspiro, todos se relajaron pero no fue durante mucho cuando vieron a Gato llegar con sus hombres.

-¿Que está pasando aquí!?- Gato demando –¡Es dije que mataran a ese viejo!-

-Ya no seguimos tus ordenes- Zabuza le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡YA LLEGO EL HEROE!- Naruto grito mientras se paraba junto a Sasuke.

-Tardaste Naruto- Kiiro le dijo

-¿Y porque no estamos peleando?-el rubio preguntó confundido

-Ya no somos enemigos- Sasuke le comento

-¡Grr! Siempre supe que ustedes dos me fallarían, ¡MATENLOS!- Gato dijo y uno de sus hombres le aventó muchos kunais a Haku quien estaba de espaldas y no pudo verlos.

-¡HAKU!- Zabuza grito y corrió hacia el pero no era lo suficientemente rápido.

Gotas de sangre empezaron a caer al suelo las cuales se mesclaban con la nieve, todos estaban en silencio, Sasuke como Tazuna estaban paralizados, Zabuza y Kakashi tenían sus ojos muy abiertos, Naruto, Sakur y Kiiro tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y grito su nombre.

-¡YUE!- Naruto, Kiiro y Sakura gritaron al ver la escena.

La chica estaba enfrente de Haku, ella tenía los kunais enterrados por todo su cuerpo pero no en ningún lugar vital, su cabeza estaba baja, lentamente se fue retirando los kunais

-…Yu-Yue-san….- Haku murmuro

Kiiro apareció se coloco frente a Yue, defendiéndola, el media aproximadamente 2 metros de largo y uno de alto, el empezó a gruñir con mucho enojo

-¡NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMEN A YUE MALDITOS BASTARDOS!- Kiiro gruño, haciendo que los hombres retrocedieran un poco.

-¡MALDITOS! No le teman y mátenlos a todos!- Gato grito y los hombres empezaron a correr hacia ellos, Kiiro corrio hacia ellos y los ataco, pero unos se le escaparon y corrieron a los demás, uno apareció frente a Yue y Haku, pero esta vez Zabuza y Kakashi lo detuvieron y lo mataron, Haku se paró y también se puso en posición de ataque. Sasuke y Naruto se unieron a la batalla mientras que Sakura protegía a Tazuna por si uno iba a atacarlo y Sasuke uso su Sharingan por primera vez

La azabache regreso su mirada a la pelea y vio que Gato pretendía apuñalar a Zabuza por la espalda, rápidamente la chica se paró y corrió hacia Gato mientras sacaba un kunai

-¡MUERE!- Gato dijo apunto de apuñalar a Zabuza, pero fue atacado por Yue quien le enterró el arma en el estómago, Gato dio un grito desgarrador y callo hacia el agua pero antes de caer tomo el brazo de la chica y ambos cayeron al agua.

-¡YUE!- Kiiro grito desde lejos y todos voltearon justo a tiempo para ver a ambos caer, Zabuza reaccionó rápidamente y salto al agua detrás de la hibrida.

Al chocar con el agua empezó a nadar hasta que vio una pequeña figura de traje rojo parada en la superficie del agua, la chica estaba tosiendo descontroladamente, Zabuza empezó a nadar hacia esta y tomo a la chica entre sus brazos puso chakra en sus pies y se paro en el agua al igual que la chica y corrió hasta la orilla y puso a la chica en el suelo, Yue seguía tosiendo, sus amigos corrieron hacia ellos y los rodearon

-¡YUE!- Kiiro grito mientras corría hacia ella y se detuvo frente a ella, Haku al llegar a su lado empezó a sobar círculos en su espalda mientras seguía tosiendo.

-Ves...te lo dije….Gato te engañaba…- Yue dijo entre tosidos y con una sonrisa de lado

-Hm…calla mocosa- Zabuza le dijo volteando hacia el otro lado apenado y todos sonrieron ante la escena.

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE BASTARDO DE GATO!-grito Kiiro con mucha rabia

-ya...te gane Kiiro-le respondió la oji ámbar calmando sus tocidos y con una sonrisa de lado

Al día siguiente el equipo estaban listos para irse al igual que Zabuza y Haku quienes decidieron ir a Konoha con ellos.

-Se tienen que ir?- Inari pregunto.

-No te preocupes Inari! Nos volveremos a ver!- Naruto le dijo mientras revolvía su cabello, se despidieron y salieron de la puerta pero Yue antes de irse camino hacia Inari y saco algo de su porta kunai, se hinco frente a Inari en una rodilla y tomo su mano, puso algo en ella y la cerro con su mano.

-Recuerda lo que te dije Inari- Yuele dijo y el asintió.

Yue se paró y camino hacia sus compañeros

-¡Y tu recuerda….que las personas más tristes tienen la sonrisa más brillante!- Inari le grito a Yue y ella volteo su cabeza y ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y se subió al bote junto a sus amigos.

-Como creen que se llame el puente?- Sakura pregunto cuando ya estaban lejos de la orilla

-¡Seguramente el puente Naruto!- Naruto grito entusiasmado.

-Es…. el nombre más estúpido que he oído- Zabuza dijo con una risa.

-¡OYE!- Naruto protesto.

-Ne…Yue-san?- Haku la llamo y Yue volteo su cabeza –¿Que fue lo que le diste al chico?-

Yue encogió los hombros para decir -algo que ara que nos recuerden-con una sonrisa en el rostro

Inari los veía irse y después volteo a ver su mano, la abrió y con una sonrisa vio lo que Yue le había dado, era un collar con cadena plateada que tenía una piedra, la piedra era muy especial en particular, conforme la iba girando los colores cambiaban de rosa a amarillo, de amarillo a ámbar, de ámbar a negro, y de negro a blanco (N/A: si no lo entienden son los colores representativos de cada personaje del equipo 7, el ámbar me dirán no tiene nada que ver pero Ja... Se equivocan es el color de los ojos de Yue)

-Gracias…Yue-chan- Inari murmuro antes de ponerse el collar.

-Tazuna,¿como se llamara el puente?-pregunto un constructor

-el puente se llamara: Naruto, Yue, Kiiro-dijo este con una gran sonrisa

-¿estas seguro Tazuna?- pregunto otro hombre

-si, esos son los nombres de las personas que nos han traído felicidad, no solo a mi familia sino a todo el pueblo, algún día este puente será famoso y ellos serán recordados por su valentía y fuerza al ayudarnos a construir este puente-concluyo Tazuna derramando una lagrima de felicidad

El equipo 7, Haku y Zabuza caminaban hacia la aldea, Sasuke y Naruto se enojaban mutuamente por cualquier tontería,mientras que Sakura defendía a Sasuke de Naruto , atrás de ellos iba Kakashi y Zabuza quien trataba de convencer a Kakashi que le dejara leer su libro y hasta al último Yue, Kiiro y Haku los cuales estaban admirando la naturaleza mientras conversaban.

-Yue-san, Kiiro-san...Gracias-dijo Haku sin la mascara

-no hay de que Haku-san, perso si gustas llámame Yue - Dijo Yue con una sonrisa lo que ruborizo al chico

-Tu llamame como quieras- Kiiro le dijo al chico

-gracias-dijo Haku mientras caminaba intentando controlar su rubor

Y así fue el viaje hasta que llegaron a la aldea de la hoja y fueron a la oficina del Hokage.

-¡ ya llegamos!- Naruto dijo al entrar a la oficina.

-Hm bienvenidos - Sarutobi dijo con una sonrisa y volteo a ver a Naruto pero sus ojos se fijaron en las dos personas que venían detrás de Kakashi.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- el Hokage pregunto serio.

-Ojii-san, ellos ya no son enemigos, es más nos ayudaron en la misión- Yue le dijo con una sonrisa y explico todo lo que había pasado, Sarutobi solo asintió a la explicación.

-¿Supongo que ahora vivirán aquí?- el Hokage pregunto con un tono cerio pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y ambos asintieron –Bien pero serán vigilados las 24 horas del día los 7 días de las semanas - concluyo

-Muchas gracias Hokage-sama- Haku dijo con una reverencia al igual que Zabuza.

-Hm…pero ahora donde vivirán… Yue, no se si te diste cuenta pero el apartamento que te di tiene mas de dos cuartos ¿no?- El Hokage le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si- Yue dijo con una sonrisa

-¡¿ENSERIO, Y POR QUE NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES?!-grito Kiiro

-pues las puertas están tras unos muebles, pero no hay problema en moverlos-le contesto Yue

-bien esta decidido se quedaran contigo pequeña ¿hay algún inconveniente?-pregunto el Hokahe con una sonrisa mientras que Haku veía a Yue con un sonrojo y Naruto y Sasuke lo veían con mucho mucho MUCHO odio

-por mi no hay jdkfjck-dijo Yue mientras que Naruto la tapaba la boca lo que sorprendió a todos

-¡IDIOTA SUELTALA!-le grito Kiiro quien era sostenido por Sasuke

-lo que ella iba a decir es que si le molesta y no quiere-dijo Naruto acabando la oración por Yue quien lo veía extrañada y negaba con la cabeza en señal de que no es verdad lo que dice

-alguien esta ce-lo-so -dijo Haku con una sonrisa

-mejor cállate- le dijo Naruto echando humo y rojo por la pena y por el enojo

-amm jii-san no hay problema- dijo Yue mientras sostenía la mano de Naruto para que no se la volviera a poner

-¡SASUKE SUELTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- grito Kiiro quien seguía en el agarre del chico, Kiiro crecio hasta quedar de 1.50metros de alto y 2.47 metros de largo quedando enzima de Sasuke

-¡KIIRO QUITATE DE MI SASUKE-KUN!- grito Sakura con un aura negra mientras que se tronaba los nudillos

-Bien, ¿porque no los llevan para que descansen? Equipo 7, felicidades por cumplir la misión se pueden retirar - el Hokage dijo con una sonrisa ignorando la pelea y todo salieron

-Por favor síganme- Yue les dijo y empezó a caminar hacia su casa con Zabuza y Haku detrás de ella y Kiiro a un lado. Al llegar a su casa, movio los muebles les mostró sus habitaciones y alrededor de la casa, cuando estuvieron cómodos Yue prepararaba la cena mientras que Zabuza y Kiiro peleaban sobre el control remoto y Haku insistia en ayudar a Yue en la cena

-bien la cena esta lista-dijo Yue saliendo de la cocina con un plato lleno de onigiris todos se sentaron en la mesa y cuando Haku y Zabuza dieron el primer bocado quedaron en shock

-¿están bien?-pregunto Yue algo preocupada

-Yue no será que no les gusto tu comida -dijo Kiiro mientras seguía comiendo

-si no les gusta puedo ir a comprar algo para ustedes-respondió Yue con una sonrisa

-...esta...-dijo Zabuza

-...delicioso...-completo Haku con estrellitas en los ojos para que después se atrabancaran a comer

-que bueno que les gusto-dijo Yue también empezando a comer después de unos 15 minutos todos ya avían acabado de comer

-bien será mejor que nos durmamos ya que tenemos misiones que hacer mañana por la mañana-dijo Kiiro mientras se ayudaba a recoger las cosas

-a si buenas noches-dijo Yue con una sonrisa mientras se metía a su cuarto y se preparaban para dormir, después de unos minutos quedaro profundamente dormidos, Kiiro era de 2metros de largo y estaba echo bolita como un gatito sobre la cama y Yue estaba acomodada sobre el.

**Ya se que chafo final pero no se me ocurrio nada mas jejjejeje bueno gracias por comentar, porfavor comenten sobre que si les gusto el capitulo y como mejorar escribiendo jejeje si lo abran notado no soy muy buena gracias a todos lo quiero :'D continuare trabajando en el sig capitulo porfavor tengan paciencia **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola gente hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, sé que no he subido uno en un laaaaaaaargoooo tiempo pero es que voy a empezar con las semanas de exámenes y todo ese asunto (maldita escuela -.-) buano que venga el capitulo**

**-Gaara Del Desierto y Konohamaru **

PDV:Yue

Al día siguiente me desperté sobre Kiiro

-Kiiro despierta-le dije mientras lo sacudía ligeramente

-si, si ya desperté-dijo el con voz adormilada

-hm no me hagas tirarte agua-dije mientras sonreía de lado

-¡ESTOY DESPIERTO!- grito Kiiro parándose de golpe

-tranquilo note aria algo así-dije mientras entraba al baño para bañarme

-que mala- me replico con un tono infantil

Me acabe de bañar, me puse mi traje rojo, el collar que mi padre me dio, mi porta kunai con mis shurikens, kunais, pildoras del soldado, píldoras iro (N/A:las píldoras Rojas ) y píldoras aro (N/A: las píldoras Azules), a colmillo de acero y a colmillo sagrado en sus vainas colgadas de mi cinturón, mi oucarina y sin los asquerosos zapatos

Kiiro, Haku, Zabuza y yo desayunamos juntos

-mocosa-me llamo Zabuza mientras se metía comida a la boca y tragaba

-Hm que pasa Zabusa-san-le respondí mientras cogía otra porción de alimento

-me debes una pelea de espadas...-Zabuza dijo mientras terminaba de comer pero fue interrumpido por Kiiro y Haku

-¡NO!-grito Kiiro y Haku al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo a Zabuza

-¿por que no?-pregunte mientras terminaba mi desayuno

-bueno...pues...-decía Haku

-Yue no es una buena idea que uses a tus espadas-dijo Kiiro

-pero...-dije haciendo un puchero

-y por que no es buena idea Kiiro-dijo Zabuza

Kiiro no dijo nada solo me vio de manera de reproche

-¿y si uso otras espadas o armas?-pregunte

-hm esta bien así si -dijo Kiiro

-no creo que sea buena idea que peles contra Zabuza-san- dijo Haku algo preocupado

-vamos no te preocupes yo se usar la espada y diversas armas no hay de que preocuparse- dije con una sonrisa lo que lo calmo -bien esperen aquí- dije mientras me paraba e iba a mi habitación

Una vez ahí me dirigí a mi armario donde la mitad de el estaba lleno de armas y la otra parte tenia ropa, tome un machete y lo coloque con todo y vaina amarrado en mi espalda y luego me dirigí con los demás

-¿vas a usar ese machete?-pregunto Kiiro algo inseguro

-si, esto me puede servir de practica-dije con una sonrisa

-¿no sabes usar esa arma?- pregunto Zabuza

-bueno mas o menos -dije con una mano tras la nuca

-esta decidido, te enseñare a usarla-dijo Zabusa con una sonrisa bajo el vendaje que se acababa de colocar

-¡Gracias Zabuza-sensei!-dije con una gran sonrisa

-hm Zabuza-sensei, suena bien-dijo el pensando en voz alta poniendo una mano en la barbilla

-será mejor ir con los demás- dijo Kiiro para que unos segundos después asintiéramos y

y nos dirigimos al campo de entrenamiento donde nos encontrarían con los demás

Al llegar fuimos recibidos por Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke

-¡Hola Yue-chan, Kiiro y Haku!-Naruto nos saludo

-hola Yue, Kiiro y Haku-dijo Sakura con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

-hm hola-dijo Sasuke con su monosílabo que en verdad me esta cansando y su sonrisa de lado

-hola Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke-dije con una sonrisa

-Hola Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan- Haku saludo

-hola chicos-dijo Kiiro el cual estaba del tamaño de un oso

-¿Donde esta Hatake?- Zabuza-sensei pregunto molesto.

-Siempre llega tarde- Sakura le respondió con un suspiro.

-Maldito….bueno mientras esperamos mocosa ven acá. Tu y yo empezaremos a entrenar- Zabuza-sensei me dijo para luego empezar a caminar hacia él. Ambos caminamos hasta el centro del campo y yo saque mi machete al igual que Zabuza-sensei saco su espada

PDV: la niña buena shooo (ok sone muy Tobi)

-¿Que hacen?- Sakura le pregunto a Haku, ellos,Naruto, Sasuke y Kiiro decidieron sentarse debajo de un árbol mientras esperaban a su sensei.

-Zabuza-san le va a enseñar a Yue a manejar mejor su machete- Haku dijo sonriéndole, Sakura y Naruto asintieron y decidieron verlos junto con Sasuke y Kiiro. Zabuza le fue enseñando desde como tomar el arma y como posicionar sus pies.

-Pon tu pie derecho así, no así!...bien ahora tu brazo dóblalo….mas….mas….¡QUE MAS!- Zabuza regaño a Sakura quien no hacia como le ordenaba.

-Si lo doblo más se me va a romper el brazo Zabuza-sensei- Yue le dijo con un suspiro.

-Hm…bueno solo un poco más….bien, ahora mueve tu machete de esta forma….- Zabuza le seguía enseñando.

Después de un rato Naruto y Kiiro se quedaron dormidos, Sasuke ya estaba irritado,Sakura trataba de hacer conversación con Sasuke y Haku solo seguía viendo a Yue y Zabuza.

-Hola perdón por la tardanza- Kakashi dijo detrás de su librito pero nadie le hizo caso subió la mirada solo para ver a Zabuza y a Yue entrenando

-¿Que es lo que está haciendo Zabuza?- Kakashi pregunto molesto a Haku.

-Le enseña a manipular su machete- Haku le explico, Kakashi dio un pequeño bufido, cerro su librito y camino molesto hacia ellos.

-¡Vaya hora de llegar Hatake!- Zabuza lo regaño de manera burlona

-¿Que haces con MI alumna?- Kakashi pregunto irritado remarcando la palabra mi

-¿Eh? ¿Que no ves? Le enseño como un verdadero profesor,¡ no como tu!- Zabuza le gruño, ambos estaban cara a cara, los dos se veían muy molestos mientras Yue solo los veía con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza

-¡Pero yo soy su sensei!- Kakashi le gruño de vuelta.

-Kakashi-sensei, Zabuza-sensei solo me enseñaba a manipular mi machete- Yue le explico con voz suave y una sonrisa

-¡¿ZABUZA-SENSEI?!- Kakashi pregunto en shock.

-¡Como te quedo el ojo Hatake! Soy mejor sensei para Yue que tu- Zabuza le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡Calla Zabuza! ¡Yo soy el UNICO sensei de Yue!- Kakashi le dijo molesto.

-¡Ha! Como sea, vente mocosa sigamos entrenando- Zabuza dijo tomando su propia espada y Yue lo siguió pero Kakashi la tomo del brazo y la aparto de Zabuza.

-¡No, ya fue tu turno, ahora es mi turno!- Kakashi le dijo sonriéndole a Yue la cual le devolvió la sonrisa

-¡LLEGA TARDE!- Naruto y Sakura le gritaron corriendo hacia el peli gris con Sasuke y Haku detrás con un paso mas tranquilo mientras que Kiiro se dirigía con Yue

-Lo siento, había un gato negro en el camino y….- Kakashi empezó a explicar.

-¡MIENTE!- Naruto y Sakura le gritaron

-Peor escusa en la vida…- Zabuza murmuro haciendo reír a Yue y a Kiiro lo cual sorprendió a Zabuza ya que estaban a una distancia razonable y nadie mas lo avían escuchado

-Bueno como sea, empesemos con las misiones del día de hoy – Kakashi anuncio, pero llegaron unos jounins que se llevaron a Haku y a Zabuza ya que el Hokage quería habla

-bueno vamos a empezar-dijo Kakashi

PDV:Yue

-bueno vamos a empezar-dijo Kakashi-sensei

-/Kiiro ¿por que crees que Kakashi se aya puesto así?/-le pregunte mientras seguíamos a nuestro maestro a casa de una señora

-/no lo se, son raros/-me pensó el mientras bostezaba

-/si tienes razón/- le respondí mientras llegábamos a nuestro objetivo

-bien chicos su misión es quitar las hierbas malas del jardín-dijo Kakashi-sensei para que minutos después empezáramos a trabajar

Cuando Kiiro y yo aviamos concluido mire a mis compañeros y ellos lo estaban haciendo bien menos Naruto quien estaba arrancando todas las plantas del patio

-¡OYE TU!-grito la señora dueña de la casa

-¡ha, hola señora ya me encargue de las hierbas! ¡Muy bueno He!-dijo Naruto mientras le daba una sonrisa a la señora

La señora bufo lo que sorprendió a Naruto -arrancaste las hierbas, y también arrancaste mis plantas, esas eran plantas especiales avía estado cuidandolas por meses... ¡Y TU LAS DESTRUIDTE!-grito con mucho enojo mientras que le daba muchos golpes al pobre de Naruto dejándolo todo mal herido

-Naruto ¿por que no pusiste atención sobre que plantas arrancabas?-le dije mientras le ponía un curita en la cara junto con Sakura quien también lo estaba curando

-si tarado eso te sacas por distraído-Sakura le dijo con una vena en la sien

-bueno chicos la siguiente misión pasear los perros de la perrera-dijo nuestro sensei mientras nos parábamos e íbamos en dirección a la perrera ya que estábamos sentados bajo un árbol

Unas horas mas tarde Sasuke y yo ayudábamos a Naruto a caminar ya que gracias a la misión de pasear perros Naruto avía acabado todo lastimado

- "y pensar que pasear perros podía causar tanto daño"-pensé dando un suspiro

Flash Back

Estábamos todo el equipo a excepción de Haku y Zabuza-sensei en el bosque paseando perros mientras que Naruto era arrastrado por un perro de un metro y medio de largo y un metro de alto hacia un área minada

-¡NO PARA ALLÁ NO! ¡ESA ES UNA AREA MINADA NO UN LUGAR PARA PEROS!- gritaba Naruto mientras intentaba frenar al perro mientras que Kiiro, Sakura, Sasuke y yo observábamos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-es un inepto-dijo Sasuke con fastidio

-pues claro Naruto escogió al perro mas grande- Sakura dijo en el mismo tono que Sasuke, Naruto ya avía entrado al campo minado con el perro y detonaron algunas bombas

-¡Perro ven!-dije mientras chiflaba un poco lo que atrajo al perro y con el a Naruto, el perro estaba bien pero Naruto acabo todo lastimado

Fin Flash Back

-/Kiiro estuviese bien ir a entrenar al campo minado/-pensé mientras tenia una sonrisa de laso

-/Yue estas loca/- me respondió el con una sonrisa

-/lo se pero si es buena idea, ahí podemos practicar la velocidad y tu a esquivar mi jutsu explosión terrestre/- me defendí mientras lo volteaba a ver con una sonrisa decidida

-/si, buena idea a ver si después de completar las misiones vamos/-respondió Kiiro

-/sip/-dije para darle una dulce sonrisa y volver mi vista hacia el frente

-mírate eres un caso perdido Naruto-le reclamo mi compañera a Naruto

-hm no eres mas que un enorme problema-dijo Sasuke con arrogancia causando que Naruto se enojara y se soltara de nuestro agarre

-¡SASUKE!-grito Naruto quien iba a ir a atacar a mi compañero siendo frenada por Sakura quien estaba completamente fastidiada

-¡si continuas con esto yo misma voy a ponerte un asta aquí!-grito/dijo (N/A:ya saben su tono habitual de cuando habla con Naruto n.n)Sakura subiendo el puño de manera de amenaza mientras Sasuke se daba la vuelta para irse

-aaaagg, creo que no estamos progresando con el trabajo en equipo -se quejo Kakashi-sensei muy fastidiado por que la verdad es que eso es cierto

-¡ES CIERTO NUESTRO TRABAJO EN EQUIPO SE HA IDO AL CAÑO POR TU CULPA SASUKE!- grito Naruto con fastidio provocando que Sasuke parara en seco sin voltearnos a ver -¡¿TE CRES MEJOR QUE CUALQUIERA?!-continuo Naruto, sinceramente la pregunta me estaba fastidiando a tal grado que si contestaba que si le iría a patear el trasero

-bueno...ya acabamos, es todo por hoy-dijo Kakashi

-entonces... Yue ¿vamos a entrenar?-me pregunto Kiiro

-...si vámonos, pero antes quiero escuchar la respuesta-dije muy molesta

Sasuke se giro y vio a Naruto con una mirada desafiante -no que cualquiera solo que tu, acéptalo soy mejor y mas fuerte que tu... Es un echo hasta que me demuestres lo contrario- concluyo Sasuke mientras se volvía a dar la vuelta para empezar a caminar

-¡SASUKE-KUN ESPERAME!-grito Sakura mientras perseguía al Uchiha

Una vez que lo alcanzo se empezó a ruborizar y a tartamudear, yo solo me le quede viendo mientras que Naruto se deprimia, le puse una mano en el hombro para intentar consolarlo, al poner mi mano en su hombro se ruborizo de una forma instantanea

-/creo que Sasuke se a sobrepasado/- pensé mientras veía la escena de Sakura con Sasuke

-bu-beno...que tal... Si tu... Y ...y yo...bueno hagamos algo mas personal ... Hablo de mejorar como equipo cosas asi-dijo sacura con una enorme sonrisa y un rubor MUY notable y no estoy exagerando

-"wooow esta tan roja como un tomate "- pensé mientras la escena con una sonrisa

-te juro que tu eres tan mala como Naruto-Sasuke dijo mientras Sakura se deprimía-en vez de coquetear deberías entrenar tus habilidades para fortalecer al equipo, acéptalo incluso eres peor que Naruto-concluyo Sasuke para luego retirarse

-bien ya podemos ir al campo minado-dije para girarme y empezar a caminar hacia allá

-Yue vas al campo minado, ¿no es peligroso?-nos pregunto Kakashi-sensei probocando que frenara.

-para nada sensei, a de ser demasiado divertido-le respondió Kiiro con una sonrisa

-si suena divertido intentar asesinarse que diversión-dijo Sakura con sarcasmo mientras seguía deprimida

-es una gran forma de entrenar velocidad y resistencia-se defendió Kiiro con un tono infantil

-ademas, hay una o dos tecnicas que me gustaría perfeccionar-dije con una sonrisa de medio lado

-entonces vas a perfeccionar el jutsu explosión terrestre, pero...¿que más?-me pregunto Kiiro lo cual sorprendió a Kakashi ya que abrió levemente su ojo y sus latidos del corazón se incrementaron

-jeje es un secreto-dije para luego retirarme seguida de Kiiro cuando algo llamo mi atención una caja disfrazada de roca persiguiendo a Naruto con 3 niños adentro de ella

-/Yue algo malo va a pasar, mejor quedémonos/-penso Kiiro

-/si, que tal si nos escondemos en el techo de ese edificio y vemos que es lo que pasara, y si las cosas salen de control ayudamos a arreglarlas/- le respondí con una sonrisa

-/bien te reto a unas carreristas a ver quien llega primero/-dijo en su mente Kiiro con una sonrisa desafiante

-/acepto, quien pierda se pone una mascara por un tiempo/-le respondí

-/o mejor que Ino nos escoja ropa para usar/-pensó el

-/mmmm y si cada quien escoge su castigo uno de esos dos claro/-pensé dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa

-/gallina pero acepto, 1.../-

-/2.../-

-/...3.../-pensamos los dos al mismo tiempo para desaparecer y reaparecer en el techo junto con Kiiro

PDV:la magnifica escritora súper hello(mucha hora de aventura me disculpo jeje)

-¡ESE ES EL PEOR DISFRAZ DE LA HISTORIA!-grito Naruto mientras una explosión salió de la roca con una cortina de humo y de ella salieron 2 niñitos y 1 niñita

'COF,COF,COF'(N/A: Yeeeaaaahh un efecto sonoro) tosían los niños

-creo que usamos mucha pólvora muchachos-dijo un niño no mayor de 5 años que tenia el pelo corto en punta y los ojos marrones. Llevaba una camisa amarilla con el símbolo de Konoha y pantalones cortos de color rojo, y una bufanda azul, llevaba un casco gris que tenía una cara naranja de un lado y del otro , un círculo rojo , y también tenia unos gogles que sustituían su banda de konoha

-soy Moegui, kunoichi preescolar conóceme- dijo una niña de cabello naranja y con un rubor rojo en las mejillas

-me gusta el álgebra, llámame Udon (N/A:no se como se escribe jeje perdon :I)-dijo un niño de pelo cafe y anteojos

-y yo soy Konohamaru-dijo el niño con camisa de Konoha

¡Y JUNTOS SOMOS EL EQUIPO KONOHAMARU!-gritaron los tres niñitos

-Y... Que se les ofrece-dijo Naruto desinteresado

-sabes lo que queremos, ¿estas ocupado ahora?-pregunto Moegui

-¡tengo que entrenar deberás!-dijo Naruto con entusiasmo

-/aww esa niñita Moegui me recuerda a ti de cuando tenias 5 años/-le dijo Kiiro a Yue desde el techo de un edificio que su distancia era de 20 metros de ellos, la altura del edificio era de 10 metros. Yue y Kiiro no eran visibles para cualquiera que estuviese por ahí ya que escondían su chakra y no hacían ningún ruido

-/Kiiro no te distraigas, ademas somos totalmente diferentes, para empezar yo era albina, lucia como demonio y tenia o mas bien tengo olor a una mezcla de dragón con demonio y humano/-respondió con una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras lo veía extrañada

-/aun así me recuerda a ti/- Kiiro dijo mientras lamia la mejilla de Yue

-/como tu digas Kiiro/-dijo la híbrida devolviendo su vista hacia los Konohamaru y los demás

Yue y Kiiro observaban la escena divertidos, las cosas estaban así, Konohamaru, Naruto, Moegui y Udon siendo perseguidos por una Sakura que estaba realmente enojada

-¡NARUTO TU NOVIA DA MUCHO MIEDO!- Konohamaru grito mientras seguía corriendo pero choco con alguien, el niño cayó al suelo de sentó y se empezó a sobar la cabeza.

-Ouch….lo siento- Konohamaru le dijo

-necesitas algo- Un chico con un traje negro, pintura morada sobre la cara y una tipo momia en la espalda dijo muy enfadado mientras tomaba a Konohamaru del cuello de su camisa, detrás de él estaba una chica rubia con un abanico en la espalda

-¡Konohamaru!-Naruto dijo al ver como el chico de negro alzaba al niñito por el cuello de su camisa

-esto te duele niñito-dijo el chico de negro en un tono sádico mientras que Konohamaru se estremecía y se quejaba por el dolor ya que lo estaba ahorcando

- ag, bájalo Kankuro(N/A:se pronuncia Kanguro jejej n.n) o sabes que lo lamentaras-se quejo la chica rubia

-oye...lo siento todo esto fue por mi culpa-dijo Sakura con temor mientras que Naruto estaba furioso

-"¿quienes son esos?¿que son esos?"-pensó la chica de cabello rosado

-¡MAS TE VALE QUE LE QUITES LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!- Naruto le exijio al chico aparentemente de nombre Kankuro con demasiado enojo

-tenemos unos minutos antes de que el llegue Temari , divertamosnos un poco he- dijo Kankuro mientras alzaba su otro puño para pegarle al pobre de Konohamaru

-bájame ¡tarado!-dijo Konohamaru mientras pataleaba

-eres valiente, pero no por mucho- dijo Kankuro preparándose para pegarle

-No escuchas ¡QUE LO BAJES!- grito Naruto mientras lo iba a atacar, Kankuro deshizo su puño e hizo unos movimientos con su mano, después de eso Naruto callo al suelo

-/hilos de chakra/-pensó Yue quien observaba la escena junto con Kiiro los cuales estaban muy enojados por la escena pero sabían que no debían interferir, o al menos no si las cosas no se ponían mas feas de lo que ya estaban

-/si, esos chicos son del país del viento/- le respondió el tigre

-/interesante/- comento la chica para seguir prestando atención a la pelea

-¡¿que rayos fue eso?!-pregunto Naruto muy atónito mientras se paraba

-tu eres un genin de la hoja, tu aldea párese estar llena de insectos-dijo Kankuro con arrogancia

-"son forasteros, no se de donde pero que hacen aquí"-pensó Sakura mientras veía la escena con mucha preocupación

- oye ya basta...me duele-dijo Konohamaru mientras era jalado mas fuerte de su camisa

-¡YA BASTA BAJALO O TE APLASTARE PEDASO DE IDIOTA!- grito Naruto mientras lo señalaba con ira, inmediatamente Sakura le aplico una llave

-¡TU ERES EL IDIOTA NARUTO, NO AYUDARA QUE LOS AMENACES!-le grito Sakura mientras aplicaba mas fuerza en la llave

-eres ruidoso, todos lo son-dijo Kankuro formando un puño con su mano -así que cuando alguien escuálido e inferior empieza a parlotear- apretó mas fuerte a Konohamaru -solo lo parto en dos y ya- concluyo mientras que Moegui y Udon lloraban y temblaban con miedo

-ay, sabes que yo no voy a involucrare en esto ¿si?- dijo Temari mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- primero me encargare de este enano luego seguirá el otro-dijo Kankuro para estirar su brazo con el puño echo para darle un buen golpe, Naruto salió corriendo para frenar a Kankuro pero antes de llegar una piedra proveniente de un árbol lo golpeo en la mano, provocando que se cortara pero sin soltar a Konohamaru quien aun batallaba para respirar

Kankuro al igual que los demás desviaron su vista al arbol de donde provino la piedra donde se encontraron con un Sasuke que miraba a los extranjeros con odio mientras lanzaba y atrapaba una piedrita

-por lo visto son muy débiles para vencernos-dijo Sasuke con su tono arrogante y una media sonrisa de lado

-¡KYYYAAAA SASUKE!-grito Sakur con corazoncitos en los ojos

-"valla valla, el galán del pueblo"-pensó Temari con un leve sonrojo

-"agg por que"-pensó Naruto mientras que se deprimía

Sasuke salto del árbol cayendo a un lado de Sakura, una vez que estuvo en el piso agarro la piedrita con tanta fuerza que se hizo polvo (N/A: wooooow Sasuke esta bien fuerte •-•)

-¡AAAA ES TAN GENIAL!-Sakura y Moegui gritaron al mismo tiempo con corazones en los ojos

-Suéltalo de una vez- Sasuke dijo mas irritado que antes

-otro mocoso que me molesta - Kankuro dijo aventando a Konohamaru al suelo y camino hacia Sasuke pero una mano en el hombre lo detuvo, volteo para toparse a una azabache enmascarada con un tigre albino en el hombro, el dio un paso hacia atrás en sorpresa al igual que los demás.

-Te sugiero que no causes problemas- Yue le dijo (N/A: adivinaron quien perdió... Si lo se muy obvio pero bueno )

-"De donde salió ella/Yue"- Todos pensaron al ver a la chica parada detrás de Kankuro.

-¿Q-quien eres tú?- Kankuro pregunto al salir del shock pero la chica no respondió.

-Te pregunte que….- Kankuro empezó a decir pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-Kankuro... Retocede- Todos voltearon para ver un chico de pelo rojo con una tipo calabaza en su espalda bocabajo en una rama de un árbol.

El chico sorprendió a todos menos a dos individuos que ya sabían que estaba ahí , si me refiero a Yue y a Kiiro

-Hola Gaara…-dijo Kankuro luciendo muy asustado al igual que Temari

-estas avergonzando a nuestra aldea, ya olvidaste la razón de la cual venimos aquí-dijo Gaara en un tono cerio -me disculpo por los problemas causados- dicho chico desapareció y reapareció junto a Temari-andando- Gaara dijo antes de que los tres se dieran la espalda y empezaran a caminar, pero Gaara se detuvo y observo a Yue cuidadosamente

-esperen-dijo Sakura preocupada

-¿si?-pregunto Temari frenadose y volteando a ver a la chica

-por sus bandas puedo reconocer que vienen de la aldea de la arena, la tierra del fuego y la tierra del viento son aliadas pero ningún shinobi puede entrar en esta aldea sin un permiso explícito- Sakura dijo mientras Temari le mostraba un papel

-¿hablas de este permiso?, claro que tienes razón somos genin de la arena, nuestro hogar es la tierra del viento y estamos aqui para hacer los exámenes chunin- dijo Temari con una sonrisa victoriosa

-¿los exámenes chunin? ¿Que es eso?-pregunto Naruto muy confundido

-jefe son los exámenes que todo genin debe presentar para graduarse y convertirse en un verdadero chunin - le dijo Kinohamaru con oviedad

-¡¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE AHI ESTARE?!-grito Naruto muy emocionado

Gaara bufo y se dio la vuelta sin antes darle otra buena mirada a la azabache y empezó a caminar seguido de sus hermanos

-¡Oye...tú! ¡Identificate!- Sasuke pregunto o mas bien exigió

-¿Me dices a mí?- Temari pregunto felizmente mientras se volteaba hacia el Uchiha

-No, a el, al de la calabaza en la espalda - Sasuke dijo rolando los ojos

Kankuro y Gaara se frenaron y voltearon hacia los genins de la Hoja -mi nombre es Gaara...del Decierto, tu también me das curiosidad ¿quien eres? - Gaara pregunto con el mismo tono de voz

-soy Sasuke Uchiha- Sasuke le dijo de forma arogante con media sonrisa de lado

Gaara asintió y volteo a ver a la enmascarada –¿y tu?-

-Yue...Arceus - La chica dijo con voz serena, el peli rojo voltio a asentir y empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado.

-que tal de seguro que se mueren por saber el mío- Naruto le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Créeme que no - Gaara dijo y los tres chicos desaparecieron.

-Ese chico…es diferente Kiiro -Yue murmuro

-lo se-le respondió el

-/lo has percibido ¿cierto? Su aroma y aura/-pensó Kiiro de manera tranquila

-/si/-le respondió Yue de manera dulce

-¡No te preocupes Yue-chan yo te protegeré!- Naruto le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ha! ¡Si alguien la va a proteger seré yo!- Kiiro le dijo con rabia

-"dobes yo la protegeré"-penso Sasuke apretando sus puños con enojo

-¿Estas bien?- Yue le pregunto a Konohamaru.

-Sí, gracias- Konohamaru le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, me alegro- Yue le dijo con una voz dulce

-¿ammm... Yue-chan por que traes la mascara?-pregunto Naruto algo confundido

Yue tenia una mascara en forma de gato color blanca con toques plateados

-pues veras, Kiiro y yo estabamos dirigiéndonos al campo minado cuando el me reto a unas carreristas y el que perdiera se pondria esta mascara durante un mes y no se la quitaría mas que para comer o ponerse ropa que Ino eligiría para nosotros también por un mes-les explico Yue mientras Sasuke y Naruto se sonrojaban por imaginar a Yue con ropa que Ino eligiese, y conociendo a Ino ella les eligiría ropa muy diferente a su estilo -y como verán yo perdí y prefiero una mascara a usar la ropa que Ino me escoja, en fin Kiiro y yo nos retiramos adiós- dijo Yue para que después Kiiro aumentara al tamaño de un oso y Yue subiera sobre el y este saldría corriendo en dirección al campo minado para entrenar

Al día siguiente

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke esperaban a sus demás compañeros y maestro en un puente cerca del campo de entrenamiento

-¡AAAAG! ¡TARDAN DEMASIADO!- grito Sakura muy fastidiada

-concuerdo con eso-dijo Naruto moviendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa una y otra vez

-¡¿Y MIS SENTIMIENTOS QUE?! ¡TENIA TANTA PRISA QUE NO PUDE SECARME EL CABELLO!-grito Sakura

-¡concuerdo yo ni siquiera pude lavarle los dientes o cambiarme los calzones!- dijo Naruto

-¿Ha? Tu no te...Eso es asqueroso Naruto-dijo Sakura mientras se alejaba unos pasos de el

-"tan temprano y estos dos ya me están volviendo loco "- penso Sasuke con fastidio mientras estaba recargado en una baranda del puente

-¡perdonen la tardanza!- grito una chica a sus espaldas provocando que los tres chicos voltearan

-¡Hola chicos!-grito Yue acompañada de Kiiro a su lado, Zabuza y Haku, Yue aun tenia la mascara que le cubría todo el rostro y solo tenia hoyos minúsculos para que viera y respiraba pero no dejaban ver sus ojos color ámbar , sus dos espadas, un machete color plateado con adornos dorados es su vaina colgada en su espalda, su porta kunais, el collar en forma de yin y una oucarina color azul

-¡YUE-CHAN, KIIRO, HAKU Y MOMIA! ¡¿COMO ESTAN?!-pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba a la chica y a los demás

-¡NO ME LLAMES MOMIA TARADO!-grito Zabuza mientras le daba un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza lo que le dejo un enorme chichón

-¿aun no llega Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto la azabache

-no aun no-le respondió Sakura mientras suspiraba

'PUUF' se escucho, una bola de humo apareció de la nada, de ella salió un Kakashi leyendo su librito

-Hola, buenos días a todos, disculpen el retraso, es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida- dijo el Hatake subiendo una mano en señal de saludo

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-gritaron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo

-Hatake tus excusas son cada día peor- dijo Zabuza con enojo

-Yue¿por que la mascara?-le pregunto Kakashi a la azabache

-perdí una apuesta y la tengo que usar por un mes- le respondió la chica con un suspiro

-ya veo, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Yue se que es algo repentino pero... los propuse para los exámenes chunin- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo la mascara

-¡OYE! ¡Y YO QUE! ¡¿NO SOY PARTE DEL EQUIPO?!- grito Kiiro con una vena en la cien

-si lo eres pero participarás con Yue, como si fueran...-dijo Kakashi siendo interrumpido por Yue y Kiiro

-¿"uno mismo"?-dijeron los dos con fastidio

Kakashi dio un suspiro -si, bueno como dije los propuse para los exámenes chunin- dijo Kakashi -aquí están las solicitudes-

-¿solicitudes?- pregunto Sakura muy incrédula

-estas repitiéndome, todo esto es opcional, es decisión de cada uno de ustedes participar, si no se sienten listos pueden no participar y esperarse hasta el siguiente año- acabo Kakashi extendiendo los permisos pra el examen y ellos los tomaban

-woow súper gracias Kakashi-sensei- Naruto dijo con mucha emoción mientras saltaba encima de su maestro

-Kiiro, ¿quieres participar en el examen?- Yue mientras acariciaba la cabeza del tigre quien media 1.35 metros de alto y 1.87 metros de largo

-¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡CREI QUE NUNCA LO PREGUNTARIAS! ¡IREMOS A PATEAR TRASEROS DE GENIN!- grito Kiiro con llamas en los ojos

-bien dicho-le contesto Yue

-bien el que quiera participar firme los papeles y preséntese mañana en el salón 301 en la academia a las 3:00 pm , es todo pueden retirarse ya- dijo el Hatake para esfumarse en una bola de humo

-"esto es imposible, no estoy al nivel de Sasuke, ni siquiera vencería a Naruto ni a Kiiro, Yue seguramente esta igual que yo de deprimida"-pensó la peli rosa con un aura deprimida

-¡BIEN! Estoy encendida, será mejor que nos preparemos bien Kiiro vamos a entrenar, Zabuza-sensei, Haku-san ¿nos ayudarían a entrenar?- pregunto Yue con emoción

-si mocosa vamos al campo de entrenamiento a seguir con la practica del machete-dijo Zabuza

-será un placer Yue-chan- dijo Haku con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡NO LE DIGAS ASI YO SOY EL UNICO QUE LE PUEDE DECIR YUE-CHAN!- le grito Naruto con enojo

-Dobe- murmuraron Sasuke y Haku con enojo

-¡bien vámonos ya!-dijo Kiiro muy entusiasmado para darse la vuelta seguido de Zabuza, Haku y Yue

Una vez en el campo de entrenamiento Yue practico con Zabuza su manejo del machete, lo cual mejoro al grado de aprender todas las técnicas que Zabuza sabia, mientras eso pasaba Kiiro se dedicaba a esquivar agujas sembon que Haku le lanzaba, Yue se unió a la practica de esquivar agujas y así se entretuviera un buen rato, y ya empezando a anochecer Zabuza interrumpió el entrenamiento

-mocosa, valla que aprendes rápido, pero aun me debes una pelea-dijo Zabuza con una sonrisa bajo la mascara

-gracias sensei, y cuando regrese del examen te daré esa pele de espadas- dijo Yue -Haku-san eres muy rapido nos a ayudado de mucho entrenar contigo, que tal si después volvemos a entrenar-

-n-no hay de que Y-Yue-chan, m-me encantaria-tartamudeo Haku sonrojándose al recordar la hermosa cara de Yue

-mocosa y Kiiro ya es de noche, será mejor volver-dijo Zabuza colgando su espada en su espalda

-si Kiiso-san Yue-chan será mejor que vallamos a casa-dijo Haku con una sonrisa

-yo aun quiero seguir entrenando-dijo Yue con voz infantil

-no Yue será mejor que ya nos vallamos mañana es un día importante- dijo Kiiro con una voz paternal

-bueno -dijo ella entre dientes

-no te sientas mal, mañana serán los exámenes chunin, van a ser muy divertidos-dijo Kiiro con un tono cerio pero feliz

-si tienes razón-acepto la azabache con resignación mientras que los 4 se dirigían a casa

**Muchas gracias por comentar tengo que agradecerles por que bueno ya llegamos al capítulo 10 de mi primer fanfic es un momento muy especial y voy a aclarar algunas dudas que me an estado enviando por inbox :3 que liiindddooooo bueno empiezo**

**Muchas gracias **Zafir09 ** porque pues fuiste el primero en comentar en mi fanfic y me has estado dando ánimos para continuar mi fanfic **

**Gracias **lucy-sabaku no **me gusto mucho el nombre de la pareja de Gaara y Yue jejej la pareja no esta definida pero valla que tendrá sus escenas con Gaara, Naruto y mucho mas jajaja que malvada soy **

.123 ** bueno a ti en especial te tengo que dar las gracias por hacerte una cuenta con el nombre de mi personaje, enserio me motiva para seguir haciendo este fanfic por que te hiciste una cuenta solo para venir a comentar aquí eso es una locura **

**y por ultimo pero no menos importante **juanmaro123423 ** te agradesco por las ideas que me has dado y me encantaría hacer escenitas con shikamaru **

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN fin muchas gracias los amo y gracias por comentar y leer mi fanfic cualquier duda, recomendación o idea déjenlo en comentarios los quiere su amiga María **


End file.
